Crossroads, A EvangelionRifts Crossover
by Isamu
Summary: A group of mercenaries from the Rifts Earth is stranded on the Earth of Evangelion. R&R is always appreciated, even if you hate it!
1. Blazing New Trails

Crossroads:   
A Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rifts crossover  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The   
Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb®   
Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and   
Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM)   
Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM),  
Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM),   
Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire   
Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM),   
Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM),   
Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM),   
Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM),   
Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed   
by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without   
permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue   
me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
  
  
  
Introduction:  
Sometime in the 21st century AD, mankind entered a golden age of   
peace. The sciences, arts, and a sense of concern for fellow man were   
the hallmarks of this tranquil age. But, as with all good things, it   
came to a crashing end. What few accounts remain speak of hostility,   
violence, and paranoia escalating overnight. Small wars broke out and   
quickly spun out of control. The technologies developed for peace (and   
during it) quickly became the new weapons for war. Mind over Matter   
(M.O.M.) implants, Juicer augmentation, and cybernetic conversions were   
used to create elite forces of super-soldiers. New breakthroughs in   
the fields of armor and robotics made it possible to create the flying   
SAMAS (Strategic Armor Military Assault Suite) and the laser resistant,   
rail gun toting robot the 'Glitter Boy.' Even the immense submersible   
super carrier, the USS Ticonderoga, was made possible through the   
golden ages technological advances.  
  
It is not know exactly when or how, but from salvaged military   
reports, top secret files, and old news print, several events are   
though to have catalyzed what would later be know as the Coming of the   
Rifts. In South America, battalions of 'glitter boys' laid waste to   
several major cities. At the same time, a nuclear exchange happened in   
the Middle East. Elsewhere, in a secret military lab in Texas, an   
experimental 'transdimensional engine' was activated. In the heavens   
above, a rare alignment of the planets took place. With a   
metaphysically deafening roar, life energy (also called PPE-potential   
psychic energy), the fuel of magic, flooded the long dormant and   
shallow ley line field of Earth. Like a flash flood, the PPE swelled   
over the lines meant to contain it and crashed over into the physical   
world, causes disasters of biblical proportions. As more and more   
perished to the forces of war and nature, rips began to appear in the   
fabric of space-time. Millions of them. From these tears, these   
Rifts, came all manner of beings, creatures, and monsters. The killing   
continued, but it was now a slaughter at the hands of the demons that   
had once plagued man's nightmares that had suddenly stepped violently   
into reality. Dragons flew the skies, vampires fed upon the unwary,   
and horrors previously unnamed butchered for the pure joy of death.   
Man's mighty civilization crumbled into dust.   
  
Several hundred years later, humanity was able to rise from the   
ashes and begin to rebuild civilization anew. But now things were   
different. Not all that had come out of the Rifts were hostile. Some   
were simply refuges, explorers, or just unlucky. Mankind began to not   
only relearn what they had lost, but to acquire new skills. New powers   
became commonplace and old were rediscovered. For the first time since   
Merlin, true mages walked openly among their fellows. The once   
scoffed-at psionic gifts became more potent, and more commonplace.   
Mankind was no longer alone, now we shared our world with inhuman   
creatures, given the generic name of dimensional being, or d-bee for   
short. However, some could not bring themselves to trust these inhuman   
and often monstrous creatures. From this fear and paranoia, the   
Coalition of States (the CS) was formed on the bones of the American   
Empire. Xenophobic and militant, the CS declared magic users and d-  
bees abominations to be banished from our world at the very least,   
hunted down and exterminated if necessary. So from the territories of   
the CS (the areas once known as Texas, Michigan, Missouri, Illinois,   
and parts of several others former US states) war was eventually waged.   
Among the first targets of their emperors 'campaign of expansion' was   
the independent kingdom of Tolkeen. Built on the ruins of Minneapolis   
Minnesota, this kingdom embraced magic and accepted the inhuman to it.   
And so, war was waged, magic vs. technology. Many eyes from across the   
megaverse watched as the drama unfolded, for Earth had become a   
crossroads to countless worlds, and a great deal of interest was vested   
in this struggle.  
  
It is a time and a place when the slightest of things or the most   
unexpected of people can alter the balance of power.  
  
This is just such a case.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Blazing New Trails  
  
  
Tolkeen knew that to win their war against the CS would require   
resources, powers and allies not regularly at their disposal. So, the   
ruling counsel sent agents far and wide, and across the dimensions, in   
search of anything that could shift the balance in their favor. The   
agents returned with weapons of magic, bloodthirsty monsters willing to   
swear allegiance to Tolkeens cause, and other powerful magic artifacts   
and knowledge. Unfortunately these were not enough. Despite Tolkeens   
early victories the Coalition's relentless advance and military might   
proved to be the match to any thing that they could muster. As the   
mages and their allies were pushed back further and further towards the   
heart of their kingdom, they could see no hope. Then, out of nowhere,   
one of the groups sent out in search of a mighty artifact resumed   
communications. Not only that, but they were returning with the   
artifact that they were sent for! However, the road was long and hard   
and despite the courage and conviction of the mages and warriors sent,   
it proved too much. But, before the last of them died, they entrusted   
the enscrolled case holding the artifact to a group of wandering   
mercenaries. This group of unlikely heroes (the best type of heroes,   
in my opinion) were now charged to complete the last leg, and perhaps   
the most dangerous, of the long journey. Tolkeen now rests it hopes on   
the shoulders of the Ley-Line Walker Alister, the Wolfen Headhunter   
Techno-Hound Ferris Bloodclaw, the Elven Mind Melter Amber, the AWOL   
Coalition Ranger Anika Blake, the Headhunter Techno-Warrior Kyle, the   
City Rat hacker and amateur mage Melissa, and the Pythonan Scholar   
Hec'tarasss (Hector to his friends).  
  
Even though they have only recently been entrusted with the case   
holding the mysterious artifact, they have acquired quite a few   
enemies. Most notably, the CS military. The agents of the CS had been   
relentlessly perusing the case since its arrival in North America,   
knowing full well the potential of a magic super weapon to turn the   
tide of battle against them, and the change of couriers didn't throw   
them off it's trail. For the five days that the box has been in their   
possession, our heroes have been hounded by the CS fearsome Skelebots.   
These Fully Automated Self-Sufficient Assault Robots required neither   
food nor sleep, unlike their comparatively frail mortal targets. For   
three days and nights, the mercs had been moving through the war zone   
towards Tolkeens territories under the cover of Alister's spells.   
Unfortunately the strain has taken its toll on the young mage; he is on   
the verge of collapsing from exhaustion and can no longer maintain the   
demanding spells that hide them from their pursuers. Detecting that   
their targets are close at hand, the Skelebots have called on their   
human masters to assist in the final confrontation. Three armored   
squads as well as mixed groups of Commandos, Special Forces, and Psi-  
corp agents are converging on their target. The only thing that might   
save them is the approach of midnight and the coming of the Autumnal   
Equinox, a time of power.  
  
  
-Time- September 22nd, 112 PA; 11:54 pm.  
-Place- The North American Midwest, Somewhere in the war zone between   
the Coalition of States and the Kingdom of Tolkeen.  
  
  
"So Alister, what's your plan?" the partial-conversion cyborg   
mercenary Kyle asked.  
  
"In a few minutes the Autumnal Equinox will begin. I believe   
that when it does I can draw enough magic in from the nexus to... coax   
a small rift to open." The wizard replied, a weary edge to his voice.   
"However, I don't have the strength to control WERE it will send us."  
  
"We could end up worse off then we are now" the 9-foot tall   
humanoid wolf Ferris commented. He then looked over to where he knew   
that the skelebots were waiting patiently for their backup. He   
suddenly grinned, "But that would be an accomplishment, even for you."  
  
"Ya, but I would rather take a chance ta get the hell outa here,   
then sit around and wait for the CS to come get me." Melissa   
countered.  
  
"Listen, if those CS troops get here, we're dead. If we   
surrender we end up in one of general Dougue's 'happy camps.' I'd   
rather die. I've seen what it's like inside..." Anika's voice trailed   
off. She had once been a soldier in the CS and the others knew not to   
press her for more information. Besides, they knew about the camps   
too.  
  
"I for one don't relish the thought of being in CS custody again   
anytime soon, or ever. Well Hector, we've followed your advise this   
far and it's kept us alive. You think jumping a rift is worth the   
risk?" Kyle asked. The others turned to look at the large snake   
coiled up in the weapon mount on the groups armored personal charier   
('liberated' some time ago from the CS, they all had death sentences   
out on them for that alone).  
  
"I would agree that it iss indeed a rissk to just jump through a   
random rift like thisss. However, I would rather have a chance at   
life, then asssured death." The snake replied.  
  
"I hate to interrupt but, we got company!" Amber called from the   
pilot compartment of the APC. "I just picked up a whole bunch of very   
unfriendly looking blips on the long range radar. We got a few minutes   
at best."  
  
"All right, mount up and hold 'em off. We only need to buy some   
time." With that Kyle climbed into his X-2000 Dyna-Max assault mech.   
Ferris also climbed into his IR-2040 Destroyer. Either one of these   
machines was the equal to a 20th century tank battalion. Hector,   
despite his lack of arms, used the telekinetic powers natural to his   
race to control the rail gun. Amber started the engine to the APC and   
Melissa opened its back hatch. Anika mounted her hovercycle, started   
its engine, and began to train her rifle towards where her former   
countrymen would be approaching. The CS army didn't disappoint.  
  
With a silent charge, the skelebots came into firing range. The   
two big 'bots opened fire on the automaton soldiers, each the equal to   
several 20th century tanks themselves. But, before the skelebots could   
close, the Equinox came. Alister felt it in every fiber of his being,   
the power that rushed into him as he drew from the nexus beneath him,   
swollen with magical energy. Alister twisted and shaped that raw power   
that permeated all life and the whole of the megaverse itself to coax   
an opening in the fabric of reality. On the other side, anyone who was   
looking could see a sunlight forest.   
  
With this last great effort, Alister collapsed from exhaustion.   
Before he could even hit the ground though, Melissa caught him and   
lifted him into the APC. As soon as they were inside, Amber drove   
through the portal, followed by Anika, with the two robots bringing up   
the rear. Under a storm of rail gun fire and blasts of energy that   
turned night into day, they escaped.  
  
  
The forces of the CS swarmed about the phenomena like angry   
flies. While eager to chase their prey, the soldiers were hesitant to   
go through a rift. About a mile away, in an armored command vehicle,   
the colonel in charge of the operation listened to the report from the   
lieutenant in the field.  
  
"The mage must not have been as weak as our intelligence reports   
indicated. It seems he was able to open a rift due to the astrological   
timing. Do you want us to pursue them through?"  
  
"Negative. Return to base camp. But leave a squad of skelebots   
there just in case they try and pull some sort of trick on us."  
  
"But sir" can we just let them get away like this? I thought   
General Dougue said it was imperative to the war effort that we stop   
them from delivering the artifact to the kingdom of Tolkeen or any of   
its allies. How can we be sure that they won't somehow get it there?!"  
  
"Are you offering to lead a team through after them lieutenant?"   
The Colonel was getting tired of this and wasn't ready to damn any of   
his forces to an alien world. "If you are, then I suggest that you   
move your ass and get through that rift before it closes."  
  
There was a moment of silence on the other end of the comlink   
before a reply came: "No, sir. Understood, sir."  
  
"Well then, mop up and let me deal with Dougue. That's my job."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As the com channel was taken up by other orders the colonel mused   
about whether this would be his last report to his CO. The general   
didn't like failure.  
  
After a few minutes the rift flickered and winked out of   
existence, the two enemy war machines still standing sentry on the   
other side.  
  
  
-Time- Saturday, November 12th, 2015 AD, 12:58 pm  
-Place- Japan, the third city of Tokyo, the Jr. High School, room A-11  
  
  
"Stand up. Bow. Dismissed." called out an authoritative female   
voice.  
  
As the students shuffle out, two head towards a desk in one   
corner of the room. The three are soon deeply engrossed in an   
obviously important conversation.  
  
"No Toji, I will not help you take pictures of Asuka."  
  
"Aww, come on Shinji! Please! Do you know how much pictures of   
Asuka in her plugsuit could get us?" Toji asked his friend.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. That's about as good of an idea   
as trying to take pictures of Misato." Although she probably wouldn't   
care Shinji thought to himself. "I have to work and live with these   
people you know." Shinji addressed his two 'friends.'  
  
"Well, we don't want you to get in trouble over it Shinji..."   
Kensuke said. "However, we are ready to cut you in fair on the profits   
if you can!"  
  
"For the last time no. Take your own damn pictures." Shinji   
replied.  
  
"Ok, ok! Shesh... If you don't want to help that's ok." Then Toji   
nodded his head sagely and continued. "We understand. After all, it   
is only right to fear the red-haired devil."  
  
"I'm leaving now," Shinji said as he put the last of his things   
into his school bag, and stood up. "See you two later."  
  
"Well, if you're sure you don't want to come along. After all,   
we might catch a glimpse of Rei too." Kensuke crooned evilly. He   
probably would have said more if not for a shadow suddenly looming over   
the three of them. A shadow originating from a very angry red head.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three stooges, plotting and   
scheming. I have a plan for you, though. I think you should maybe   
give up amateur photography." With this she dropped a choice selection   
of photos on the desk in front of them. "In fact, I have some VERY   
convincing arguments about the health hazards associated with amateur   
photography."  
  
"Ahhh, Asuka. It's, it's... not what you think! Really!" Kenskue   
stammered. Asuka simply cracked her knuckles as she silently   
approached.  
  
Shinji, knowing when to choose his battles, escaped in the   
confusion.  
  
  
Despite the global devastation caused by the Second Impact,   
nature had made a definite comeback, and had in many cases even   
succeeded in adapting to the state of eternal summer that the world was   
locked in. Shinji thought about this as he wandered through the woods   
near Tokyo-3. The same woods where he had gone when he ran away soon   
after he arrived. He remembered how he had encountered the military   
nut Kenskue while the other was camping and playing soldier. About how   
he had made a friend that day.  
  
Shinji never really had that much in the way of friends before   
Toji and Kenskue, and his friendship with the two of them was odd to   
say the least. Kenskue, well, worshiped him. Shinji was an Eva pilot,   
lived with Misato and Asuka, worked in a top-secret military base,   
quite literally everything Kenskue wanted out of life and then some.   
Toji, on the other hand, hated Eva. His younger sister was hurt in the   
fight between Eva 01 and the Third Angel, Shinji's first battle.   
Because of this, Toji had borne a grudge against Shinji for a while,   
but they were now good friends. This train of thought led him on to   
other subjects. Eva. His job as a pilot. His fellow pilots, Rei and   
Asuka. His roommate, guardian, commanding officer, friend, and maybe something   
more, Misato.  
  
He wondered, mused, and contemplated as he wandered, meandered,   
and strolled through the lush forest. He was so deep in his thoughts   
that he didn't notice the flash and flicker of blue light that heralded   
a new arrival to his less then tranquil world; but he did notice the   
voices suddenly intruding on his silence.  
  
["Is he going to be ok?"] asked a female voice, thick with   
concern.  
  
["He isss jusst exaussted, he will be fine after he resstsss."]   
an oddly pitched, male?, voice replied.  
  
"English?" Shinji thought to himself, "Who would be speaking   
English?"  
  
["Well, at least we lost those CS troops. Anyone got any idea on   
where we are?"] Came another male voice.  
  
Shinji's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to   
investigate. He tried to go carefully through the underbrush but he   
only succeeded in making slightly less noise then required to wake the   
dead. As Shinji got closer he realized that the voices had gone   
silent. Even as he thought that this was beginning to look like a bad   
idea, he felt something circular and metallic press into his back.   
Shinji froze.  
  
["Walk forward"] a female voice ordered.   
  
Shinji simply nodded his reply and did as ordered. ["I didn't   
mean to interrupt"] Shinji said in not unskilled English. ["I just   
wanted to see if you needed any help..."] Shinji's voice again trailed   
off as he entered the clearing and began to process that he saw.  
The two 20-foot-plus-robots, bristling with weapons, didn't   
startle him much, hell, he piloted a 150-foot-tall 'bot. The massive   
APC with all the gun emplacements was odd, but he did work in a   
military complex. Their outfits were strange and somewhat alien, but   
he had lived with Misato for a few months now, so he was used to that   
too. No, what really caused him to be taken aback was the 8-foot tall   
wolf... thing. Shinji 'eeped' and froze up. He was totally unprepared   
for the next thing that happened. A giant snake slithered over to   
where he was standing, coiled itself up and lifted its head level with   
Shinji's. Then it spoke.  
  
["Who, may I assk, are you?"] The snake said in excellent   
English.  
  
["Ask 'em where we are, too"] the giant wolf-thing said.  
  
["I will, don't worry. I am trying to ssee if we even have a   
common language first."] The snake replied.  
  
["That might be kinda hard, boys"] the women who 'escorted'   
Shinji into camp said. ["I think he fainted."]  
  
Sure enough, Shinji Ikari, who had faced down giant monsters,   
angry CO's, and the Red Devil herself, fainted dead away at the sight   
of a talking wolf and snake.  
  
...to be continued  
  
  
Authors Comments:  
Hello out there in Eva land. This idea for this fic has been   
rattling around in my head for about 5 months now. It will be at least   
20 or so chapters long (I have 6 hand written right now). Please,   
please, please, c&c is more then welcome, even flames! You can email   
me at isamu@evangelion.com, if you have ICQ, my number is 20130664. If   
that isn't good enough, tuff shit, like hell am I giving you my phone   
number or something. Now, for you Rifters out there, at the end of my   
fics I'll try to pass along a few new spells or any new equipment that   
I have my characters using. Most of it has been playtested to some   
degree, but a clever player can twist anything, so think before you   
allow. The spell Alister used to open the rift is a pseudo ritual   
called 'Manipulate Nexus' (if you have a better name, tell me!). Game   
info is as follows:  
  
  
  
Manipulate Nexus  
  
  
Level: 10 (or so)  
Range: Special  
Duration: 15 seconds per level of spell caster.  
Saving Throw: None  
P.P.E.: 350  
  
When this spell is used, the sorcerer must be at a ley-line nexus   
at a time of power (i.e. noon, nightfall, eclipse, equinox, etc.) and   
have uncontested control over it. If these conditions are met, the   
mage has two options. The first is to prevent the opening of a random   
rift at this location. There is a danger to doing this though. If   
there is too much P.P.E. at the location, the mage will not be able to   
prevent the rift from occurring, and will be more than likely be   
seriously injured by his attempt to contain it. First, the GM should   
secretly role to see if a rift will even be opening at this time. If   
one is, the mage has to roll percentile against his level as a mage   
times 5 plus 5. For example, if the mage Alister wanted to prevent the   
opening of a rift, he would need to roll under 60% (he is level 11).   
Simple, ne? The other effect possible with this spell is to coax open   
a rift during a time of increased power. As before the GM should role   
to see if there will be a rift occurring naturally. If one is, the   
mage can try to influence the area where the rift will open. This   
cannot be an exact location, although it could be a planet, or even a   
specific content with a good role. Another example could be the mage   
trying to open it to someplace safe (GM's discretion.) The chance to   
exert control over the rift uses the table that follows.   
  
Percentile Roll Amount of Influence  
01-50 No Control: Rift is Random  
  
51-75 Some Control: Simple request  
like "some place safe," or "not   
a different dimension" are   
possile.  
  
76-90 Good Control: Planet (like Worm-  
wood, Motherhome, or Rifts   
Earth, no control over where)  
  
91-97 Great Control: Planet and   
and simple condition. (like,   
"someplace safe on Wormwood")  
  
98-99 Spectacular Control: A content  
(or at least a general area) of   
a specific planet.  
  
00 Near Perfect Control: Planet,   
area/contintent and simple   
condition.  
  
If no rift was occurring there naturally, then the mage has a   
base percent chance to open a rift that is equal to his or her level   
time 5. Alister had a 55% chance to open a Rift. At 8th level and   
higher, a mage can also try to gain some control over where a forced   
open rift will go. There level times 2 is used to see if any control   
can be gained. Even then, the mage must roll under 30% plus one per   
level to get a simple condition, no more control can be gained then   
this.  
  
Next I would like to thank my prereaders  
Annie the Laughing Kookaburra  
Draven Killjoy  
Chris   
Vash  
Alan Slaughter  
And the other friends who read and gave me side comments   
(hopefully I'll pick up a few more before next time)  
  
Well, that's all for now. See ya next time!  
  
Rough Draft: v 1.0 10-10-2000  
Rough Draft: v 1.1 11-29-2000  
Rough Draft: v 1.2 12-25-2000 (Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!)  
Final Draft: v 2.0 12-28-2000  
  
  



	2. IntroductionsDiscoveries

Crossroads:  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rifts crossover  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!) and ADV has the domestic distribution rights.   
"Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids®, The Mechanoid Invasion®,   
Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb® Are registered trademark owned   
and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-  
Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM), Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM),  
Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM), Beyond the Supernatural(TM),   
Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM), Mystic China(TM), Palladium   
Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM),   
Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM), Psyscape(TM) Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM),   
I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM), Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter   
Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM), Psi-Stalker(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin   
Tarn(TM), Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and   
licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used   
without permission. Please don't sue me! I am a poor college student! If   
you sue me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
With that out of the way, on with the fic! As you may or may not   
remember from last time, a group of mercenaries from the post-   
apocalyptic world of Rifts earth have been rifted to the world of   
Evangelion while trying to escape the forces of the Coalition States.   
Meanwhile, on the Earth of Evangelion, Shinji Ikari, third child and   
designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, has gone to the forest near   
Tokyo 3 in an attempt to escape the wrath of Asuka and the pressures of   
his life. It seems that Shinji has had the luck (good or bad is up to   
you...) to run into our intrepid band of sell swords, figuratively   
speaking because they don't use that many swords after all. This   
encounter has proven to be too much for the young robot jockey and has   
resulted in him passing out cold at the feet (paws?) of the Wolfen   
Feris Bloodclaw. But wouldn't you if you had never seen an 8-foot-9-  
inch bipedal wolf-man before?  
  
  
Crossroads Chapter 2: Introductions/Discoveries   
  
  
There was a piercing, broken howl coming from a certain clearing   
in the woods, not far from the city of Tokyo-3. A howl filled with   
mirth. As if a great hound or wolf was howling, literally, with   
laughter. This would be an accurate guess.  
  
["Howhahahahahaha, howhahahahaha! Did you see that? Passed out   
dead cold!"] Ferris's laughter continued on, undaunted by the glares   
of Amber and Hector. Kyle and Melissa were trying hard not to join the   
Wolfen in laughing. Alister was still out cold himself, so he couldn't   
truly appreciate the situation. As for Anika, after seeing the boy had   
passed out, she chuckled and returned to her patrol. One unannounced   
visitor was more than enough.   
  
["Ferris, grow up would you?"] Amber snapped, ["This poor kid   
was terrified."] With an exasperated sigh, Amber walked over to the   
prone form of the boy and knelt beside him. As she touched his   
forehead in order to use her psi-diagnostic ability, she was overcome   
by a massive empathic blast. A knot of jumbled and confused emotions   
washed over her, roaring through her defenses till she was able to   
strengthen them, closing her mind from the other. The others only saw   
the Mind Melter gasp and pull back her hand as if burned.  
  
["Amber, what iss it? I believe I felt ssomethingg just now. A   
resonance of ssome sssort..."] Hector asked as he slithered over. Kyle   
and Ferris, who was no longer laughing, rushed over as well. Melissa,   
who was still looking after her lover, Alister, glanced over, concern   
plain on her face.  
  
["When I touched him, I picked up a massive psionic transmission   
from this boy... it tore through my barriers before I could react."]  
  
["Is that possible? I mean, you're a mind melter, how could he   
unless, unless he's a mind melter."] Kyle trailed off. He was starting   
to finger his guns.  
  
["That ssort of raw power could eassily be available to a master   
level pssionic. Even an untrained one."] Hector paused for a moment,   
considering the situation, then continued, ["Tell uss Amber, what type   
of thoughtsss did he transsmit?"]  
  
["Hold on, I'm still trying to sort them out, give me a moment"]   
Amber sat very still and after a brief pause continued, ["Most of it   
was feelings of hopelessness, abandonment, fear, confusion, a lot of   
old pain, some new pain, just a jumble of negative stuff with only a   
few threads of positive. He's hurting, a lot, but is trying to hide it   
from himself as much as anyone else. There's also a tinge of what   
could become a deep hatred. But such a gift... he is radiating raw power   
into the ambience around him. This level of potential is incredible."]   
There was a hint of awe in her voice.  
  
Shinji groaned softly and started to move. ["Looks like he's   
coming out of it. Ferris, go check on the box, would you? Last thing   
we need is for him to faint again."]  
  
["Sure thing, Kyle."] Ferris walked towards the APC, chuckling   
to himself again.  
  
["I will go with him, I wissh to further sstudy our cargo. I do   
not like myssteriesss, esspecially onesss the Coaltion hasss such a   
vessted interesst in."] With that, Hector went after the Wolfen.  
  
["Where the hell are we?"] Kyle muttered to himself.  
  
  
The first thing Shinji noticed when he crept back to   
consciousness was the warmth of the sunlight all about him. Next was   
the hard, lumpiness of the rock that had somehow found its way into his   
bed. Then he remembered where he was. He sat bolt upright with a   
startled yelp and tried to stand. A hand resting firmly on his   
shoulder stopped him from rising beyond a sitting position. "What, let   
go! Monster! Monster! Hel(mufugh)!!!" Shinji started to yell before   
a gloved hand covered his mouth.  
  
["Sure is nervous, ain't he?" a male voice asked in an amused   
tone.  
  
["I think he's speaking Japanese."] Another voice, female this   
time, said. ["Let me try to talk with him."]  
  
There was the sound of some shifting, a few moments passed, and a   
pretty young lady sat down in front of him. She looked a few years   
younger then Misato, with bright blue eyes and black hair tied back in   
a ponytail. She was wearing denim pants and a white tank top. She   
cleared her throat and started speaking in Japanese "Um, hi. My name   
is Melissa, and if you promise not to scream, I'll have Kyle take his   
hand of your mouth. OK?"  
  
Shinji nodded his head and felt the hand on his mouth leave. The   
hand on his shoulder didn't move an inch. "Who... who are you?"  
  
"That's, difficult to explain. But don't you think it would be   
polite of you to introduce yourself?" Melissa asked with a smile.  
  
Shinji blushed deeply, "I'm sorry. My name is Shinji. Shinji   
Ikari." Why am I apologizing to them? They're the ones holding me   
captive.  
  
"That's OK, Shinji, we weren't that forward ourselves." She   
switched back to English and addressed the man holding his shoulder.   
["Kyle, let 'em up, ok? Thanks"]  
  
Shinji felt the hand leave his shoulder and then saw it offered   
to help him to his feet. As Shinji grasped the cold metallic hand   
offered he looked up and noticed the face of the man that was   
restraining him. It was not an unhandsome face, despite the trio of   
long jagged scar running down the right side of it, what took him back   
was the right eye. It was obviously artificial and its center glowed   
with a soft blue light.  
  
["Up you go, kid. You OK?"]  
  
Shinji dumbly nodded his head.  
  
["Do you speak American? Ya know English?"]  
  
Shinji again nodded his head wordlessly.  
  
["Right. Take it from here Melissa, I'll watch Alister for ya."]  
  
["Thanks Kyle"] Kyle nodded to Melissa, put on a pair of mirror   
shades and walked to where another man lay stretched out on a cot.  
  
"Well, Shinji (right?), how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, I guess, but who are you people?"  
  
"Well, my name is Melissa. The guy who was covering your mouth   
is Kyle." She said, indicating him with a nod of her head.  
  
["Yo."]  
  
"The man on the cot is Alister, and the lady hanging back in the   
trees is Amber."  
  
Shinji hadn't even noticed her.  
  
"You already met Anika, she's the one who... escorted you into   
camp, and Hector and Ferris aren't around. We are an independent   
mercenary company, although we're barley big enough to be called a   
squad really. We specialize in escorting/body guarding, seek and   
destroy, light infiltration, and scouting."  
  
Shinji looked at her, agape. "Mercenaries? You're kidding,   
right?" Shinji looked around. He looked at the guns, the strange war   
machines, the odd, fatigue-like clothing Kyle was wearing. "No... you're   
not, are you? What are you doing here? Does it have something to do   
with Eva?" Shinji paused for a moment. "... and what was that wolf...   
thing?"  
  
"Well, for starters, we don't really know where 'here' is. Why   
we're here is a long story, and I don't know what an 'Eva' is." She   
paused for a moment and broke into a grin. "What the 'wolf thing' is,   
well what he is, is a Wolfen. His name is Ferris."  
  
["Tell him, Melissa."]  
  
["What? Tell him what, Amber?"]  
  
["Tell him how we got here."]  
  
["You're kidding, right? I don't know if that's too smart."]  
  
"Tell me what? What about how you got here?" Shinji was   
becoming more confused by the moment.  
  
["Melissa, we can't keep it secret from him, hell he's already   
seen too much. If he can grasp this, we can come to an, arrangement   
with him."]  
  
["... Damn it, you're right. I'll tell him."] Melissa didn't sound   
comfortable with it thought.  
  
Melissa turned and looked at Shinji with a searching, penetrating   
gaze. The boy pulled back a little under it. "How we got here...   
Shinji, I have to ask you one question first. Where and when are we?"  
  
"What do you mean, when are we?"  
  
"Just what I said. Where and when are we?"  
  
"Well, we're in Tokyo-3, in Japan. The year is 2015." Shinji   
was getting confused, and nervous.  
  
"Wow... Well, about a half-hour ago, we were in the continent of   
North America, Midwestern area and the year was 112 Post Apocalypse.   
We think that's about 2390ish AD or so." She let that sink in for a   
minute before she continued. "The man sleeping over there, Alister, he   
opened a portal in the fabric of reality and we used it to come here."  
  
There was a moment of absolute silence.  
  
"You-you're joking right? Open a portal in reality? That's   
impossible! How could you do something like that?!" Shinji was   
closing and opening his fist slowly. Somewhere in the back of his mind   
a voice was telling him that she wasn't... "NO, that just can't be true!"  
  
"Well, it is. And how he opened the portal, the rift, was by   
magic. He's a mage."  
  
Shinji was about to tell her that magic wasn't real when he   
realized that a glowing yellow sphere had appeared over her open hand.   
"How...? is that...?"  
  
"Magic. I'm learning, no where near as powerful as Alister, but   
I know a few useful tricks."   
  
"How do you do that?" Shinji was gazing wonderingly at the 'Globe   
of Daylight' that hovered above the woman's hand. If she had a   
response, the ringing of a cell phone cut it off.  
  
["The hell is that?"] Kyle was on his feet and was holding a   
handgun of some sort.  
  
["Umm... that's my cell phone."] Shinji dug through his backpack,   
silently cursing the 'amusing' ring that Misato had insisted it have.   
Finally finding it, he flipped it open, stopping the insistent ringing   
and put it to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Shinji! We need you to report to HQ ASAP! There's an angel   
approaching! Where the hell are you?" Misato's slightly agitated   
voice responded, "Rei and Asuka are already here."  
  
"Ahhh, I'm in the woods, near the edge of it. By the bus   
station." That was a safe answer; the bus station was only about a   
kilometer from where he was.  
  
"All right, I'm sending someone to pick you up, wait at the bus   
station."  
  
"Yes Misato." The line went dead; she had hung up.  
  
As Shinji got up to leave, he could almost feel Kyle's gaze rest   
on him. ["Where do you think you're going?"]  
  
Shinji looked at the merc and suddenly realized that the gun was   
now casually pointed in his direction.  
  
["What's going on? Kyle, what's with the gun?"] A deeper male   
voice suddenly asked. Shinji looked over at the source of the voice   
and couldn't have missed it. The source of the voice was well over   
eight feet tall, maybe nine. It was the wolf-thing. Suddenly it   
grinned, revealing an impressive set of teeth, and winked at him.   
Shinji felt like he was going to faint again. "I must be having a   
nervous breakdown," he thought.  
  
["Kyle, it sounds like someone needs him somewhere. We can't   
just hold him hostage,"] Melissa said.  
  
["So, what - we should just let him walk away so that he can tell   
all his buddies out there about us? If it gets back to any sort of   
local authorities... I'm not going back on some operating table. Not   
again."] There was a kind of wild look in his human eye, something   
like a caged animal. The other mercs looked at each other.  
  
["Then, we musst trusst that he will not sspeak of usss. We   
musst assk for him to give usss hiss word that he will tell no one, at   
leasst until we get a better undersstanding of the ssituation. After   
thisss crisssissss is ressolved, he will return here to, dissscusss   
thiss with usss in more detail. Are thesse termsss acceptable for you   
Kyle? Sshinji?"]  
  
Kyle stood quietly for a moment, breathing deeply. He looked   
like he was trying to calm himself. After a few seconds, he nodded his   
head. ["Alright, I'll trust your instincts on this one, Scaly."]  
  
The rest looked at Shinji, who dumbly nodded his head in reply.  
  
["Excellent! Now, you had besst hurry."] Shinji needed no more   
encouragement, and ran, full tilt, from the clearing.  
  
["Anika?"] The Pythonan said. There was a shimmer in the air   
next to him and a suite of environmental armor appeared.  
  
["Ya, 'Scaly'?"] Anika's voice said from within the protective   
shell.  
  
["Do you sstill have thosse tracking devicesss?"] He asked.  
  
["Sure do. I'm on it."] As the ranger moved to follow the path   
Shinji took, the armor's surface shimmered again and faded into the   
background.  
  
  
Shinji had barely made it to the road when the black section 2   
van pulled up and the slid door slide open. "Hop in, kid," one of the   
agents said. No one noticed the slight shimmer by Shinji's foot, much   
less the extra few milligrams of weight that the micro tracker added to   
his shoe. Shinji hopped into the truck, and it drove off rapidly   
towards the city a short way distant.  
  
["Mission accomplished."] Anika whispered to herself. She then   
turned and began to walk back to camp.  
  
  
"The third child has been secured, we are returning to the geo-   
front."  
  
"Good, send him to the fifth briefing room when you get here."   
Captain Misato Katsuragi put the phone down and turned to the raised   
area where the commander and sub-commander were seated. "The third   
will be here in a few minutes, Sirs."  
  
"All right. Launch the Evas as soon as possible; we'll have to   
engage this one on the coast. Understood?" Commander Gendo Ikari   
asked in a level tone.  
  
"Understood sir" Misato replied. She then left for the briefing   
room where Rei and Asuka were already waiting.  
  
  
While the other two pilots were indeed waiting in the fifth   
conference room, it was with varying degrees of patience. This   
translates into Rei sitting calmly in one of the chairs and Asuka   
pacing back and forth mumbling angrily under her breath.  
  
Asuka suddenly stopped pacing and said, quite loudly, "Where the   
hell is he!?" As luck would have it, her question was instantly   
answered.  
  
"He's right here Asuka, no need to get so worked up." Misato   
said as she walked into the room followed closely by Shinji.  
  
"Well, it's about damn time too." Asuka said as she sat down.   
Shinji walked over and sat down close to Rei.  
  
Misato looked around, and then began her briefing. "Here's the   
situation, the next Angel has been sighted a few miles off coast and is   
advancing quickly. Currently, the intercept systems here are down 68%,   
so we will engage the Angel on the coast. Understood?" The three asked   
no questions. Shinji seemed more nervous and distracted than normal, but   
luckily no one really took notice, except Rei, who didn't make any   
comment on it. "All right, Asuka and Shinji will have their Evas   
airlifted to the coast, where portable generators are being set up.   
OK? OK. Get suited up and in your Eva's, you leave in 15 minutes,   
you'll be at the coast in approximately 35 minutes from now.   
Dismissed." The children got up and left, Asuka complaining about   
having to share her first victory over Japanese soil with Shinji, and   
Shinji being even more quiet and subdued than usual. Misato, who   
finally noticed, hoped that there was nothing wrong with him. She   
resigned herself to ask later.  
  
  
A little more than a half of an hour later the two immense war   
machines were standing on the coast, waiting for their opponent to   
arrive. They didn't have to wait long. As the equally immense form of   
the 7th Angel broke the surface of the water, Asuka in Unit 02 charged   
it, while Shinji in the purple Unit 01 provided cover fire. The Angel   
made no move to block or counter the red Eva's progressive halberd; it   
didn't even try to dodge it. The weapon did its work well, splitting   
the monster neatly in half. However, even as Asuka turned to gloat   
over her easy victory, the Angel's two halves suddenly animated as two   
separate entities. The two halves each turned to face one of the two   
Evas, and fired a powerful, and unexpected, energy blast. Luckily for   
humanity, the UN was standing by with an N^2 mine which it gladly   
dropped on the Angel, stopping it in its tracks. However, the Angel   
wasn't defeated, just delayed. Humanity had a week to prepare itself   
for this new development.  
  
  
On a rise a safe distance from the battle, Ferris and Kyle   
watched in awe as the two bots and the monster duked it out.  
  
["Damn..."] Ferris whispered as the N^2 mine impacted.  
  
["You can say that again,"] Kyle replied.  
  
["OK, 'Damn.'"] The Wolfen looked at his human friend and   
grinned.  
  
["Smart ass."] Kyle responded with a chuckle. They both   
continued to listen on the Nerv com frequency for a few more minutes   
before either said anything more.  
  
["So, you think that kid we met today is the same one we herd on   
the radio?"] Kyle asked.  
  
["Sure seems that way. I think they called him Shinji a few   
times and Ikari at least once. I think he sounded the same too, but   
it's hard to tell with the unitrans (author: universal translator)."]   
Ferris answered.  
  
Kyle suddenly grinned. ["Hey. I think the one piloting the red   
mech might be your kinda girl."]  
  
["Well... she did sound kinda bitchy."] Ferris grinned back.  
  
["Always stealing my best lines."] The two laughed and walked   
back towards the hover cycles they had used to get to the battle scene.   
["We better get back and tell the others about this. This whole damn   
situation smells bad."] Kyle looked back at the smocking remains of the   
two monsters and the pair of gargantuan robots being hauled away.   
["Were the hell did we end up?"]  
  
The two mercs mounted up and drove away.  
  
  
...to be continued  
  
Author's notes  
  
Chapter two finally typed, many more to go. C&C is more than   
welcome, send it to isamu@evangelion.com or isamu@nerv-hq.zzn.com. I   
check both more or less daily. My ICQ number is 20130664. No GM's   
corner this time, but next time I will have a listing of new tech on   
the Black Market for all you Rifters out there! I think there will be   
enough new stuff by next time. In case people are wondering though, I   
will list off the vehicles the group has with them, and their current   
condition. At some later fic I will list Alister and Melissa's spells   
and Amber psionic powers etc. I might even give full character sheets,   
but I doubt it. I would have to get those away from the people who   
played them... Anyway, here they are:  
  
1 Coalition Mark V APC (stolen, used to store spare parts and gear, as   
well as a pair of hover cycles and a stolen SAMAS). Amber or Alister   
usually drives it. Minor damage to the external armor, out of   
grenades, rail guns are almost empty (down 80%), and will need an   
engine overhaul soon (within a few about 10,000 miles or so).  
  
1 Triax Dyna-Max 2000 Robot Vehicle outfitted with a Naruni Enterprises   
medium force field (black market). This is Kyle's. Currently the   
force field generator is down, maybe for good, the main body armor is   
down about 60%, only about 100 rounds are left between the two rail   
guns, 3 mini missiles left, and the 'slammer' missiles are long gone.   
  
1 IR-2040 Destroyer Robot Vehicle outfitted with a Naruni Enterprises   
light force field (again, black market). This is Ferris'. The force   
field is down, but repairable (but not on this Earth), armor is down   
30% and rail guns have about 300 or so rounds left and the missiles are   
spent.  
  
1 CS Super SAMAS! (Kyle stole this one himself, it got him his 6th death  
sentence from the CS). One quarter gernades (micro-fusion, but they have   
enough high-explosive and/or plasma to fully load it), with particle beam   
rifle. Not a scratch on it.  
  
1 Northern Gun 'Prowler' hovercycle, nuclear engine. This is Anika's.   
A few scratches, but otherwise fine.  
  
2 Mantiques Imperium MI-2020 Desert Fox hovercycle's, electric engines.   
Technically these belong to Ferris and Kyle, but the others use them as   
necessary. These are also in good condition except for a few scratches   
and dents.  
  
I would also like to thank my prereaders:  
  
Annie the Laughing Kookaburra  
Sarevock  
Draven Killjoy  
Chris   
Vash  
Alan Slaughter  
Josh Z  
  
And as before, my other friends who read and gave me side   
comments, as well as the people who have offered to read and I haven't   
had the time to send prereader copies of my fic to. Don't worry,   
chapter 3 should be ready for prereading in about a week.  
  
That's all for now!  
  
Rough Draft: v 1.0 11-30-2000  
Rough Draft: v 1.2 12-25-2000  
Rough Draft: v 1.3 01-08-2001   
Final Draft: v 2.0 01-14-2001  



	3. Revelations I

Crossroads  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rifts crossover  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The   
Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb®   
Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and   
Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM)   
Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM),  
Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM),   
Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire   
Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM),   
Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM),   
Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM),   
Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM),   
Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed   
by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without   
permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue   
me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
  
Hello again, and welcome to chapter 3 of my humble little fanfic!   
I guess if you are still reading it, you find it to be at least a   
little palatable! 8^) Well, enough of my rambling, on with the fic.   
When we left, Shinji and Asuka had just had their asses handed to them   
by the 7th Angel, good old Israfel. Unbeknownst to them, or anyone else   
in Nerv for that matter, the battle had been observed by Kyle and   
Ferris, who had discovered that the same boy who had stumbled into   
their camp just a few hours earlier was now piloting one of the robots   
which had just been so soundly defeated. A new predicament indeed.   
What does the future hold for them on this new world? Lets find out,   
shall we?  
  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations I  
  
  
Alister was asleep; he knew this with a certainty. He also knew   
where he was, a dream. Or, more accurately, his dream pool.   
Regularly, this would not upset him in the least. While not his area   
of expertise, he did have some knowledge and the ability to exert   
control over what transpired here. What set him on edge was the fact   
that he had no real control over the dream he was currently in.  
  
The dream itself was taking place in some sort of compartment.   
It had seats along both sides of it as well as windows through which   
light was flowing in. By the appearance of things, the compartment was   
moving and it was close to sunset. After a few moments of quiet study,   
the mage sensed another presence.   
  
:Who's there? Show yourself.: The wizard called out in his   
mind.  
  
:Do not be afraid, I come in peace and mean you no harm. I am   
here to speak with you.: a voice seemed to echo back.  
  
:Show yourself then. I will not have a conversation with an   
apparition or a will-o'-the-wisp.: He replied.  
  
"There, is this better?" said a young man's voice, in an amused   
tone.  
  
Alister turned and saw the voice's source. Whatever it was, it   
was indeed wearing the body of a boy just into his teens. Dressed in   
black slacks and a white shirt, he was lounging against the wall of the   
compartment, sitting on one of the benches. He had a mop of unruly   
gray-white hair and blood-red eyes. However, apart from his eyes,   
there was nothing really unusual about him. "Yes, much better. Now,   
what do you wish to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wish to speak of where you are, and it is most important that   
I do. Important because of what you are as well as what you guard,"   
the entity replied. (Authors note: Remember, as a magic user and a   
denizen of a world where the supernatural is common place, Alister is   
more than able to tell that the gray-haired youth is not what he   
appears.)  
  
"You mean my magic? What of it? Besides the obvious, what has   
that to do with this? As for 'what we guard', I assume that you mean   
the case. Do you know what it is?" Alister said, still suspicious of   
the creatures supposed benevolence.  
  
The 'boy' nodded his head. Alister was about to start asking the   
figure more pointed questions when he held up his hands. "Peace,   
peace. All will be made clear with time, but I will tell you what I   
have been allowed for now. There is little that I am being allowed to   
tell you but I will shed what light I am able. Firstly, the Earth that   
you are now on is a closed world. That is, none are supposed to be   
able to enter or exit via dimensional transit or phenomena of any kind,   
either technological or magical. You and your companions were able to   
weaken this protection enough to slip through because of the artifact   
you carry. Next, the fate of this world hangs in the balance of the   
events that are transpiring at this place, and you and your friends   
could tip this delicate balance in a great many ways. I would advise   
you to tread cautiously, think carefully on your actions before   
committing yourselves to them, and be guarded in your actions.   
Finally, not only this world's fate hangs in the balance of these   
events, but yours too. Old evils are stirring. What I cannot do is   
tell you the purpose behind these trials, nor give you advice on the   
path to follow; this decision is yours alone to make. I also cannot   
reveal to you the nature of the artifact you hold, this is for you to   
discover. Our time is at an end, wake and go with God."  
  
  
Alister's eyes opened and he began to take in his surroundings.   
It was night, but there was a fire smoldering nearby, so they must have   
reached safety. He was lying down on a cot, but he was not alone on   
it. He carefully looked at the sleeping form of Melissa, curled almost   
protectively around him, and laughed quietly. Then, with care so as   
not to wake his wife, he stood and stretched.  
  
["So, you're finally awake? Have a nice nap?"]  
  
Alister looked over to the smiling face of the wolften Ferris who   
was holding out a canteen to him. The mage gratefully accepted it and   
took a long drink while Ferris patiently waited. After Alister had   
cleared the dryness from his throat, he said ["Yes, very. How long have I   
been out?"]  
  
["About a day and a half now. Hector said to let ya wake up on   
your own and figured it would be soon so I kept some grub warm for ya.   
Still got some stew on the fire."]  
  
At the mention of food, Alister's stomach growled loudly.   
["Spoon it up my friend, I'm so hungry I'd even eat Kyle's cooking."]  
  
Ferris chuckled as he put some of the thick stew into a bowl.   
["Don't worry, I cooked today so at least the foods edible."]  
  
While Alister put on some clean clothes he asked, ["So, did the   
CS try to follow us?"]  
  
["Nope. But this world, 'nother earth, is plenty fucked without   
them."] Ferris handed the mage the bowl and a chunk of trail bread.   
Alister began to eat without anymore preamble. ["Yay, we even made   
contact already too."] Alister stopped eating and looked quizzically   
at his friend. ["Wasn't our fault,"] the Wolften shrugged, ["kid   
walked right into camp."] Ferris proceeded to tell the other about   
their first encounter with the young Ikari, from Shinji's arrival to   
the battle between the robots and the monster(s) as well as their guess   
on the boy's involvement. ["We haven't seen hide or hare of him   
since, but Anika planted a tracker on his shoe, so we can at least find   
him. In fact, Kyle, Anika, and Melissa were planing on paying him a   
visit soon as you woke up. Kyle is really... on edge about the   
situation and wants to make sure the kid ain't gonna turn him in..."]  
  
While Ferris was relating the events of the last day, Alister had   
finished his first bowl of stew and started on his second. As he ate,   
he thought about his dream and the warning it contained. ["Is this boy   
what we are to be wary about?"] The mage sighed with exasperation.   
Ferris was used to this. Mages were generally very enigmatic;   
they tried very hard to be, and Ferris respected that. Hell, Alister   
was an open book compared to the mages in the town where he grew up,   
much less his own father. Ferris eventually broke the silence between   
them, ["So, how you feeling?"]  
  
["Strangely refreshed and no longer hungry."] Alister put down   
his empty bowl. ["In fact, I feel more then awake and refreshed enough   
to finish your watch if you want some rest."]  
  
["If you're sure you want to, I got no problem with it."]  
Alister nodded his reply and began to put on the light armor he   
wore under his robes. Already, he was getting lost in contemplating   
this new situation.  
  
Ferris, accustomed to Alister and the way he operated, leaned   
against a tree and continued his watch, mimicking sleep.  
  
  
Although not the first to wake, Melissa was the first awakened.   
After that, no one else needed to be. Her joyful scream was more then   
enough to wake the rest of the group.  
  
["Alister! You're OK!!"] the young woman yelled as she threw   
herself into the arms of the aforementioned.  
  
While defiantly the most happy about the mages recovery, she was   
not the only one thrilled. Those still asleep quickly woke and covered   
their friend in backslaps and hugs. After a few minutes of this,   
everyone, accept Melissa, stepped back to give Alister some breathing   
room.  
  
["I certainly didn't mean to worry everyone this much,"] the mage   
chuckled, ["and Ferris has already told me what transpired while I was   
asleep. However, there is much more going on here then what is   
apparent..."] Alister then proceeded to tell them about his dream.  
  
After Alister had finished his story, Kyle stalked off towards   
his 'mech, mumbling about how little profit there was in saving the   
world. The others chuckled and nodded their agreement. (Author's   
Note: Most Rift's parties save the world at least once during their   
adventuring career, more often three to five times and the Megaverse   
once or twice to boot. Rift's Earth can be a very dangerous and chaotic   
place. That is why most adventuring groups try to be armed for dragon   
or demon lord. At least.)  
  
["Sso, Alister, You believe that thiss conflict Kyle and Ferrisss   
witnesssed might have ssomething to do with the entity that contacted   
you?"]  
  
["I spent most of the night thinking about this, and I'm almost   
certain."]  
  
["I agree. I think that we sshould head the advisse of, whatever   
it wasss, and indeed proceed with, exsstreme caution. Ferrisss told   
you that Anika, Kyle, and Melissssa plan on tracking thiss boy down and   
ssolidifying our arrangement with him, yess?"] Alister nodded and   
Hector continued. ["In light of thiss new development, do you think it   
iss sstill advisssable?"]  
  
["We might as well. I have the feeling that we should do   
something. But in order to get anything accomplished we should try to   
find out more of what is going on. If this boy is indeed involved..."]  
  
["Well then, we'll hike in after breakfast,"] Anika said.  
  
["Just remember, be careful, I am sure that there are many   
factors we don't know about."] Alister reminded them.  
  
  
"All right, rise and shine!" Misato Katsuragi called out.  
  
Asuka and Shinji groaned in unison as they rose from their futons   
in unison, and prepared to go about their other routines, in unison.   
In fact, over the course of the day the only things that wouldn't be   
done in unison would be Shinji's cooking, Asuka's complaining and   
certain bathroom activities (although they WOULD be doing things like   
brushing their teeth in unison). At least, that was the plan that   
Misato had presented to NERV command and had somehow got approved. She   
proposed that by having perfect timing and coordination, the newest   
angel could be defeated.   
  
As the two pilots sat up and rubbed their eyes, they noticed   
Misato setting up some sort of sound and light twister set. After she   
finished, she turned, grabbing the beer that Pen-Pen was holding out   
for her, and looked to her two charges. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Asuka and Shinji looked at each other and then back to the   
contraption. "What is it, Misato?" Shinji hesitantly asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that, Shinji. This is how the two of you   
will do your synch training. Now, get dressed and eat; we have a long   
day ahead of us." Misato turned to the, 'training device', and began   
to chuckle into her already half-empty beer. Asuka and Shinji sweat-  
dropped.  
  
  
["Kyle, still got the signal?"] Melissa asked.  
  
["Ya, that building there."] Kyle pointed to the apartment   
building across the street.  
  
["Can you tell which room?"] Melissa asked.  
  
["Let me see if I can focus it in... hold on a sec."] Kyle began   
to adjust his mirror shades.  
  
Anika was adjusting the dials on a small readout pad that she was   
carrying. ["Looks like the fifth floor, eighth door down from the   
elevator or so."]  
  
Kyle just grunted an agreement. ["Keep your com line open. If   
the deal goes sour, you're coming out."]  
  
["Hey, I'm the thiefy one here right? I can smell a trapped   
apartment from a mile away. But if it makes you feel better..."] With   
that, Melissa walked towards the building.  
  
  
"Arrggh, Shinji, you moron! Can't you do anything right?" Asuka   
yelled at the fallen boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you have to yell like that?" Shinji asked as   
he stood back up.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you're a putz who can't keep up   
with me, or the music." Asuka rebuffed.  
  
"What? I was right on step, you got ahead of me!" Shinji shot   
back.  
  
Misato shook her head as the two argued. They were getting the   
steps down all right, but Shinji was a little too hesitant and Asuka   
was too bold for them to keep in time with each other, or the music.   
They only had four more days too. The doorbells buzzing interrupted   
Misato's thoughts. Shinji and Asuka didn't even notice because Asuka   
was to busy beating Shinji over the head with a pillow. Misato sighed.   
"Asuka, stop that. I'll get the door and you two can break for lunch."  
  
"OK" both children called, Shinji's reply much weaker then   
Asuka's.  
  
Misato walked over and open the door. Shinji stopped dead in his   
tracks when he heard the voice.  
  
"Ahh, hello. Is Shinji here?" A familiar female voice asked.  
  
"Yes, and you are?" Misato asked.  
  
"Just an old friend, I was in town and though I would pay a   
visit."  
  
"Well, your timing isn't what it could be, but what the hell,   
come on in, I'll get him." Misato answered as she ushered the other   
woman in. "Ohhh Shinji, you have a visitor," she sweetly called.  
  
Shinji looked into the entranceway to see Melissa, smiling and   
waving like he would imagine an old friend doing. "Hey Shinji! How   
you been? I was in the neighborhood and thought I might stop by and   
see if you wanted to grab some lunch and catch up on some stuff?"  
  
Shinji was petrified. With all of the concern with the angel and   
such he had put the mercenaries completely out of his mind. Before   
Shinji could stammer out any sort of reply though, Misato answered the   
question for him.  
  
"Sure he can, we were just about to take a break for lunch   
anyway. Just get him back in about an hour, ok?" Misato turned and   
winked at Shinji.  
  
"I... I better go change then, OK?" Shinji forced out. Shinji   
turned and almost bolted to his room. As he closed the door he heard   
Misato giggle, then comment to Melissa, "He's a little girl-shy, huh?"  
  
Shinji stood there for a minute. How did they find him? Where   
were the others? Seeing no escape, Shinji changed into his normal   
attire and left his room. Asuka was eating in the kitchen and when he   
passed she gave him and icy stare. Misato and Melissa were chatting as   
he approached.  
  
"I'm ready," Shinji said.  
  
"Ok, be back in an hour." Misato called as Shinji and Melissa   
left. Misato never even wondered why she was so quick to let Shinji   
walk off with a complete stranger.  
  
  
To say that Shinji was nervous as he walked down the street next   
to the attractive young merc. would be an understatement. It wasn't   
even the type of nervousness that he regularly had when in the presence   
of good-looking woman like Misato, Ritsuko, or Asuka. No, this was the   
fearing-for-one's-life type of nervousness.   
  
Melissa looked over and seemed to take pity on the poor boy that   
looked to be at his wits end. "So, been busy lately?" she asked   
conversationally.  
  
"Y... ya. I guess you could say that. Where, where are we   
going?" Shinji stammered out.  
  
"Relax, you're going to give yourself an ulcer if you keep this   
up. We're going to this little park about half a kilometer from here   
so that we can talk in relative private. I promise that I don't bite."   
She suddenly turned to Shinji with a playful look on her face. "Least   
not on a first date." She suddenly got a little more serious.   
"Seriously, we just want to talk. We're strangers here and don't want   
to run afoul of customs or laws... or fights between giant robots and   
equally giant monsters."  
  
"I thought you said that you didn't know about Eva?" Shinji   
asked softly, his tension rising again.  
  
"Calm down. We only just found out, and it was mostly by   
accident. Ferris and Kyle saw the fight and were able to patch into   
the com frequency and listen in. They figured that you were piloting   
the purple one?"  
  
"Yes, I pilot Eva 01." They had arrived at the park without   
Shinji even noticing and Melissa led him to a table by the small lake   
there. Shinji sat down heavily. "But why? I won't tell anyone about   
you, I swear... why would I? Who would believe me if I did?"  
  
"We didn't really think you would, but like I said a minute ago,   
we need a contact of some sort. Someone to point at the pitfalls so   
that we don't stumble blindly into them. Thing is, you're the only   
real choice available to us."  
  
"But why? Why me?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, you already know about us. Second, Hector   
and Amber both think that we can trust you. Finally, I don't know. It   
just seems like a good choice. Don't worry, the most we need you to do   
is provide some basic history and cultural stuff, a tour guide, that   
sort of thing. It's not like we won't reimburse you in some way for   
your time if that's what you're worried about." Melissa stared at the   
nervous boy for a short time then continued. "Don't worry, we won't,   
and wouldn't, ask you to do anything wrong. We only want to fit in and   
keep our heads down till we can leave."  
  
["Hey Melissa, mind if I talk to him for a minute?"] Kyle had   
walked over from where he was standing in a nearby clump of trees.  
  
["Sure, no problem."] She said after a moment's hesitation. She   
stood and as she left, she turned to Shinji and said "Don't worry 'bout   
him too much, he's a little gruff, but he's a decent sort deep down."   
She then turned to Kyle, ["All yours. Play nice now."] She then   
walked toward the small lake and began to feed breadcrumbs to the birds   
that were clustered there.  
  
Kyle sat down and looked at Shinji. Then without preamble he   
said ["Twelve."]  
  
Shinji was startled by this odd statement and replied without   
really thinking. ["Twelve? Twelve what?"]  
  
["Twelve guys, in suits, packing heat, and following you. Non-  
interfering, bodyguard formation if I don't miss my guess. Formed up   
around you no less. I figure it has something to do with you jockeying   
that 'bot, right?"] Kyle said this casually, like he was talking to   
his son about a day at the office.  
  
["They're probably Section Two agents, making sure I'm safe and   
in case I try to run away again."] Shinji answered in a whisper.  
  
["Don't like fighting, right? Why did you come back when you   
ran? They can't make you pilot that thing against your will can   
they?"]  
  
["Because there's no one else who can. Only the pilots can   
synchronize with the Evangelions, and only the Evangelions can fight   
the Angels."] Shinji was clenching and unclenching his hand under the   
table. ["I don't like it though."]  
  
["Well that does explain the guards. Why do you keep piloting it   
then, can't they find someone else to take over?"]  
  
["I... I... I don't know. I guess maybe because they tell me to.   
It, validates my existence maybe. I just don't know."] By the end,   
Shinji's voice was a barely audible whisper.  
  
["I know that feeling."] Kyle answered. ["After my parents died   
when I was about, your age I guess, I was sort of cast adrift. I   
tapped out what cash my parents had saved to pay for training as a...   
soldier I guess you could say, and some gear. When I turned nineteen,   
I went out looking for something, anything. Answers, a purpose,   
whatever. Two years I was like that, wandering from job to job, merc-  
ing, guarding buildings or people, pretty much just getting by. Then   
one day, I wander into this flyspeck of a town out on the ass of   
nowhere and the people are getting ready to lynch this guy. Reason, he   
was a mage. They found out when he cured some local kid of a fever. I   
knew that I couldn't let them kill him. Just didn't sit well with me.   
Apparently I wasn't the only one that thought so. Right as I'm   
blasting the rope they're about to use to stretch out his neck, this   
hovercycle roars in and clears the crowd from the gallows. Anyway, the   
other guy and me save the mage and got the hell out of town. The mage   
was Alister and the guy on the hovercycle was Ferris. We been together   
ever since. It doesn't hurt quite as much anymore."] Kyle suddenly   
looked directly into Shinji's eyes. ["I've talked to others who filled   
that hollow with their first pay check, or a lover, or a hundred other   
things. There's no easy answer if that's what you're looking for, like   
I was."] Kyle chuckled, ["But hell, I'm just a mercenary. But you,   
you've got some kind of mission. A purpose laid out for ya. And when   
you square off against one of those monsters you're helping people.   
Now I know, sometime people get hurt, friends, loved ones, some   
strangers caught in the crossfire. Sometimes, they die. That's the   
reality of what you do and I got the feeling no one's really told that   
to you plain and outright yet, have they? Let me impart some of the   
wisdom that my teacher told me before I left for my 'life of   
adventure.' 'Mourn the losses, and move on. If you don't, it will eat   
you up inside until you are nothing but a shell. Find your own peace,   
that'll keep you sane. Choose your fights wisely, that'll keep you   
true to yourself. And, there is always someone better then you,   
that'll save you a lot of hassle later on. Above all, never let the   
battles overshadow more of your life then necessary, appreciate every   
tranquil moment, and fight hard to preserve them. *That*, will keep you   
human.' Now, this last bit I found out on my own. If you ever stop   
hating it, run. Run far and fast and don't look back."]  
  
["I don't know if I understand. I want to, but I don't."]   
Shinji hung his head, slightly overwhelmed.  
  
["Good,"] Kyle answered. Shinji's head jerked up and he looked   
at the other, slightly shocked. Kyle grinned and tilted his mirror   
shades down a bit and winked his artificial eye at Shinji. ["If I   
didn't get it on the first time through, why should you. Besides,   
these are just some guidelines, not an instruction manual."]  
  
["Thank you..."]   
  
["No problem. Now I got a deal for ya. In exchange for helping   
us out like Melissa was supposed to talk to you about, I'll try to help   
you as much as I can with this stuff here. Hell, all of us will.   
We're warriors, and we got to stick together, right?"] Kyle held out   
his hand to Shinji. Shinji looked at it, an edge of metal visible   
between glove and sleeve.  
  
["Deal!"] He replied and shook the offered hand. For the first   
time in awhile, things were starting to look up in his life.  
  
Seeing that the two were done, Melissa walked over and said,   
  
"Well, I would love to let you two stay and chat, but that Charm spell   
I used can only be stretched so far, so I better get you home."  
  
Shinji nodded and stood, then looking back at the still-seated   
Kyle, he said, ["Thank you... again"]  
  
Kyle shrugged and answered, ["No problem. Good luck."]  
  
Suddenly, Shinji thought of something. ["So, did that feeling go   
away? Did you find what it was you were looking for?"]  
  
Kyle thought for a moment before he replied. ["I thought I did,   
but I was wrong. It's still there. Not as bad as before, but it's   
still there."]  
  
As the two of them walked away, Melissa reached into the small   
backpack she was carrying and produced a pair of sandwiches. "Hey   
Shinji, you hungry?"  
  
"Well, ya, I guess I am."  
  
"Here you go then, roasted rabbit on rye. So Shinji, tell me about   
this world of yours, just the normal stuff." Eating and talking they   
returned to Misato's.  
  
  
"Misato, why does Shinji get to go out to lunch and I don't?"   
Asuka asked her guardian and roommate.  
  
"Well, because an old friend came to get him and because we need   
a chance to talk; in private. After the success of this mission, these   
living conditions will be permanent. That means that Pen-Pen, Shinji,   
and myself will be your roommates from this point on."  
  
"No WAY!" Asuka stood up and screamed. "No way am I going to be   
roommates with that spineless child!"  
  
"I'm not finished yet." Misato interrupted, her voice soft but   
with a definite edge. "Now, I don't expect the two of you to become   
best of friends overnight, but I do expect you both to be civil to each   
other. That goes especially for you. The two of you aren't enemies,   
you're teammates, and if you can't learn to work together it will get   
you both killed. I want you to think about that now, ok?" With that,   
Misato picked up her beer and walked to the living room to watch TV.  
  
Asuka on the other hand, screamed in frustration and stormed off   
to her room, slamming the door after. A steady stream of German curses   
could be heard from within.  
  
Pen-Pen watched as the strange, hyper girl indulged in yet   
another tantrum and shook his head. "Poor kid..." he thought.   
Finishing his fish he went to Misato's fridge and got a beer. He then   
walked into the living room to join Misato. The two sat for some time,   
sipping beer in silence.  
  
"Well Pen-Pen," Misato asked at last, "what do you think? Think   
it'll work?"  
  
"Warck..." the warm-water penguin replied.  
  
"Ya, I hope so too."  
  
  
...to be continued  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Another chapter done, and soon to start on the next. I hope   
people weren't to put off by Kyle's attempt to be a motivational   
speaker, but this will help to set the relationship between the   
mercenaries and Shinji for the rest of the fic. Asuka fans, I know she   
seemed a little harsh, but look at how she treated Shinji during the   
training sequence of "With one Accord in a Flash/Both of You Dance like   
You Want to Win!" But don't worry, Shinji won't be the only one to   
have a personality change over the course of this story. As for you   
Rei fans out there, I'm going to work on including her a lot more in   
upcoming chapters, there was just no easy way to put her in yet. She   
also MIGHT have a bit of a personality shift, but I haven't decided   
yet. For those Rifters out there, Charm is in Conversion Book One   
(which I highly recommend! Rules for Rifts Earth super-beings, the   
first printing of WP Sharpshooter, and tons of monsters. What is there   
not to like?). Stats on new Rifts stuff will be in the next fic.   
Really, I promise! Scouts Honor! Also, please, please, please, please,  
please, please, PLEASE give me some feedback!!! It sooo validates my  
existance! Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if you love it! Tell me why!  
Just please tell me something!! I need this. It's like a drug. It's   
almost as bad as my Magic the Gathering monkey! Finally, Last but not least,  
I would like to thank my prereaders:  
  
Nevyn  
Sarevock   
Draven Killjoy  
Josh Z  
Alan Slaughter  
My Mom (sorry I didn't change that occurence of the F-word Mom...)  
and last but not least, my editor: Annie the Laughing Kookaburru. Thanx   
Annie! See you next time.  
  
  
Rough Draft v.1.0 02-09-01  
Rough Draft v.1.1 02-19-01  
Final Draft v.2.0 03-07-01 


	4. Revelations II

  
Crossroads  
  
An Evangelion Rifts Crossover story  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The   
Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb®   
Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and   
Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM)   
Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM),  
Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM),   
Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire   
Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM),   
Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM),   
Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM),   
Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM),   
Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed   
by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without   
permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue   
me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
However, Micro-Cell IS all mine!!!!! Hahahahaha!! Do feel free to use it in  
your own Rift's games if you want, but just remeber where you got it from...  
  
  
  
Welcome again to my humble little fic. As you may or may not   
remember, last time, Alister was contacted in a dream by some `unknown   
entity.' After this, the mage awoke and was told about their encounter   
with Shinji and about the fight between the EVA's and the Angel. The   
next day Kyle, Anika, and Melissa decided to pay Shinji a visit.   
Confronted again with the mercenaries from the world of Rifts, Shinji   
almost panicked, but in the end, heard them out (like he had that much   
of a choice...). They have been able to convince Shinji of their   
genuine good intentions, and he has agreed to help them in what ways he   
can. Now the story continues.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations II  
  
  
"Wow, every computer in the world?"  
  
"Pretty much. They've been talking about making it into a   
virtual environment. My friend Kensuke talks about it almost as much   
as he does Eva, and the military."  
  
"I got to log me onto that!" Just then the two arrived at the   
front door of the apartment complex where Shinji lived. "Hey Shinji,   
here's your building, got you home in under an hour!" Melissa declared   
proudly.  
  
"Well at least Misato won't be upset. Asuka though. she always   
seems to be upset about something." Shinji said.  
  
"Some roommate. Listen, if you need to get in touch with us, or   
us you for that matter, use this." With that she handed him a small   
electronic device about the same size as his SDAT player. It had what   
looked like a set of some sort of headphones and a patch of some sort   
on the end of the other cord sticking out of it. "It's a V-300 walkie-  
talkie. It has a range of about three miles. The frequency is set at   
187.658. Pretty much all that means is that you shouldn't change the   
frequency lock. To talk with it, attach the mic to your throat like   
so," with that she pulled down her collar and pointed at the mic   
attached to her own throat. "Then press the button on the cord," she   
pointed to a small piece of plastic with a pressure plate on it, "and   
just talk softly. Top of the line bit of hardware, this: multi-  
environmental, lithium battery, built in scrambler/decoder, and is   
hardened against some degree of EMP, so take good care of it. If you   
call us, you'll need to get our attention. To do this press the long   
button on the side here, this will send a burst of signal noise to the   
base unit and let us know you're there. Any questions?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Ok, great! I'll see you around." Melissa waved, turned and   
began to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I do have one question..." Melissa stopped and turned to   
face him. "How long will you be here?"  
  
"I don't know." Melissa shrugged and turning resumed her path.   
"Only time will tell. Later!"  
  
As Shinji rode the elevator up, he sighed. "As if my life wasn't   
complicated enough..." he mumbled.  
  
Shinji walked down the hallway to the apartment he shared with   
Misato and now Asuka. Shinji was just opening the door when Kyle's   
words came back to him, `I'll help. Hell, we'll all help...' Maybe   
things were starting to look up after all. Shinji opened the door and   
walked in. "I'm home."  
  
"Well, it's about damn time." Asuka was waiting. "Running out   
to lunch and leaving me here. How dare you! Well, what are you   
waiting for? Go change. Scheisse, if YOU'RE ever going to learn those   
steps right YOU had better get back to practicing. What are you just   
standing there for? MOVE!"  
  
Shinji sighed again and walked to his room. "Then again..." he   
mumbled.  
  
"What was that Third Child?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm going already. Sheesh." With this, the   
door to "Shinji's Lovely Suite" slammed shut.  
  
Asuka just glared at him, or at least the door to his room.   
"Idiot."  
  
Misato, watching the entire exchange also sighed. "It's going to   
be a loonnggg week..."  
  
  
"I see, keep me informed of the situation. No, I see no need to   
divert men to them, but be on the lookout for them, nonetheless." Gendo   
Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV, put down the phone, an odd look on   
his face.  
  
"What is it Ikari?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"Two people made contact with the Third Child. After speaking   
with him for a short time, the two unknowns were able to evade Section   
Two agents who followed them. Both of the subjects were armed."  
  
"Is the Third all right?"  
  
"Yes, he has returned to Captain Katsuragi's apartment."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about this." The   
Supreme Commander of NERV paused for a moment. "As long as it does not   
interfere with The Scenario, it doesn't mater." The commander   
skillfully moved a chess piece on the board between the two of them.   
"Everything is still proceeding on schedule. Check, professor."  
  
  
The second day of the intense training was much like the first,   
except for Shinji's mealtime escape. By the third day, Shinji had   
gotten most of the steps down, but was still out of synch with Asuka.   
The third day was also when three concerned friends decided to pay a   
visit.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Touji Suzuhara asked the class   
representative Hikari Horaki.  
  
"I could ask the same of you and Mr. Aida, Touji." Hikari   
replied as she reached out and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming..." two muffled voices, said in unison. As the three   
classmates looked at each other in confusion, the door opened. Three   
jaws dropped.  
  
"They... they're doing it again!" Kensuke yelped.  
  
There, standing in the doorway were Shinji and Asuka, both in   
black, spandex dance suits with identically patterned (but different   
colored) tank tops.  
  
"W, what's going on?" Touji stammered out.  
  
"We have to eat, breathe, and even sleep together," the two   
pilots informed their friends, still speaking in unison.  
  
Hikari gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "You're living   
in sin!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's not like that!" Shinji and Asuka declared as one.   
"Misato is making us do this!"  
  
The argument might have gone on longer if not for the appearance   
of Misato herself accompanied by Rei. Looking at the scene before her   
she began to giggle.  
  
"Maybe you can tell us what's going on, Misato." Touji calmly   
asked.  
  
"Sure, why don't you three come on in," the adult replied, waving   
the group in. The children looked at each other and with a shrug   
followed.  
  
After a brief explanation of the situation, and an introduction   
to pen-pen for those not yet acquainted, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari sat   
down in the living room next to Rei to watch the practice.  
  
"So, how is it going so far, Misato?" Touji asked.  
  
"Well, see for yourself..." Misato's timing couldn't have been   
better for at that exact moment, Shinji screwed up.  
  
Asuka screamed in frustration. "How in the world am I supposed   
to be in step with this no-talent drip?" she demanded.  
  
"So, you're saying you can't do it?" Misato asked innocently,   
between sips of beer.  
  
"Ha, I'm saying no one could do it. Not with Shinji at least."   
Asuka replied without hesitation.  
  
"Rei?" Misato said simply.  
  
"Yes?" Rei replied in her normal deadpan.  
  
"Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." With that she stood, put on a set of headphones and   
walked over to the pad where Asuka had been standing. Shinji put back   
on his own headphones and the training sequence began anew. Asuka   
looked on in horror as Rei and Shinji moved in perfect time with each   
other and the music, executing the dance flawlessly.  
  
"If Unit 00 wasn't inoperable, I'd send Rei..." Misato observed.  
  
This was simply too much for Asuka's ego to take. With a scream   
of frustration she stormed out of the apartment. Shinji looked up at   
this outburst, just in time to see Asuka's fleeing form go out the   
front door.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Hikari asked angrily.  
  
Shinji, the master conversationalist, responded, "Huh?"  
  
"Go follow her! You made her cry, this is your fault!"  
  
Shinji, fearing the wrath of the class representative, followed   
Asuka.  
  
  
  
Shinji found Asuka at the convenience store a block away from the   
apartment. She was buying some snack food and soda, and she still   
looked kinda pissed. Shinji took a deep breath and walked over.  
"I know. I have to go on this mission." Asuka said without   
preamble. Shinji didn't answer. "If that's the way of it, then fine!   
We are going to practice until it's right. No matter what!" Shinji   
almost shied back from her at that point; the fire that seemed to blaze   
in her eyes scared the hell out of him...  
  
  
The next few days of training passed in a blur, but in the end   
they had done it. They knew the steps, they moved in time with the   
music and each other; they were ready. Misato was pleasantly surprised   
to say the least. After Asuka's outburst, she and Shinji seemed to   
have come to an understanding of some sort. While Asuka didn't give   
the boy much slack, she gave him some; just enough to get the job done,   
it would seem. What was really surprising was Shinji's attitude. He   
had become a little... better? A little more at peace with himself   
maybe? She doubted that Asuka had anything to do with this; she was   
still giving him hell when she could get away with it. The only other   
thing she could think of was the lunch with his friend, that girl...   
no, woman - Melissa. For the hundredth time Misato wondered what the   
two of them had talked about... of did. Maybe she would ask him about   
it when this Angel was defeated. Other then that, everything was going   
on schedule, the repairs would be done on Units 01 and 02 in a mater of   
hours and the operation would start shortly thereafter. Not a moment   
too late, either; the Angel was already showing signs of movement.   
They were cutting it close, far too close. "All right, you two behave   
tonight, ok? If you need anything just call me at HQ." She called as   
she walked out the door. Then, almost as an afterthought she called   
back, "and don't stay up too late."  
  
"OK, Misato," two voices called as one.  
  
Tomorrow they WOULD win; she would have her revenge against   
them... she would have her vengeance against all of the Angels.  
  
  
Shinji was determined to make use of his time to relax. With   
Misato working tonight, he and Asuka wouldn't have to do everything in   
unison. Shinji probably would have continued along this train of   
thought except for the emergence of Asuka from the bathroom.  
  
"So, Shinji, Misato is gone for the night?" Asuka asked in a   
neutral tone.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She said that she has to work the night shift.   
Something about last minute preparations." He answered.  
  
"Excellent!" With that Asuka walked over, picked up her futon   
and walked into the next room, unceremoniously dropping the futon on   
the floor. She then flopped to the floor on top of it and turned to   
face her roommate. "This Third Child," she said, indicating the door,   
"is the Invincible Wall of Jehrico. It separates me from you. It will   
remain that way for the night." With that she slammed the door shut.  
  
Shinji shrugged his shoulders and went to his room to get some   
fresh batteries for his SDAT. As he was digging around for some, his   
hand came across the com-unit that Melissa had given him. He stared at   
it for a minute, then reached over and picked it up. He carefully   
inserted the single earbud and attached the microphone to his throat   
like Melissa had shown him. Shinji licked his lips nervously then   
pressed the `blast' button. A minute or so passed and without any   
response and he was about to put the device down when he got an answer.  
  
["I read, please identify."] Kyle's voice responded evenly.  
  
["Um, it's just me, Shinji."] Shinji replied weakly.  
  
["Hey kid! How they hanging?"] Kyle replied cheerily.  
  
["How are... what hanging?"] Shinji replied, confused.  
  
["Ha, never mind kid. What's happening? Why you call?"]  
  
["I... I... don't really know."] Shinji stammered in reply. ["I   
just kinda wanted to talk to someone. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing   
you."]  
  
["Hey, no problemo. How goes the training?"]  
  
["Well, Asuka and I are finally in step and in time, so that's   
going well. Unfortunately, Asuka's been a bit of a pain..."  
  
["You want to talk about it?"] Kyle responded gently.  
  
["If, you don't mind... sometimes it's hard to talk about this   
kinda stuff with Misato..."]  
  
["Hell, what are friends for? Talk away."]  
  
["Well, to start with, she's always bossing me around. She moved   
in here and kicked me out of my room and just sort of took it over. I   
wouldn't have minded really if she would have asked first, but she just   
did it. That and she's always kicking me and calling me stupid and a   
pervert and stuff."] Shinji paused for a moment and sighed. ["I don't   
know why. I try to be nice to her, she just doesn't seem to want to   
give me a break."]  
  
["Maybe it's just her time of the month?"] a new, deeper, voice   
chimed in.  
  
Kyle chuckled. ["You remember Ferris, right? Big guy... wolf-  
like... bad breath...?']  
  
["Hey, my breath is naturally minty fresh, unlike SOME people I   
know..."] the Wolfen countered. ["How you doing pup? Did pretty damn   
well against that critter the other day. Cheap move, being able to   
survive being cut in two like that and then animate both halves as   
separate entities. Damn cheap."]  
  
["I... I remember you. Hi."] Shinji hesitantly answered.  
  
["Hey, calm down now, pup. Kyle and Melissa briefed us on what's   
going on. We all agree that we ought to help ya out as much as we can.   
Specially considering what you're doing for us."] Ferris' voice chimed   
through the com.  
  
["Thank you. I don't know what else to say..."] Shinji answered.  
  
["That's more than enough."] Kyle answered. ["So, still want to   
talk? Got two sets of ears that were bored stiff till you called."]  
  
["Well, yes, if you don't mind."] Shinji wondered why he was   
opening up to these people who were virtually strangers. Then he   
realized it was because he needed to open up to someone and he felt on   
some instinctual level that he could trust them.  
  
["Talk away my friend, talk away,"] Kyle answered.  
  
["Ok... well, like I was saying, Asuka is just plain me to me   
most of the time. Not really cruel or anything, just mean. I kinda   
want to talk to Misato about it, but I think that she'd just tease the   
both of us, and it would get worse. Misato's nice and all, I really   
like her. She's like, I don't know, a big sister that I never had or   
something. My friends Touji and Kensuke just aren't much help when I   
try to talk to them about this stuff. They try and all, but Touji is   
too busy drooling over Misato and Kensuke about Misato and Evangelion.   
Then there's Rei. She's another pilot. I can't really talk to her   
`cause I don't know if she'd answer or not. She's always so quite.   
And it's not like I could talk to my father about anything..."] Shinji   
trailed off at this point, not quite sure what else to say, but feeling   
better to have said it.  
  
["Were is you old man? Another city or something?"] Kyle asked.  
  
["No, he's here... he just... he just... I'm just a tool to him.   
That's the only reason I'm here, he has a use for me. He doesn't care   
about me. No matter what I do, I just can't seem to get him to notice   
me. I can't seem to get him to respect me..."] Shinji was speaking in   
a harsh whisper by the end and was starting to tear up.  
  
["Hey, calm down now. It's OK."] Kyle chuckled softly. ["And I   
thought that my life was fucked. Listen, this Asuka chick sounds like   
she has some issues. My advice, try to avoid her bad side, be civil,   
and don't react to it when possible. Try to give what you get, too.   
Don't be mean about it; just respond to it with some wit. It works for   
me."] He could hear Ferris giving noises to the affirmative in the   
background. ["As for Misato, I say appreciate her. She sounds like a   
good person who really cares about you. I'm sure if you ask her about   
this stuff she would respect you enough not to make a joke out of it.   
As for your friends, they sound like typical teenagers to me. Give `em   
a few months and I'm sure they'll calm down on the Misato and EVA   
things. Rei, I don't know what to say about her. Maybe she's just   
shy. As for your old man, I think he sounds like an ass."]  
  
["Sound's kinda like my father actually..."] Ferris interjected.   
["Cold, distant, aloof, manipulative. Saw me as a thing, not his   
son."]  
  
["But I want him to be proud of me. Is that so wrong?"] Shinji   
whispered back.  
  
["Not at all, pup. My father wanted me to be something I wasn't,   
so eventually I just packed up and left. For awhile I tried to impress   
him. Did big jobs, almost got myself killed on a few, and all it got   
me is an artificial lung and eye. After I realized that nothing I   
could do would truly make him proud of me, I left for good and never   
once looked back. In some sick way, I miss him and my family   
sometimes, but it's better then him controlling me. There's just no   
pleasing some, you just have to get over it."]  
  
["I don't know if I can,"] Shinji replied.  
  
["Sure ya can. Just find some better reason for going on,"]   
Ferris reassured.  
  
["My personal favorite: You're saving the fucking world! Think   
of all the honeys that can get you,"] Kyle said cheerily.  
  
Shinji kinda laughed at that. ["What girl would want to go out   
with me? I'm just a scrawny little coward..."]  
  
["I don't think you're a coward. I think you got pushed into an   
insane situation with no preparation or regard for you,"] Ferris   
rebuffed. ["And as for being a weakling, you just got yourself some   
personal trainers, Headhunter style!"] (Author's note: If Shinji   
really knew what he was getting into at this point, he would have been   
more afraid then relieved me thinks... 8^)  
  
["Really? You'd do that?"]  
  
["We said we'd help kid. But I think that for now you should be   
hitting the hay. If I don't miss my guess, you got a big day   
tomorrow,"] Kyle said.  
  
["You're right, I should. Thank you..."]  
  
["No problem. Sleep tight. Signing off."] With that, static   
replaced Kyle's voice. Shinji put the com unit back into his dresser   
drawer and replaced the batteries in his SDAT, a small smile on his   
face. He walked back out to the living room and lay down on his futon   
and was soon drifting off into sleep.  
  
  
"Who in the world was he talking to?" Asuka asked herself. "Oh   
well, I'll bug him about it later." With that, she turned of the light   
in her room and went to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, her sleep was plagued by nightmares of a doll with   
a torn-off head with red yarn hair, the silhouette of a woman hanging   
from a rafter and a sweet voice whispering of death and heaven. With a   
yelp, Asuka awoke.  
  
"Why now?" she asked herself as she got up and stumbled, half-  
asleep, to the bathroom. After that she walked back to her futon in a   
daze. However, it was not her futon where she ended up. Out of habit   
she had gone to the living room and lain down next to Shinji, drifting   
off to sleep again.  
  
Shinji found it hard to do the same. Woken by the girls' yelp,   
he now found himself a mere handsbreath away from her. While he had   
often admired Asuka from a distance, the last thing he had ever   
expected was to see her lying next to him. Shinji licked his lips   
nervously, repeating his mantra over and over in his mind. `I mustn't   
run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away,   
Imustn'trunaway, Imustn'trunaway, Imustn'trunaway...' Shinji licked his   
lips again as his face moved closer to that of the vision just   
centimeters from him. Right before he closed the last bit of distance,   
he saw Asuka's lips move. He froze. Again her lips moved, but this   
time a word escaped them.  
  
"Mama..." Asuka whispered pleadingly, a tear beginning to roll   
down her cheek.  
  
Shinji looked at her for a moment and then brushed away the tear   
as lightly as he could. The girl stirred but didn't wake. He moved   
himself and a blanket a distance away and tried to get comfortable.   
His last thoughts were: `You're just a child, too..."  
  
  
"T-minus ten minutes and counting till operation. T-minus ten   
minutes."  
  
Shinji was already in the entry plug of Unit 01. The plug was   
already in the EVA and was filled with LCL. The nerve connections had   
been established a few minute prior and the EVA was being moved to the   
launch platform.  
  
["Shinji! Hey Shinji!"]  
  
Shinji jumped at the sound of Melissa's voice.  
  
["Good luck out there - go get `em!"] With that, the channel   
closed. Shinji looked around the control room to see if anyone had   
noticed, but it seemed that everyone was too busy, and the communiqu‚   
had gone unnoticed.  
  
With a clang, EVA 01 was locked into position for launch next to   
Unit 02.  
  
Another com screen opened and Asuka's face appeared in the hallow   
display before him. "You ready Shinji?" She asked.  
  
"Ready and waiting." He replied.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka. Prepare for launch. You know what to do."   
Misato instructed.  
  
"Right Misato." The Children said in unison.  
  
In the control room, the monitors were displaying the Angel's   
advance towards Tokyo-3. Seconds seemed to drag by until the countdown   
clock finally reached zero.  
  
"EVA'S LAUNCH!" Misato yelled.  
  
With a clang and a rush of air accompanied by music, the two   
EVA's were flung to the surface. With deadly precision they attacked   
in perfect harmony with guns, knives, spears, rocket launchers, fists,   
and finally, as the music reached its peak, the two robot war machines   
leaped into the air and drove their feet into the two cores becoming   
one. The impact drove the Angel and EVA's back several miles before   
the core(s) exploded with a deafening roar.  
  
  
["Damn. That isss impressive..."] Hector commented, a hint of   
awe in his voice.  
  
From a rise some two miles from most of the combat, the seven   
mercenaries watched in stunned silence. Despite coming from a world   
where monsters and giant robots were commonplace, the Angel and the two   
EVA's were impressive. They were fast, agile, and HUGE! Bigger then   
any `mech that any of them had ever seen. For Kyle and Ferris, whose   
livelihoods revolved around robot war-machines far more than the   
others, this was damn near a religious experience.  
  
[" I sooo want one of those..."] Ferris said. ["Think the local   
black market will have one?"]  
  
["We can only dream, my friend. We can only dream..."] Kyle   
answered in a hushed tone.  
  
As the Angel's core detonated, the shock wave roared out and   
washed harmlessly over them, protected by one of Alister's spells. As   
the heat and such died down, Melissa started to giggle. The others   
looked at her curiously.  
  
["Switch to the frequency that NERV transmits at, quick!"] She   
said.  
  
The others did so and were soon laughing as well.   
["Thank the gods for universal translators!"] Amber said between   
laughs.  
  
  
"I know you tried to kiss me last night, Third Child!" Asuka   
taunted.  
  
"What?! No fair, you were awake?!" Shinji replied without   
thinking.  
  
"WHAT!! You didn't, did you? Mien Gut, you pervert!"  
  
"N, no I didn't! You started crying for your mother so I   
stopped!"  
  
  
["Hey, Alister, why aren't you laughing? This is good stuff."]   
Melissa asked. Alister, though, was standing very still, looking   
intently at the EVA's being retrieved. Melissa walked over and put her   
hand on the mage's shoulder. ["What is it, love?"]  
  
["Look at the EVA's with your sight,"] he replied quietly.  
  
["OK..."] Melissa closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at   
the EVA's again. She gasped.  
  
["You see it too, right?"] Alister asked hesitantly.  
  
["Yeah..."] She whispered back.  
  
["Good, I thought I lost it there for a minute,"] He said.  
  
["What do you think it means?"]  
  
["I have no idea. None whatsoever..."]  
  
They watched as the EVA's were hauled away, in awe of what they   
saw. Around both of the gigantic robots there was an Aura. An Aura   
that only living things could have.  
  
...to be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author notes:  
Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out, but I've been busy   
with work and school. I promise to TRY and get the next chapter out   
MUCH sooner. 8^) I hope... Well anyway, it seems that now the mercs   
have discovered one of NERV's little secrets, but what will they do   
about it? Also, section two has taken notice of them, but for now they   
are not to be worried about. What will happen when they begin to   
become more involved in the life of Shinji, and later Rei (see, I   
didn't forget her or nothing...) and maybe even Asuka down the line?   
Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see huh? The next chapter   
will be even heavier in the Shinji/mercs interaction. In a few more   
chapters we will begin to see what kind of changes this will have on   
the children and those around them. If you need to get in contact with   
me, my email is isamu@nerv-hq.zzn.com and my ICQ number is: 20130664.   
Thanks, and tune in next time for Chapter 5: New Teachers.  
  
I would again like to thank my prereaders:  
  
Sarevock  
Josh Z  
Qut/Draven Killjoy  
And my editor Annie the Laughing Kookaburra  
  
  
  
And now, for another GM's corner. One of the things that annoys the   
hell out of me in the Rifts world is the tech. While there are more   
weapons then you can shake a stick at and TW devices that are pretty   
cool and all, there are no high tech toys per say, and the ones they do   
have kinda... suck. Well, I'll try to fix THAT as we go along! Now,   
in this chapter, the mercenaries gave Shinji a little com unit. Cool   
little piece of hardware that, huh? But how oh how did it work at such   
a long range? I'm sure that the others MUST have been outside of the   
three-mile range? Well, I'm gonna fix THAT too!   
  
  
Micro-Cell Equipment's Com series of personal communication equipment.  
  
Micro-Cell's V-Series: The V-Series of personal com units is   
built with the soldier of fortune in mind! These handy little devices   
come in several styles and can even be custom built into your   
environmental armor! (Cost is that of unit plus the cost of   
instillation. Only the V-X00 series can be installed in this way.)   
Micro-Cell has 4 different grades of hardware depending on you needs.  
V-100, Basic Unit: Three-mile range, variable frequency, a high   
yield lithium battery good for 40 hours of continual use (non-  
rechargeable), MDC of 15. Weight: 7 ounces. Cost: 175 credits,   
excellent availability.   
  
V-200, Standard Grade Unit: Three-mile range, variable frequency,   
a high yield lithium battery good for 30 hours of continual use   
(rechargeable), decent scrambler/decoder (-20% to attempts at breaking   
the encryption), MDC of 15. Weight: 7 ounces. Cost: 450 credits.  
  
V-300, High Grade Unit: Three-mile range, variable frequency   
burst transmissions, a super high yield lithium battery good for 30   
hours of constant use (rechargeable), excellent scrambler/decoder (-30%   
to attempts at breaking the encryption), multi-environmental (fully   
waterproof at up to 30 meters, hardened against low levels of EMP), MDC   
of 20. Weight: 12 ounces. Cost: 600 credits.  
  
V-400, Highest Grade Unit: Three-mile range, variable frequency   
burst transmissions, a super high yield lithium battery good for 25   
hours of constant use (rechargeable), excellent scrambler/decoder (-30%   
to attempts at breaking the encryption), multi-environmental (fully   
waterproof at up to 40 meters, hardened against low levels of EMP),   
built in language translator (has American, Spanish, Euro, Dragonese,   
and Gobbley at 94% proficiency; can still be used as per a normal   
language translator). Weight: 1 pound, 4 ounces. Cost: 10,000   
credits. Fair availability. (Sales are low for this model due to high   
cost and will probably be discounted to 8,000 credits a unit to try and   
garner more sales. If this doesn't work this series will be   
discontinued in a year unless sales pick up.)  
  
V-1000, Command Post Module: This is more along the lines of a   
backpack radio, it has a far greater range and better systems then it's   
smaller counterparts. It also has the capability to link with up to 60   
smaller units (V-100, V-200, V-300, or V-400's), that it can track with   
its limited use integrated radar, to act as a communication hub and   
signal booster. If carefully placed, you can stretch the range on the   
V-X00 series to 6 or 7 miles, with some `boosters,' even further! It   
has a full scrambler/decoder package, multi-frequency burst   
transmitter/receiver with a 60-mile range, several super high yield   
lithium batteries (rechargeable) that are good for up to 80 hours of   
constant use, and EMP hardened casing unit with 60 MDC. It also comes   
equipped with an internal computer (1 gigs RAM, and 40 gigs of memory,   
and 2 gighz processor) and an integrated language translator (has   
American, Spanish, Euro, Japanese, Chinese, Dragonese, and Gobbley at   
94% proficiency, and can be programmed with up to 6 more). It is about   
the same size as the Wilk's PC-2020 but has an antenna array. Weight:   
18lbs. Cost: 20,000 credits. Good availability in high tech cities,   
poor elsewhere. Note: this does not have the holographic identifying   
capabilities of the PC-2020.  
  
V-50 `Boosters': With the relatively short range offered by most   
portable communications devices, and the field units with greater range   
often being far to bulky for effective use by merc groups there has   
been a need for the Rift's earth equivalent of cellular towers, thus   
the `boosters.' About the size of two loaves of bread side by side, a   
booster is a relatively inexpensive way to get the most out of your   
radios. They can be tied into the V-1000's system for easy use. They   
can boost a signal up to 15 miles. Long as you stay within your hand   
unit's range, you won't be out of touch with your buddies. Comes with   
integrated magnetic clamps with a key release system. Weight: 5lbs.   
MDC: 70. Cost: 300 credits. Power Cell is good for about 120 hours of   
constant use.  
  
Remember that all of the V-X00 series come with a `quite headset'   
(attaches to the head just behind the ear and directly stimulates the   
small bones of your inner ear), and a throat microphone.  
  
  
Sure, some elements might not be very realistic, but hell it's   
Rift's we're talking about here! If you have any questions about any   
of the above items or on other systems sold by Micro-Cell, just drop me   
a line.  
  
  
  
Version 0.5: 11-20-2000 (hand written rough)  
Version 1.0: 04-05-2001 (rough)  
Version 1.1: 04-08-2001 (rough)  
Version 2.0: 04-10-2001 (final)  



	5. New Teachers

Crossroads, An Evangelion/Rifts Crossover  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The   
Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb®   
Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and   
Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM)   
Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM),  
Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM),   
Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire   
Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM),   
Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM),   
Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM),   
Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM),   
Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed   
by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without   
permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue   
me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
  
Welcome back to 'Crossroads' everyone! How are you? Good I   
hope! Well, last time we left on an interesting point. Alister and   
Melissa, as well as the rest of the mercs, now know that there is   
something funny about the EVA's; namely, they are somehow alive. While   
they have seen some strange things on the world they come from, this is   
just weird. How will they react to this? Will they, at first? Will   
they tell Shinji? What is in the rune-encrusted case that they guard?   
And what is the secret ingredient that my Mom puts into her brownies to   
make them taste so damn good? (No, it's not any sort of narcotic; my   
mommy isn't like that!) Maybe all of these questions, and perhaps a   
few more besides, will be answered! I make no guarantee though.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: New Teachers  
  
  
Melissa was in the back of Margaret, the Mark V APC that she and   
her friends used as a sort of mobile base/home, sitting in a padded   
chair amidst a jumble of wires, electronics, and other strange high-  
tech gizmos. She was typing sporadically at the space in front of her   
hands, about a half-foot above her computer. A wire led from the   
computer to a neural interface plug at the base of her skull. Bulky   
glasses, attached to the computer by more wires, adorned her face. She   
looked to have been sitting there for a little while. Suddenly, in an   
excited tone, she said, ["Bingo!"]  
  
Hector looked at her from where he was studying the enscroled   
case that had gotten them into this mess and said, ["What issss it?"]  
  
["I'm 'online.'"] Melissa declared proudly.  
  
["Wonderful. Well done Melisssa."] Hector slithered over to   
where the hacker and amateur mage was sitting and looked intently at   
the screen displaying some sort of search program.  
  
["Alright, let's see what I can find..."]  
  
For the next five hours, Melissa was 'jacked-in,' routing through   
the vast expanse of the 'net on hacked codes and pirate signals. She   
hacked into the Swiss bank account of a drug czar who died in the   
second impact and 'liberated' millions of American dollars. After   
setting up a series of dummy and blind accounts for the money, she went   
to online software depots to download things like encyclopedias (and   
computer games for Kyle, Ferris, and Hector); stumbled through adult   
site after adult site till she learned to avoid them. Finally, she   
even 'ran the Magi with impudence for fake ID's and certifications.   
The most difficult of these was avoiding the porn sites. ["All the   
information in the world at their fingertips, and half the 'web-sites'   
out there are for porn..."] Coming from a world where computers are   
defended by alien AI's, magic Black ICE, and psionicly protected data   
forts, the defenses and encryption's of 2015 were child's play to   
counter. Finally, with a contented sigh and stretch, Melissa pulled   
the plug from her head and declared, ["Finished!"]  
  
Alister and Amber had joined Hector during this time and were all   
looking eagerly at Melissa. ["Where there any... dificcultiessss?"]   
Hector asked.  
  
["Not a one! Grab the others and I'll give a rundown on our   
situation."] As Amber went to get the others, Alister began giving his   
wife's tensed shoulders a rub. When they were all finally assembled,   
Melissa continued. ["Now, here's the rundown. I did some record   
changing to get us all some fake ID's and backgrounds; there's a   
printout for each of you so you can become familiar with yourself. I   
tried to find as much pertinent data as I could on what the hell is   
going on around here; I was able to snag some very choice stuff from   
NERV's mainframe, all REALLY classified. I couldn't get at the highest   
level stuff, Seraphim, without some more time, so I let it be... for   
now. Finally, with the money I'm tapping I got us a trio of apartments   
on the outskirts of town."] She tapped at the static field keyboard   
she used and brought up a set of blueprints. She then pointed to three   
adjacent apartments. ["I made sure to get three that were side by side   
but had no load-bearing walls between them. I figure a vibro-blade   
will slice right through those walls, and we got us one big   
apartment."]  
  
["What about the bot's and Maggie?"] Ferris asked.  
  
["Glad ya asked!"] She tapped the field a few more times and the   
blueprints for a warehouse came up. ["This building is right across   
the street. It's big. It's empty. And, it's ours."] Melissa was   
almost crowing with self-satisfaction.  
  
["Aren't you worried that this raised all sorts of red flags?   
You threw an awful lot of cash around, and moved a lot of things in a   
very short period of time. No matter how good our covers are, they   
probably won't stand up to any heavy poking."] Kyle commented.  
  
["Already covered. While I was 'running that AI, barely even   
sentient if ya ask me, called Magi I realized that almost all city   
functions are also routed though it, as well as a bunch of city-related   
stuff - including housing reports and census-type data. So, anyway, I   
get the apartments and the warehouse and decided to take one more   
stroll through the Magi to make sure I didn't forget anything and all   
my tracks are covered, and guess what? Red fucking flags all over the   
place. I look at 'em and sure enough, it's about my purchases. So, I   
took them all down as checked and cleared. I am sooo good!"] Now, she   
was crowing.  
  
["So, when do we move in then?"] Anika asked evenly.  
  
["We move in tomorrow."]  
  
  
  
Shinji couldn't take much more of this. Ever since the defeat of   
the Seventh Angel, Asuka had been giving him hell about whatever she   
could, whenever she could. This was becoming quite a frequent   
occurrence. It had only been two days but it was starting to feel like   
much longer... Misato wasn't here to act as a buffer, either. It was   
only a little after ten and it looked like Asuka was winding up for   
another round, and to make matters worse, there was a low buzz in the   
back of his head from the headache he was getting. All this added up   
to one potentially miserable day. Shinji realized that it was time for   
a tactical retreat. So, he went to his room, grabbed his SDAT and the   
com-unit and, after biding a hasty farewell to Asuka, left the   
apartment.  
  
Asuka looked up from the kanji she was studying to watch as   
Shinji walked out the front door. "Wonder what got into him?" She   
shrugged and walked into the living room, flopped onto the couch and   
began to watch some trashy soap opera, promptly forgetting about her   
homework and Shinji.  
  
  
  
Shinji sighed with relief as he rode the elevator down.   
"Freedom," he whispered. He carefully attached the microphone and   
earpiece. As he walked out of the elevator he hit the blast button and   
waited for a reply. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
["This is Lady Ghost, I read, over."]  
  
This was not the response Shinji expected. ["Ahh, hello..."]   
Shinji was leaning against the wall of his building, wondering if he   
accidentally switched frequencies.  
  
["Oh, hey Shinji! It's Melissa. How ya doing?"] She laughed   
softly. ["I didn't confuse you to much with my handle did I? I didn't   
even think that you wouldn't know it. You planning on heading our   
way?"]  
  
["Well, yes... if that's all right."] Shinji was walking along   
again, relieved. Then, in a flash of inspiration, he took out his cell   
phone, pretended to dial in a number, and put it against his ear like   
he was talking into it. After this bit of deception was established   
for the benefit of section two and so that the average passerby   
wouldn't think him slightly crazed to be talking into thin air, he   
continued his conversation with Melissa. ["I just wanted to make sure   
that is was ok before I came."]  
  
["Yeah, no problem! You can see our new place. You are sooo   
going to love it!"] Melissa said cheerily from the other end.  
  
["New place?"]  
  
["Yep, I'll tell ya how to get here."] With that she began to   
guide him and his section two escort across town.  
  
As Shinji approached the building that had become the Rifters'   
temporary haven, Kyle began to scan the area around Shinji from his   
vantage point on the apartment building's roof. ["Three... six...   
seven... eight, nine, ten...twelve, thirteen, and.... fourteen. No   
holes and alert. More of them too. Trained professional bodyguards   
just like before. Wonder if Melissa was as careful as she thought with   
those red flags."] With that, Kyle lifted up the service door set into   
the building's roof and began to climb down.  
  
Shinji of course was unaware of the mercs' observation - or of   
the amount of guards around him, for that matter. He was far too busy   
attempting to follow Melissa's rather confusing directions that seemed   
to be based on a random mix of street names and landmarks. Finally,   
after a few backtracks and circles, he had arrived at one of Tokyo-3's   
nicer apartment complexes. The close proximity to the warehouse   
district probably wasn't good for business though.  
  
["Found it? Kick'en! Head on up to room 503, see ya here!"]   
With that, Melissa cut the transmission.  
  
Shinji closed and pocketed his cell phone, then walked up to the   
door, which buzzed him in before he could press a button. He pressed   
the button for the elevator and calmly waited for it. "Were did they   
get the money for an apartment?" he mumbled as the door opened.  
  
  
  
"This is Sigma team leader to base, do you read, over?" The man   
stood in the shadows of the warehouse facing the apartment building   
that the Third Child had just entered. He genuinely liked being   
assigned to watch Shinji; the kid was courteous, unlike Asuka, wasn't   
quite as... odd as Rei, didn't seem to notice or even mind his shadows,   
and when he did encounter one of them he didn't make a big deal out of   
it. An overall good kid, even if he did have a knack for ditching them   
every now and again.   
  
"This is base Sigma Leader. What can I do for you Johnson?" A   
pleasant female voice responded.  
  
"The Third just entered an apartment outside his normal routine,   
mind running a check on it?"  
  
"You are WAY to protective of him. I don't think his dad cares   
this much about him. What's the address?"  
  
"1156 Imperial. And his father's a cold-hearted bastard. If   
Shinji had a pet goldfish it would probably care about him more then   
the Commander." His jibe was answered by laughter.  
  
"I got to pass that one along to Beta team. All right got a   
response. A group of Americans moved into three of the apartments   
yesterday. Magi didn't flag them so it must check out. Anything   
else?"  
  
"A yes to the idea of dinner on Friday night would be nice, but   
other then that, no. Thanks for indulging my overprotective   
tendencies."  
  
"The answer is still no, Johnson, I don't date coworkers. But   
maybe I would if that goldfish joke ever gets back to Ikari, cause then   
you're sure to get canned!"  
"Well, in that case, Sigma leader out." Despite the   
reassurances, something was still out of place. He didn't know what,   
but something.  
  
  
  
Shinji walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked on it. After   
a moment that felt like it wouldn't end, a smiling woman he didn't   
recognize opened it.  
  
["Hi Shinji, I'm Anika, come on in."] She said pleasantly.  
  
["Thank you."] Shinji suddenly placed the voice. ["Hey wait...   
you were the one that..."] Shinji trailed off when he realized he was   
about to say 'stuck a gun in my back.' He gulped nervously, not   
knowing what to expect as a response. Her response was not what he had   
expected. She smiled and laughed softly.  
  
["Yep, that was me. Sorry about that whole gun thing back in the   
clearing."] As Shinji walked in and took his shoes off, Anika closed   
the door and walked into the living room. ["Shinji's here, everyone."]  
  
A wave of warm and pleasant greetings met the boy as he walked   
into the apartment and looked around. ["Hi..."] he responded, with   
only the slightest trace of uncertainty in his voice. Shinji walked   
into the apartment proper and looked around. It was obviously a nice   
apartment: roomy, new carpets, new paint job, and new appliances, but   
he could tell it had been... modified. The windows had heavy drapes   
added, probably so that Ferris and Hector could walk about freely.   
More noticeably, one of the walls had been cut through to give access   
to the next unit over. There was also that lived-in touch: furniture   
(some new, some well used), home stereo system (currently playing some   
Bach), bookshelves (already loaded with books), and, finally, weapons.   
Lots and lots of weapons. Rifles, pistols, knives, swords, missile   
launchers, grenade launchers, a few swords, and even a battle-axe were   
all present. Most were fully assembled and seemed to be neatly stowed   
around the room, while others were taken apart (Ferris was currently   
working on a large rifle of some sort), and others were close at hand.   
It was the very picture of ordered chaos. For a moment the site   
stunned Shinji, then he shrugged and decided that at least it wasn't   
empty beer cans.   
  
Shinji continued to look around the room, but this time looking   
at the individuals who inhabited it. Amber was cooking something at   
the stove; Alister was studying charts of some sort; Melissa was   
working at a computer and a collection of small monitors; the snake   
(Hector, Shinji reminded himself) seemed to be meditating in the next   
apartment. Anika had walked over to the table where Ferris was working   
and began to reassemble the other rifle. There was no sign of Kyle.  
  
For the first time, Shinji had a chance to get a good look at his   
new friends. Anika looked to be in her late 20's, maybe early 30's.   
She was tall, with a good figure (although not as full as Misato's)   
with a definite leanness to her. She had light brown hair that was   
held back in a thick ponytail that went down just a little past her   
shoulder blades. Her most distinguishing feature was the thin scar   
running down the lower right part of her face. While it would probably   
stop her from winning any beauty pageants, it didn't destroy her   
natural looks.  
  
Then there was Ferris. He was just... big, and furry. Shinji   
had never seen an actual wolf, but the resemblance was undeniable. His   
fur was a dark brown and looked like it covered his entire body.   
Shinji wondered if all members of his race were as muscular as he was.   
Shinji guessed that the wolfen could probably bench-press a few hundred   
pounds. What kept him from looking truly monstrous was his ready grin   
and the twinkle of humor in his eyes.  
  
Alister seemed to be the odd one in this mix, more a scholar then   
a warrior. Tall and lanky, he was clean-shaven with sandy blond hair   
and a serious expression. Shinji felt vaguely uncomfortable as he   
began to notice a resemblance that the mage had to his father. Yet,   
when he had come into the apartment, Alister had looked up and smiled   
warmly at him before returning to his charts (that he could now see   
were star charts).  
  
He began to look curiously at Hector, trying not to stare. The   
snake looked like he was coiled into a sitting position, and had his   
eyes closed, and every few seconds his tongue would flick out with a   
slight 'hissing' sound. The snake was large, resembling a python, with   
emerald green scales and metallic black highlights. Shinji could only   
guess at how large the serpent might be. Maybe as long stretched out   
as Ferris was tall.  
  
Finally, there was Amber. She was a little less than six feet   
tall and incredibly lithe. She had dark black hair falling loosely   
down her back, light colored skin, slanted green eyes, and pointed   
ears. She almost looked like an elf.  
  
["That's because I am."] Amber turned and said.  
  
["A... are what?"] Shinji stammered.  
  
Amber smiled pleasantly. ["An elf. I am an Elf."]  
  
Shinji froze. Everyone was now looking at the two of them (even   
Kyle who had just returned from the roof). Shinji was starting to   
sweat and feel incredibly nervous. In fact, the only one who wasn't at   
least a little on edge was Amber, who had gone back to her cooking.  
  
["Musst you frighten the boy like that?"] Hector was no longer   
meditating but was moving across the floor to 'stand' by Amber. Once   
there, he coiled himself so that he could look the elf woman in the   
eye. ["I understand that you feel some obligation to inssruct the boy,   
but couldn't you find ssome better way to sstart?!"]  
  
["No. I. Couldn't! The gods know when I would get another   
chance to bring it up."] Amber snapped back.  
  
["We disscusssed thisss! We weren't going to sspring it on him   
like thisss!"]  
  
Shinji was having a hard time following their conversation.   
However, the other mercs were chuckling and returning to their tasks.  
  
["Come on kid, after they get done arguing with each other   
they'll explain things to you."] Kyle said sympathetically.  
  
["Did... did she really read my mind?"] Shinji nervously asked.  
  
["Probably, but if you think too 'loudly' around her she says   
that she can sometimes pick up stuff. She doesn't go routing around in   
other peoples heads, if that's what you're worried about."] Kyle led   
Shinji into the next apartment over. This one was set up as a dojo   
with mats, punching bags, and mirrors. There were quite a few weapons   
in this room as well, but most of these were those you would associate   
with martial arts, and most of them looked like those you would use to   
practice. ["I got to change. Feel free to look around, but be   
careful, some of the weapons are edged."] Kyle then walked into a   
bedroom and closed the door.  
  
As Shinji started to look around, he could still hear Amber and   
Hector arguing in the next room. Shinji felt bad about that, but no   
one else seemed to mind, so maybe it wasn't anything to worry about.   
Shinji walked to the other side of the apartment where another section   
of wall had been removed to make a doorway into a third apartment.   
That one seemed to be set up as a kind of lounge area with sofas,   
recliners, and a big flat screen TV and a top-of-the-line home theater   
system. "Wow..." Shinji whispered, wondering again where they had been   
able to get the cash for all of this; maybe Alister had used his magic   
or they had gold or something...  
  
Shinji's train of thought was derailed as Kyle's voice came from   
the dojo room asking: ["So, what brings you here today?"]  
  
Shinji turned to find Kyle dimming the lights and taking off his   
mirror shades. He was now wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and gi pants.  
  
Shinji shrugged and said, ["Had to get out of the house. My   
friend Touji is visiting some family and my other friend Kensuke is   
camping this weekend. I guess I couldn't think of anywhere else to   
go."]  
  
["Good enough. You know any martial arts? I was just about to   
practice,"] Kyle responded as he began to do some basic stretches.  
  
["I study tae-kwan-do; I just got my black belt a little while   
ago. You almost have to know some sort of hand to hand combat with the   
Eva,"] Shinji said.  
  
["Oh yeah, that reminds me. Damn good job on that beastie the   
other day. Although, you and that gal fighting at the end was   
classic!"] Kyle replied with a grin.  
  
["We both got chewed out pretty bad for that one."] Shinji was   
looking at his feet, ashamed of himself.  
  
["What do they expect? Both of you are what, fifteen? Sixteen   
maybe?"]  
  
["I'm fourteen, Asuka is thirteen, but she's turning fourteen in   
a few weeks."] Shinji said in reply.  
  
["That is seriously sick. Well, the least I can do is teach you   
a little of what I know about fighting. Come on, let's see what you   
got."] Kyle was now standing on one side of a sparring mat and was   
indicating the other side to Shinji.  
  
Shinji took off his school shirt and socks and nervously took his   
place opposite the mercenary. They bowed to each other and began to   
fight. Shinji wasn't that bad, but it was soon obvious that Kyle was   
much better. The two kicked and punched back and forth for almost   
three quarters of an hour, stopping every now and again to get water   
and for Kyle to help Shinji out with his forms and offer advice. By   
the end, Shinji was breathing heavily and was glad that he had taken of   
his t-shirt as well as his button-up school shirt. If he hadn't, they   
would both probably be uncomfortably damp with his own sweat. Kyle on   
the other hand hadn't even broken a sweat and still looked like he   
could continue to spar for hours. About fifteen minutes in, the other   
mercs, with the exception of Anika, who said that she was going to keep   
an eye on the monitors as way of excuse, had entered the room and begun   
to watch the bout. After Kyle said they were done, the two combatants   
bowed to each other as their audience broke into applause.  
  
Ferris tossed the two of them towels and said, ["I'm impressed,   
pup. You're pretty damn good."] The wolfen paused for a moment before   
he continued. ["Of course you never really stood a chance, but still,   
you'd kick Alister's ass any day of the week in a strait-up fist   
fight." This banter brought a good-nature laugh from all present,   
especially Alister. Amber sobered quickly though.  
  
["I'd like to speak to Shinji. Alone please."] This was   
delivered with an air of authority and confidence. Her 'elvish noble   
voice' the other called it. That was probably why they all seemed to   
ignore her statement.  
  
["So, how long have you been studying, pup?"]  
  
["For a few years now. My uncle started in on it when he was on   
a health kick, and got my aunt and I to start it too. Since no one   
told me to stop, I just kept doing it. I'm still not very good though,   
kinda like my cello playing..."] Shinji was blushing as he toweled   
himself off and accepted the can of juice that Alister offered.  
  
["Not very good? You're shitting me, right? You lasted damn   
near an hour against me and I've been studying Triad for most of my   
adult life. You're underestimating yourself if you think that's 'not   
very good,'"] Kyle said with a grin.  
  
["WILL. YOU. LISTEN. TO. ME."] Amber's words were more a   
demand then a question. Seeing that she now had their attention she   
preceded more calmly. ["I need to talk to him."]  
  
["By all meanss then, pleasse do."] Hector replied, a small grin   
on his serpentine face.  
  
Amber looked like she was about to resume her argument with the   
snake but stopped. ["Alright then. Shinji Ikari, as a member of the   
order of the Mind's Light, as a psionic trained by the Academy of   
Psychic Powers and Knowledge of Psyscape, I offer to help you train   
your gift as tradition and unwritten law demands."] Amber looked   
incredibly proud of herself. She had always wanted an apprentice.  
  
["What do you mean...?"] Shinji had a distinct feeling that his   
life was about to get even stranger.  
  
["You have an immense psionic gift, easily mind melter level. I   
am offering to teach you to harness and control it."] She smiled   
again, and this time with no hidden smugness and such. :It's really   
quite easy when you get the hang of it.:  
  
Shinji gasped and stared at Amber, confusion and a little bit of   
fear mingling on his face. Amber wasn't done yet though.  
  
:Calm yourself and listen. There's noise just on the edge of   
your perception, right? That's the background thoughts and feelings of   
those around you. Because of your gift, you are tuned to that mental   
frequency. I can teach you how to tune that noise out. To harness   
your potential.:  
  
["But why? Why would you do that for me? Why are you all so   
willing to help me like this?"]  
  
Alister looked at him for a second and then answered. ["Because   
we want to? Because we feel that it's our responsibility? Because   
it's the right thing to do? Do we really need a reason? We look   
around and see a boy who is fighting to save his world from some sort   
of monsters, and we want to help..."]  
  
Kyle continued, ["I look and see this kid who is being sent into   
combat half trained, and utterly unprepared for the fallout. I see   
someone who kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger. I see a   
chance to do something good, to maybe balance the books a little bit.   
I also can't stand aside and watch people get hurt when I could do   
something to help."]  
  
Melissa looked at him and smiled. ["Besides, we need some way to   
keep ourselves busy until Alister can get us back to our world."]  
  
Shinji looked at the mercs and with new confidence in his voice   
said, ["When do we start then?"]  
  
["Right now if you like. Hector has offered to help as well."]   
Amber said. Hector nodded his head in agreement.  
  
["All right then... thank you."] Shinji was right, his life had   
just gotten a whole lot stranger.  
  
["We will sssee if you are sso grateful in a few hoursss young   
man."] Shinji couldn't tell if he should be afraid or not.  
  
  
  
Ten grueling hours later, Shinji knew. He should be a little bit   
of both. Grateful and exhausted. But at the same time, he was elated.   
He had done it! He had finally been able to erect a barrier around his   
mind and even hold it against some simple attacks. That had seemed to   
open the door to his powers. In the last hour of his training, he had   
begun to get the hang of telepathy and had been able to move some   
pencils around telekinetically. His teachers had been thrilled. Hell,   
he was thrilled. It was all so, so, peaceful now. Even though he was   
drained both physically and mentally, he was happy.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir, commander Ikari. No sir, I didn't. I'm quite sure.   
Yes sir, understood." Captain Johnson, Sigma team leader, put down his   
cell phone and addressed his team. "Alright, Ishtawa, Hiro, and   
Nojisko, keep this place under observation. You'll be relived in about   
thirty minutes. Sorry."  
  
The trio shrugged their shoulders and sat down again. The rest   
spread out around Shinji, a human wall to protect the pilot.   
  
["Hey, Johnson,"] the other Americans on Sigma Team said.  
  
["Yeah Smith?"] The captain answered.  
  
["Think he'll catch hell from Red?"]  
  
["Hell ya..."]  
  
  
  
Shinji was still feeling quite good when he got home that night a   
little before nine o'clock. "I'm home." He cheerfully called.  
  
"Well, it's about damn time too, Third Child!" Asuka was almost   
screaming, she was so mad.  
  
Shinji was taken aback. Not because of his roommate's reaction,   
but because of the effect. He could almost feel her emotions beating   
against the mental barriers he had spent the day building. He   
panicked. "I'm sorry Asuka. I... I... lost track of the time." He   
had to calm her down.  
  
"Well you should be! I've been stuck here all day penguin   
sitting and bored out of my mind!" Another corner of her mind tried to   
bring up the fact that Pen-Pen could more then take care of himself,   
but she quickly squashed it. "Misato had to work a double shift and   
Hikari was busy with school stuff and Kaji was gone so the only company   
I had was the stupid bird!" At this moment, Pen-Pen stuck his head out   
of the kitchen and on seeing Shinji let out a squawk of pure joy.   
"Finally, someone who is half sane, and somewhat good at chess! My God   
was I bored!" the penguin thought as he ran to hide behind Shinji's   
legs.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Come on Pen-Pen, let's get you fed." Another   
squawk of happiness accompanied this declaration, and the two quickly   
escaped to the kitchen.  
  
Asuka fumed for a few more seconds. Then she mumbled, "Where has   
he been all day?" There was a hint of what could almost be concern in   
her voice.  
  
  
  
"The Third has returned home, Ikari." Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki   
said.  
  
"So, he has made contact with these unknown again?" Commander   
Gendo Ikari answered plainly.  
  
"Yes. He spent almost the entire day at an apartment that they   
have apparently moved into recently. A background check shows that   
three apartments in the same building, all next to each other, as well   
as a warehouse across the street were recently leased/purchased. Magi   
didn't find anything odd about it so it was ignored."  
  
"Have Dr. Akagi run a check on the Magi, and have a more through   
background check done," the commander replied.  
  
"Worried about your son, I see," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"On the contrary, this could alter my scenario. That is all that   
matters." Gendo replied coldly.  
  
  
  
The next day dawned bright and early for Shinji. Early as in   
5:00 a.m. early. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He put on   
his gym uniform and, after splashing some cold water on his face,   
stumbled outside to meet Anika and Melissa. The physical part of his   
training was about to begin. He went outside to find the two already   
waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" Melissa asked cheerily.  
  
"It's early..." Shinji mumbled in response.  
  
"Welcome to boot camp. The first week WILL be the worst, trust   
me," Anika replied in only slightly accented Japanese. Shinji was   
still too tired to really register that she was speaking in his   
language, or the slightly artificial sound the translator implant she   
had gave her voice. "Ready to run?" she continued.  
  
"Well, I guess... but where's Kyle? I thought he would be here   
too." Shinji wasn't so tired that he didn't notice the look on Anika's   
face. "Now what did I say?" Shinji asked himself.  
  
Before he could broach the question aloud though, Melissa   
answered his original one. "He said that he prefers to do his run at   
noon. Says it's more of a workout for him that way. I just think he's   
crazy. Let's get going then, shall we?" With that the two women   
started off at a brisk jog. Shinji had no choice but to start in after   
them. An hour later his legs were burning and his lungs were a little   
more then sore as the trio came back upon his apartment building. Most   
of the jog/run/walk was done in silence, except for when they slowed to   
a walk. Even then their conversation was nothing too heavy, just   
anecdotes of this and that and discussion of what type of training   
schedule Shinji could make. They hammered out that Shinji would try to   
come over about three times a week for lessons on psionics, combat   
stuff, or physical training. If he wanted to, he could join them for   
their morning run every day except Sunday, when they didn't run anyway.   
Shinji was more then happy about this arrangement. "But what.... if   
I... want to.... just... come over sometime..." Shinji said between   
breaths.  
  
"Hey, you're a friend, the door is always open. Our place is   
yours!" Anika replied.  
  
"Thanks..." Shinji replied with a smile on his face.  
  
As the two women waved goodbye and continued on their run Shinji   
pushed the elevator button. He didn't know if he could make it up the   
stairs if he tried. After staggering down the hall into his apartment   
and getting a clean school uniform, he went to the bathroom for a long   
soak.  
  
A mile or so away, Melissa suddenly snapped her fingers.  
  
"What is it?" Anika asked.  
  
"I forgot to tell him that the others would be 'training' him   
when ever he least expects it." Melissa replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll go easy on him at first." Anika   
said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sure they will..." Melissa said, sarcasm dripping from her   
voice.  
  
  
  
It was a fairly typical day in class. Their sensei was droning   
on about second impact yet again and most of his classmates were   
catching up on sleep or using their computers to chat with friends.   
Rei was absent today, but that was normal. Shinji was just drifting   
off into dreamland when a voice intruded on his thoughts, literally.  
  
:Hello, ready for some more lessons?:  
  
"Epp" Shinji squeaked. Luckily those around him weren't paying   
enough attention to notice their classmate's reaction to the telepathic   
communique.  
  
:Don't worry Shinji, it's just me.: Shinji recognized Amber's   
mental voice this time. :Try to talk back at me, let's see how well   
you do with that and we can go from there.: Shinji looked around the   
class. He could repeat his sensei's lecture on the second impact by   
from heart and most of the class was slipping into the catatonic state   
that was so common. He looked at the clock. An hour before this class   
ended and lunch began. He began to concentrate on broadcasting his   
thoughts to where he figured Amber was. He was still trying to get the   
hang of it when lunch began. He almost didn't hear the bell. But   
apparently Amber did. :You're doing exceptionally well, Shinji. We'll   
continue this some other time. Enjoy your lunch.:  
  
  
  
The rest of the week passed almost just like this. On Monday he   
had a synch test with his EVA, and after realizing that he needed to   
take down his Mind Block to do this, his score jumped up several points   
over his last results. Tuesday was a slightly longer run, with less   
time running, and more time jogging, followed by some martial arts and   
weapons training from Kyle and Ferris after school. He found that he   
was rather adept at the weapons portion; using some of the same   
principles he had learned in Unit 01, he had a solid foundation to   
build off of. His teachers were impressed. Wednesday was his morning   
run, a surprise psionics lesson during gym (summoning inner strength   
turned out to be fairly useful on his swimming test). That evening he   
went to a movie with Touji and Kensuke, some American martial arts   
movie. Strangely enough they met Asuka and Hikari (as well as Hikari's   
older sister) going to the same movie and almost had a pleasant evening   
together, except for Asuka and Touji's fighting. Thursday saw almost a   
repeat of Monday's lessons except that Kyle had a surprise sparring   
match lined up for after school. Shinji fought hard, but even with the   
strange hunches that he was starting to get, Kyle was still the obvious   
winner. The section two agents (Charlie Team today) almost interceded   
a few times at first, but in the end they just gathered around and   
cheered their protectee along. Afterwards, Shinji accompanied Kyle   
back to the mercs' impromptu headquarters for a few hours of weight   
training. When he got done with this, Shinji went home, and, after   
finishing his homework, collapsed into bed. When he woke up on Friday,   
he wasn't as sore as he had been, and while tired at the end of the run,   
it wasn't as bad as before. There were no additional lessons at school   
that day and after school he wound up going to one of the local arcades   
with Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Asuka. While Shinji asked Rei if she   
wanted to come along, she declined, saying that she had things to do at   
base. When they got to the arcade, they found Melissa and Alister were   
also there. Alister was being introduced to the joys of the arcade game,   
and was being beaten soundly at them by his wife. After some brief   
introductions where the two mercs were firmly established as being old   
friends of Shinji's, the group proceeded to hit every arcade in the   
Tokyo-3 Mall. The so-called "adult supervision" was barely even noticed.   
After several hours of this, the two grown-ups offered to pay for dinner   
at the food court. As Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari were sitting   
down with their food, the other three waiting in line for some more   
western cuisine, Kensuke looked enviously at his friend.  
  
"Damn it Ikari, you get all the luck, you know that?" He said.  
  
"How so?" Shinji asked between mouthfuls of ram¢n.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Touji continued for his friend. "You're not   
only living with a babe like Misato, even if you do have to live with   
the red devil too, but you got a cool friend like her too! She even   
offers to buy us all dinner!" Touji just shook his head. Hikari just   
chuckled under her breath before she threw her two yen in as well.  
  
"He's right about the nice friend bit. So where did you meet   
Melissa, Shinji?" It was an innocent question that almost threw Shinji   
for a loop.  
  
"She was a... neighbor when I live with my uncle before coming   
here. She used to... baby-sit me when I was younger. Yeah, that's   
it." Shinji quickly filled his mouth with his soup and until the other   
three returned with their food. The conversation went into safer   
territory and the rest of the evening passed without incident, Touji   
and Asuka even behaved themselves for the most part, only breaking out   
into a small argument over a 'newlywed' jibe directed at Shinji and   
Asuka.  
  
Being that it was Saturday, Shinji's run with Melissa and Anika   
was about two miles longer then it had been previously. By the time   
Shinji got back, Misato was already up and about (surprisingly early in   
fact). After Shinji's bath, he joined Misato in watching her Saturday   
morning cartoons as he ate some cereal.  
  
"So, how was the run, Shinji?" Misato asked in between bites of   
the toast she had burned for her own breakfast.  
  
"It was tiring. I think we went about four miles today." Shinji   
replied.  
  
"Nice of them to let you tag along. So, what brought about this   
new health kick? Is there a... girl you're interested in?" Misato   
asked slyly. Shinji almost choked on his cereal.  
  
"No. not really at least." Shinji kinda stammered out.  
  
"Awww, who is it?" Misato paused for a minute then asked, "Is   
it Rei?" Shinji just looked into his cereal and didn't comment. "Not   
Rei then, huh." Misato paused again and looked like she was in deep   
thought. "Is it. Asuka?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I just felt like getting in shape,   
and Melissa and her friends offered to help. That's all," Shinji   
replied quickly.  
  
"Well, I'll take your word on that for now. But I will get the   
truth out of you yet!" Misato stood up and scruffed Shinji's hair   
playfully before going to the kitchen to get her fourth beer of the   
morning. Later that day, Shinji went over to the mercs place and ended   
up practicing telekinetics with Hector most of the day. He seemed   
pleased with his young student's progress, but still pushed him harder.   
["There iss a great deal of potential in you. I think we will sssee   
how much sshortly..."] Shinji spent his Sunday catching up on his sleep   
and homework and spent the evening at Kensuke's, watching some old   
anime with him and Touji.  
  
The next week passed almost exactly like the first, except that   
he found that he wasn't quite as winded after his morning runs. He   
also found that his sleep schedule was rearranging itself around his   
early mornings. The mental training he was receiving was also getting   
more intense and Hector said that in a few weeks they could maybe get   
him working on some more advanced techniques. He had synch tests on   
both Monday and Wednesday night so he spent his Tuesday, Thursday and   
Friday evenings with the mercs instead. They continued his lifting   
program and introduced him to energy weapons (they had a range set up   
in the warehouse they owned). Every day he had surprise mental visits   
from Amber, and by then end of the week he was getting pretty good at   
seeing auras, and was even starting to figure out what they meant. Rei   
was only in class on Monday and Tuesday, but at one point during   
Shinji's practicing, she looked over at him intensely before returning   
her attention to the world outside her window. Saturday morning dawned   
rainy and overcast but this didn't stop the morning run. Luckily, the   
sky cleared up after awhile so they weren't rained on. After getting   
home, bathing, and being quizzed by Misato on the identity of his   
mystery girlfriend, he was left alone with his cartoons. All was   
peaceful until about ten o'clock when Asuka emerged from her room and   
walked went into the kitchen were Misato was playing chess with Pen-Pen   
(who looked like he was winning).  
  
"Well Misato, have you made up your mind yet?" Asuka asked   
pleadingly.  
  
"This is awfully short notice Asuka... but yeah, I guess it's ok,   
you only turn fourteen once. But only if Shinji is OK with it," their   
guardian replied.  
  
"But Misato... can't you just send him over to one of the other   
stooges' places for the night? The last thing I want is that little   
idiot around when my friends are over. He'll probably do something   
perverted and make himself look stupid anyway..." Asuka almost whined.  
  
"Hey, it's his home too. I won't just kick him out to satisfy   
one of your whims. If he doesn't mind, then it's OK with me; otherwise   
you can just deal with him being here, or call it off," Misato said in   
a tone broaching no arguments.  
  
"All right, fine then. I'll ask. Ohh Shinji..." Asuka called   
sweetly.  
  
"What is it, Asuka?" Shinji replied.  
  
"Do you think you could do me a really big favor next weekend?"  
  
"What is it?" Shinji asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, I want to have some friends over next week for my birthday   
so I was hoping you could make yourself scarce next Saturday night."  
  
Shinji sighed. "Let me talk to my friends..."  
  
"Thank you Shinji!" Asuka smiled cutely and went off to the   
bathroom for her morning bath. Shinji suddenly felt a shudder, as if   
cold fingers were running down his spine. He looked around the   
apartment, but seeing that nothing was amiss, he went back to watching   
his cartoons. He only had a few hours before Ferris expected him for   
some more lessons of some sort.   
  
  
  
A few miles away, deep inside the Geo-Front, Commander Ikari was   
deciding his son's fate. "Report, Major Yokamano." Ikari was sitting   
behind the desk in his office; Fuyutsuki stood off to the side and   
behind him, as was customary.  
  
"Yes Sir. We have had the subjects' domicile under observation   
for the last two weeks. The Third was visited on six separate   
occasions, runs every morning with the same two of them, and has met   
outside of these on three other occasions. Their intent is still   
unknown and while I have suspicions, I have no way to confirm them."   
He paused here to see if the commander wanted him to offer any of them.   
It didn't appear so, and the section two agent continued. "We have   
identified five, maybe six individuals total, and are quite sure that   
their three apartments can be moved between freely."  
  
"Excuse me, Major, but what do you mean that you have identified   
'five, maybe six'?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
The head of section two's Omega team put down a file folder on   
the commander's desk. "These are pictures and dossiers on the   
subjects," he hesitated for a moment, "and also what we have on the   
sixth as well."  
  
The commander Ikari picked up the file and began to page through   
it, Fuyutsuki watching over his shoulder. The section two agent   
continued.  
  
"The individuals are a former United States Army Ranger Anika   
Blake, honorable discharge, mission information classified. The next   
is an astronomer and physicist named Alister Renault, his wife Melissa   
is a computer programmer and was the first to make contact with the   
third. Next is Kyle Walkin, former USMC Recon, honorable discharge;   
most of what he did is classified as well. Finally there is Amber   
Julia Purin, a psychologist." The major paused, waiting for the   
commander to see the final set of pictures.  
  
"This is a joke, correct?" Gendo said as he tossed the pictures   
of Ferris onto his desk. "If it is, I am far from amused by it."  
  
"No sir. These pictures seem to show an approximately seven and   
a half foot tall wolf, creature. Our analyses of the pictures show   
that it is not a projection or some sort of hologram. We also doubt   
that it is a person in a costume." The major stood there while the   
commander studied the photos for several minutes.  
  
"What of the warehouse?" Ikari asked without looking up.  
  
"Sir, what warehouse?" the agent asked in confusion.  
  
Ikari and Fuyutsuki looked at each other briefly before the   
commander continued. "This is all classified. You and your men are not   
to breathe a word of this to anyone. Tell the other section two teams   
the same. You know the consequences of speaking of this," The   
commander said evenly.  
  
"Yes sir." He knew. He had enforced it in the past.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
As the agent turned and left, Dr. Akagi entered. After the   
section two agent had left and the door had closed behind her, she   
addressed the commanders. "I have the report you wanted."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"The Magi were hacked within the last month. It was the work of   
a master too. I could barely find any traces that it had been done.   
It seems that he or she was able to gain access to all but Seraphim   
level files. It's nothing that SEELE doesn't have, so it might be the   
UN, but if so they would have acted on it. The Japanese government   
might have done it, but they too would have acted on the information   
gained as well. It might be some new faction, but what are they going   
to do with this information?" Ritsuko put the first of the folders she   
had with her on the commander's desk. "As for the third, the day after   
his first 'visit' there was a synch test. At first his synch ratio was   
abysmally low, then before I could comment on it, his ratio jumped to a   
full five points above his last test. It's been going up ever since.   
He will probably surpass Asuka's in a few weeks. Also, Misato   
commented that he's been a lot more confident recently."  
  
"Do you believe there is a connection?"  
  
"Almost certainly. May I ask just who it is that is causing this   
remarkable change?"  
  
The commander looked like he was about to say no, then paused and   
indicated the folder left by the section two agent. Ritsuko picked it   
up and began to leaf through it. "Former military, scientist, computer   
expert, another former military, a psychologist, and... the hell?!"   
The doctor was staring wide-eyed at the pictures of Ferris.  
  
"I want you to analyze the pictures of the wolf-thing and report   
back by the end of the week. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Ritsuko was now reading through the section two   
agent's report.  
  
"Is there anything else?" The commander asked.  
"One other thing. We found some sort of, communications module   
on one of the rail tracks leading into the Geo-Front. The technology   
that it contained was decades ahead of anything we have. I don't even   
know if we will be able to reverse engineer it successfully. However,   
if we can figure out its micro-power-cell, we could probably adapt its   
technology for use in the EVA's to almost triple their internal power   
capacity. I have an engineering team working on it right now. That's   
all." Ritsuko had almost forgotten about it upon seeing the pictures   
of the Wolfen.  
  
"You are dismissed then."  
  
The doctor left with the file containing the pictures, leaving   
only Ikari and Fuyutsuki. "What will you do now Ikari? Does a giant   
bipedal wolf fit into your scenario?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. But neither does it fit into the Council's,   
professor. As long as the Old Men remain ignorant of these, new   
factors, events can still be played out correctly. I must consult the   
Scrolls to see what they can tell me though."  
  
  
  
["The Scrolls? What scrolls?"] Kyle asked the mage, hacker and   
serpent.  
  
["These scrolls."] Melissa pointed to the open file on her   
screen. ["This was the only document not written in a modern language,   
so I used that Techno-Wizard translating module to decipher it for me.   
It took the damn thing two weeks to do it too. What we got out of it   
is disturbing, really fucking disturbing. Alister, Hector."]  
  
The two looked at each other and Alister began to speak. ["Well,   
they are prophecies. The gist of them is that at an appointed time   
brought about by certain events, mankind will face trial by combat   
against seventeen messengers, or Angels. If mankind fails, it will   
mean their, our, distraction. If they succeed on the other hand, it   
could still mean their destruction. It could also mean their   
ascension, or maybe something else, a purging of some sort. It gets   
vague at this point. More then anything else, it would seem that we   
are in the middle of it."]  
  
["Does the kid know?"] Kyle asked. Shinji was in the next room   
over, learning small unit robot vehicle tactics from Ferris. He didn't   
seem to like the subject matter that much, but he had a knack for it   
all the same.  
  
["I don't believe so. The prophecies seem to speak of armor, and   
I quote: '...Made from the flesh of their enemy, given form by the   
souls of the of those who gave birth to the Children warriors who will   
pilot them.' That's one of the clearer parts of this damn thing."]  
  
["Bio-Wizzardry... dissgusssting. Sssplynn would probably love   
to get hiss tenticless on thosse thingss."] Splynn, the monstrous   
ruler of Atlantis, and his minions, practiced a dark form of magic,   
similar to necromancy, which is based on the violent and controlled   
mutation and alteration of living creatures for the purpose of   
supernatural augmentation. Besides the Bio-Wizardry, Splynn, and other   
Splugorth entities, were slavers (most of Hector's race was enslaved by   
them).  
  
["So Alister, do you think that's what the, whatever it was, in   
your dream was warning you about?"] Kyle asked the mage.  
  
["Yes, however, where the box fits into this is anyone's guess.   
I do have a hunch that it's more important to this world then it is to   
ours."] The mage and the others turned to the computer screen where   
the scroll's translation was being displayed.  
  
["It just me, or does this whole thing smell rotten?"] Kyle   
asked quietly as he took off his sunglasses in the darkened room and   
continued to read the prophecies.  
  
["To the core my old friend, to the core..."] Hector answered   
solemnly. ["And I believe it will just get worssse before it getss   
better."]  
  
  
  
A few miles away, in a now deserted forest clearing, there was a   
sudden flare of blue light that became steadily larger until in the   
middle of it, what looked like a hole in the air appeared. The hole   
got larger until it was an oval nearly twelve feet tall and eight feet   
wide. Through this rift walked a group of four men followed by...   
creatures; strange bestial things that looked to be made of shadows and   
given a mockery of life. After a dozen or so of the shadow beasts   
stepped through, an open top hover jeep drove through. Its pilot   
quickly got out and ran back through the rift to his own world. After   
he had left, one last man came through. As he stepped through, the   
rift closed behind him.   
  
It was an odd assortment of all five men. The first, and   
obviously the leader, was a little over six feet tall and wearing what   
looked stylized to be archaic plate and banded mail, with a helm shaped   
like a skull crowned with large goats horns. A viscous looking   
greatsword was strapped across his back and in his hands he held a   
rifle that crackled with magic energy. After him was a giant of a man,   
easily 7 feet tall. This one wore armor made of some sort of scaled   
animal hide, with a strange harness attached to various parts of his   
body, tubes connected the various bands and bracers to an armored   
chemical pack on his chest. His weapons looked more modern then the   
first's and consisted of immense rail guns and plasma ejectors.   
Weapons usually usable only by power armor units and full conversion   
cyborgs. He carried them with ease though, despite being only flesh   
and blood. Standing slightly apart form the others were a pair of men   
in environmental armor, bristling with weapons. The last to come   
through was obviously a mage of some sort in flowing red robes. For   
those that could tell the difference, this one had not the appearance   
of the relatively common ley line walker. Nor did he have the look of   
a techno-wizard or necromancer. While he might have been a Shifter,   
his Aura, to those who knew how to look, didn't fit those of that   
discipline. The fact was, practitioners of his discipline were some of   
the rarest in the Megaverse. He was a Spatial Mage.  
  
The man in the archaic armor turned to the others; ["We have our   
orders. Lord Dunscan wants the Box, and its contents, intact. He   
doesn't care a whit about the couriers though. The mage with which he   
has provided us has tracked them here. Now we must find them. Go   
shadows, find them and report back to me!"] The creatures all bowed   
and then slipped away, moving quickly through the dark underbrush   
towards Tokyo-3.  
  
  
...to be continued.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
Another chapter done, lord knows how many there are left to be   
written. So, a new factor has been introduced to the world of Eva,   
Mercenaries sent by Dunscan, king of the Federation of Magic. This   
chapter is a little bit longer (OK a lot longer) then I usually write.   
The simple explanation is that it is two chapters combined into one.   
It probably won't happen again. I am grateful for all the positive   
feedback I've been getting, and the distinct lack of negative. Chapter   
6 should be out in a little over a month; I have finals in a few weeks   
and really need to get my Philosophy grade up. Come Summer I'll either   
have more time to type, or frighteningly less depending on my work   
schedule (which will probably involve a 60-70 hour work week.).   
Summers are hell for me. Anyway, Magma Diver is coming up, and so is   
Asuka's birthday. Shinji will probably end up hanging out with the   
Rifters that night, but what will the Rifters have planned? I also   
plan on including an Omake in upcoming installments; I have a really   
good idea for one after the next chapter. 8^) Keep your eyes open for   
Chapter 6, New Lessons, and now, GM's corner.  
  
  
Two big things, one: the martial art that Kyle is using. This is not   
the Triad from the Rifter, but one I found online and slip in whenever   
I can. You can find it here:   
  
http://www.users.qwest.net/~bhegr/marts/newhth.html.  
  
This is from Brett Hegr's Unofficial Palladium RPG Page, the URL for just   
that is:   
  
http://www.users.qwest.net/~bhegr/frames.htm.  
  
This is a pretty good site for toy's as well as new psi powers, spells   
and super powers (great place for super powers in fact! I love what   
they did for the Super Soldier!) Some other good pages (as long as I'm   
on the subject) are Mad Dog's (even if it no longer has the great book   
of skills):   
  
http://24.237.92.133/Palladium/Main.html,   
  
and the Quality in Rift's homepage:   
  
http://home.golden.net/~pover/rifts/rifts.htm.   
  
Enjoy, I hope to have my own page built before to long. Now, I also   
presented a new TW (Techno-Wizard) device in this chapter so I figured   
I might as well stat it out.  
  
  
TW-Translator Computer Module. This looks like a small, flat box,   
6"x4"x2". It has the Rift's Earth equivalent of a USB cable that allow   
it to connect to almost any Earth built system (specifically any North   
American, NGR and most other European, Russian, Australian, Japanese,   
and English. South America uses a slightly different plug, but   
converters can be found. Atlantis as well as the Phoenix Empire in   
Africa uses a different standard, but again, converters can be   
purchased.) What this does is allow your computer to translate, with   
magical accuracy, files in other languages (adds +30% to decryption   
roles). The decryption aspect alone makes this a useful device for   
hackers, and many scholars find it useful for alien or just hard to   
decipher documents (with a portable scanner, you're all set!).  
_P.P.E. Cost_: 22. _Spells Needed_: Eye's of Thoth and Tongues. _Physical   
Requirements_: The casing unit with the connection cord, a circuit board   
of some sort (inside the casing) and a green quartz crystal worth no   
less then 700 credits. _Duration of Charge_: 1 hour. _To Recharge_: 18   
P.P.E. or 36 I.S.P. _Time_: 3D6 days to build. _Cost_: 75,000 credits.   
Fair to poor availability.  
  
This is one item I haven't had a chance to play test, so if anyone has   
recommendations for changes, I am more then welcome to them.   
Otherwise, enjoy!  
  
Last but not least, I would again like to thank my wonderful   
prereaders:  
Alan Slaughter  
Qut/Draven Killjoy  
Incantor  
Sarevock  
Nevyn  
Josh Z  
and finally my editor, Annie the Laughing Kookaburra!  
  
See you all next time!  
  
Rough Draft Version 1.0: 04-26-2001  
Rough Draft Version 1.1: 05-03-2001  
Final Draft Version 2.0: 05-04-2001, 3:45 am (Central Time Zone. To think, I   
wanted to get to bed early tonight...) 


	6. New Lessons

Crossroads, An Evangelion Rifts Crossover  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The   
Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb®   
Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and   
Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM)   
Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM),  
Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM),   
Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire   
Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM),   
Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM),   
Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM),   
Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM),   
Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed   
by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without   
permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue   
me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
  
Welcome, once again, to Crossroads. As you might remember from   
last time, Shinji has finally begun his training with the Rifters.   
Because of this, his Synch-Ratio has also begun to steadily rise as he   
gains more control and confidence with his newly realized powers.   
However, all is not well in Eva Land. Commander Ikari is becoming   
suspicious of his son's new friends and has given the agents of Section   
2 the duty of watching them. The Rifters have translated and are   
starting to study the prophesies of the Dead Sea Scrolls, and don't   
like what they are finding. To make matters even more complex, another   
group of sell swords has taken the journey across time and space, from   
the Earth of Rifts to the Earth of Evangelion. They have been sent to   
retrieve the unopened case, and the artifact it contains, the case that   
started this whole fic in the first place. What will happen now?   
Well, I guess you're just going to have to read and find out!  
  
  
CHAPTER NOTE: In this chapter I introduce the Nightbane (from   
another RPG, of the same name, put out by Palladium Books). So that   
you, my readers, know what I'm talking about, here is a brief rundown   
on Nightbane's. First off, they are a sub race of humans that are   
natural shape shifter; however they only have two, static, forms. The   
first is the façade, this is their human form, and is the one they are   
born with. Because of this, many Nightbane live out normal lives,   
never knowing what they could be. The second from is called the   
Morphus. The Morphus form is the alien shape that most Nightbane   
consider to be their true form. The Morphus is almost always inhuman,   
and many times it is horrifying to boot, (pieces of exposed bone or   
shards of glass sticking out are two examples of some of the more   
unsightly manifestations). A Morphus often contains animal,   
mechanical, insectoid, and other outright unnatural pieces and combines   
them into a unified whole. For example, you could have a Nightbane   
who, in his Morphus, had the compound eyes of an insect, in the head of   
a warthog, four arms (two of them shaped like crab claws, but made out   
of riveted metal), the lower body of a snake, and wings like an eagles.   
(This would take some incredible roles on the random generation tables,   
but it is possible!) Now, besides from having an unnatural shape,   
Nightbane's have supernatural strength, endurance, fighting ability,   
and senses, as well as natural magic like abilities. Nice, ne? Of   
course, their enemies are not nice either...  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: New Lessons  
  
  
Alister, Kyle, and a tall black man (a polymorphed Ferris) walked   
the streets of Tokyo-3. They were in the bar and club district, even   
though it was several hours before things would really become lively,   
and all three had a rather downcast look on their faces.  
  
["Forty bars, forty, and every last one had one of those damn   
machines..."] Ferris mumbled savagely.  
  
["I wonder if we should just settle for a place where it's   
broken?"] Kyle asked, ["I'm sure it can't be fixed before we leave."  
  
["I asked; the repairman was going to be there by tonight."]   
Ferris said.  
  
["We can't lose to the girls again. The last time was bad   
enough. Right Kyle..." Alister said pointedly.  
  
["Hey, you can't blame me, that place was new."] The last city   
they had been in was where he had grown up and trained. ["Besides,   
before Pasantic we were in Lazlo and lost then too,"] Kyle said, the   
edge of annoyance creeping into his voice. "I still can't believe the   
girls keep finding these great bars..."]  
  
["All that can change if we can just find a bar without a karaoke   
machine," Alister reminded his friends.  
  
They had been at it for another hour and were beginning to up   
hope when fate decided to play her fickle hand.  
  
["Excuse me, sir."] The three turned to see a plain looking,   
middle-aged, man standing behind them. He was of mixed descent and   
wore an expensive, three-piece suit and carried an elegant cane,   
although he plainly didn't need it to walk. He was looking intently at   
all three of them in turn and finally he shifted his gaze directly to   
Alister.  
  
Alister was slightly taken aback by this and responded with a   
cautious ["May I help you, sir?"]  
  
["Yes, I believe that we practice the same, how should I say   
this, Arte?"] he said in concise, and slightly accented, English.  
  
Alister blinked and looked at the other. He smiled and held out   
his hand in greeting upon seeing the swirling colors and crackles of   
blue energy that are unique to the aura of a mage. The newcomer took   
Alister's hand and shook it warmly.  
  
["Well met Brother, well met! Now, unless I miss my guess, you   
and your friends,"] with this he indicated Ferris and Kyle with a nod   
of his head, ["are not from around here."]  
  
["Quite astute. We are travelers from inexplicably far, yet at   
the same time, not all that distant." Alister replied.  
  
["Truly? You mean... through a rift then? Incredible. But, this   
is not something to be discussed here. I own a, drinking   
establishment, not far from here. It's rather exclusive for very good   
reasons. I take it by your companion that you can see beyond the,   
surface, of people?"]  
  
["Where we come from, being open-minded is almost a   
requirement."] Alister replied.  
  
["Wonderful! Follow me then. It will be nice to have a few new   
faces about. The name is Andrew Gallimard, by the way." He extended   
his hand first to Ferris and then Kyle, who introduced themselves in   
turn.  
  
The four began to walk down the streets of Tokyo-3, Alister and   
Andrew quietly discussing aspects of their craft while Kyle and Ferris   
casually scanned the streets around them. After a few minutes, Andrew   
led them down a side street and after another block a clean, but badly   
lit, alley. Kyle edged his mirror shades down a hair to see better   
where they were being taken. The alley dead-ended after about 50   
meters at a wall set with a reinforced steel door. Andrew used his   
cane to tap out a quick code on the door. Almost instantly, a panel   
opened and a pair of cat-like eyes looked them over. "Hey boss, they   
with you?"  
  
"Yes, and they have my welcome to enter." Andrew replied   
cheerily.  
  
"OK Boss." The panel slid shut and the door opened silently on   
well-oiled hinges.  
  
["Right this way, my friends."] As Andrew led the mercs, through   
he suddenly began to change. His nose and mouth elongated into a beak.   
His short, neatly trimmed, hair became black, down-like feathers. His   
hands took on a more claw-like appearance. Finally, what appeared to   
be a pair of antennae grew from his head. As it had begun, Alister   
laid a restraining hand on his two companions. After it had ended,   
Alister whispered, ["Incredible, a Nightbane..."] then in a slightly   
louder voice, ["I've read about your kind before, but I never thought I   
would actually meet one in person, much less one that's a fellow   
mage!"]  
  
Andrew smiled (difficult with a beak, but he pulled it off),   
["Wonderful, this makes the task of explanations that much simpler!"]   
He turned and opened another door leading to a moderately lit hallway,   
the sound of moody jazz and the buzz of conversations echoed from   
further within. Walking down the hallway, they soon arrived in a   
large, open area, dominated by a bar on one side, and a raised stage   
(where a four-armed, doll like, women covered in stitches sang to the   
music of a live band) dominated the wall opposite where they were now   
entering. In the center was a now vacant dance floor, around which   
were rows of well-spaced tables. On the opposite side of the room from   
the bar was a raised area with more tables, these larger then the ones   
on the floor. The club was well populated by a group of strange   
looking beings, each one was unique, and each looked inhuman, some even   
grotesque. Andrew turned to the Rifters and raised his arms proudly.   
["Welcome my friends, welcome to Club Freak!"]  
  
  
After the initial silence following the entrance of the non-  
Nightbane, the music started up and a table was found for Kyle and   
Ferris. Alister and Andrew were going to the Bane's study to compare   
notes; Kyle and Ferris knew from experience that this would probably   
take hours. A waitress, human, came by and took their orders: a bottle   
of good whiskey for Kyle and a pint of Guinness for Ferris. About a   
half hour later, Ferris was on his second pint and Kyle was about a   
quarter through his bottle; that's when a shadow fell over the table.   
The two mercs looked at each other, grinned, polished of what was left   
in their glasses, and turned to face the newcomer. As expected, it was   
a Nightbane. This one stood a little over six and a half feet tall.   
He was one of the more alien-looking varieties present, an insectoid   
with four legs, four arms, bat-like wings, and eyes that glowed like   
they were aflame. Both sets of arms were crossed and he was glaring at   
the two of them.  
  
["What do you think you're doing here?"] The Bane asked in   
heavily accented English.  
  
["Drinking..."] Kyle drawled in response.  
  
["Smart ass. Think you're tough? Is that it?" The bane snarled   
in response.  
  
["Guess..."] Kyle again drawled.  
  
["Prove it then."] The Bane reached around, grabbed a chair from   
another table and sat down facing Kyle. He then extended his upper   
right arm at an angle, his elbow resting on the table, challenging an   
arm wrestling match. Kyle rolled up the sleeve on his cybernetic arm   
and locked his hand with the Bane's.  
  
["Let's go,"] Kyle said.  
  
  
Four hours, 10 pints, and 2 bottles of whiskey later, Kyle and   
Ferris were officially welcome in the Nightbane community of Tokyo-3.   
Ferris was more then a little intoxicated and was flirting with one   
Bane with the morphus of an attractive wolfanoid, Kyle was just tipsy   
from trading 'war stories' with the first Bane he had arm wrestled that   
evening, Tai.  
  
["Ya know what?"] slurred Ferris, looking around the club.  
  
["What's that?"] Kyle answered, much more steadily.  
  
["There's no karaoke machine here. We are SO going to win!"]   
With that Ferris lifted his mug and Kyle, laughing, held up his shot   
glass to toast their victory.  
  
  
["OK Alister, tell me again, why can't you just magic him   
lighter, or better yet, home?"] Kyle asked across the sleeping form of   
Ferris that the two carried between them.  
  
["First off, I feel no desire to waste the magic energy that   
either plan would require. Secondly, I am a little too, intoxicated,   
to try at the moment..." Alister speech was more then a little slurred.  
  
["Good point."] It was late. Very, very late, so late that most   
people would consider it early. ["So, is Shinji coming by later?"]   
Kyle asked.  
  
["Yes, I believe he is..."] Alister responded weakly.  
  
["It's going to be one of those days, huh?"]  
  
The trio got home a little before Anika and Melissa were going to   
leave for their run with Shinji, and also right after the polymorph   
spell on Ferris expired as well. Hector caught the falling Wolfen   
telekinetically and floated him to his room. Melissa, playfully   
scolding Alister, helped him to their room. Kyle stretched out and   
walked to his room without a stagger. As he left, Anika looked at him   
for a moment before abruptly turning to wait next to the door. A   
minute or so later, Melissa joined her and the two left to meet Shinji.   
As they were walking out the door, Anika took one last look at the now   
closed door to Kyle's room and mumbled, ["I wish I didn't know how he   
did that..."]  
  
  
Shinji was waiting in front of his apartment complex and was   
doing some leg stretches when the girls arrived. After the run, while   
Shinji was waiting for the elevator, Melissa suddenly called out, "Hey,   
Shinji, wait a minute." The elevator had already arrived, so Shinji   
put his foot in to keep it from leaving without him. After Melissa ran   
up to stand beside him, she continued. "The guys were out drinking all   
last night, so if you get a chance, give 'em hell!" She then waved   
goodbye and ran to catch up with Anika.  
  
Shinji chuckled and stepped into the elevator. "I wonder if I   
could actually get away with it?" he said to himself. "Now all I have   
to do is find someplace to stay on Saturday night."  
  
  
"Well Shinji, I'd like to help but I'm going with Mari to see a   
specialist in Tokyo-2 about her legs. My dad wanted to go along but he   
can't get off of work till late and we both don't want her going with   
only my cousin. Hey, if you want, you can come too! Ken's already   
coming along, and the more the merrier!"  
  
Kensuke was nodding his head, "Yeah, it'll be great. We're   
taking the bullet train there and back, and we should have some time   
for sight-seeing too!"  
"I'd love to, but I don't know if I'd be allowed to. Section 2   
has fits when I ask to go camping right outside the city limits..."   
Shinji slumped into his chair.  
  
"Not meaning to pry or nothing, but why? The Red Devil getting   
you down?" Touji asked sympathetically.  
  
"No, not really. It's her birthday this week and she wants to   
have friends over Saturday night," Shinji replied.  
  
"So, in other words, she's kicking you out," Kensuke said matter-  
of-factly.  
  
"More or less," Shinji said with a sigh.  
  
"You are so whipped," Touji said with a grin. "I bet she puts   
out REAL GOOD though," He continued in a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
Shinji sighed again. "You know it's not like that."  
  
"Then why in the world do you put up with it?" Kensuke asked.  
  
Shinji was saved from having to answer by the, indicating it was   
time for class to begin. By lunch, the others had forgotten, but not   
Shinji.  
  
  
Shinji almost didn't dodge the blow Kyle directed at him. In   
fact, he was so distracted (and when sparring with Kyle, it didn't take   
much) that the only thing that was keeping him from a VERY through   
beating was his Sixth Sense; and even that wasn't helping much. After   
about twenty minutes of Kyle attacking and Shinji defending, Kyle held   
up his hand to stop. The two bowed to each other and Kyle tossed his   
student, and friend, a towel.  
  
["So, what's on your mind kid?"]  
  
["...what do you mean? Talk about what?"] Shinji was caught off   
guard by the merc's comment.  
  
["Come on kid, you're obviously thinking about something. I   
wasn't even bothering to block there at the end..." Kyle said with a   
grin.  
  
This was far from the response that Shinji had expected. While   
Kyle wasn't a mean or vindictive teacher, he was a tough one that   
expected maximum effort from his student. ["Well... I am, I guess. I   
don't want to bother you with it though."]  
  
Kyle chuckled, ["Trust me kid, it's no bother. Come on, spill."]  
  
["Well, it's about Asuka."] Kyle leaned against the wall and   
nodded his head. Shinji collapsed into a nearby chair and continued.   
["You see, her birthday's this week and she's wants to have friends   
come over on Saturday but she doesn't want me to be around. But,   
Misato said that I had to agree and be willing to leave for the night.   
Anyway, I said I would try to find someplace to stay over on Saturday   
night, but Touji and Kensuke are both going to Tokyo-2 with Touji's   
little sister about her legs. The thing is, when Kensuke asked me why   
I was so willing to just leave because she asked. It's not like she   
goes out of her way to be nice to me or anything, but I'm always nice   
to her, and she's just so cute, and sometimes she CAN be nice, and,   
God, I'm just confused..."]  
  
Kyle had listened to Shinji's dialogue, nodding his head and   
making none committal grunts when appropriate. After Shinji had   
trailed off and was quite for a bit, Kyle said, ["Well, that does sound   
like a sticky situation. Do you think she likes you too?"]  
  
["I don't know..."] Shinji said dejectedly. ["She... oh God."]   
Shinji's eyes went wide with realization. ["I like Asuka..."] With a   
groan Shinji buried his face in his hands.  
  
Kyle laughed softly, ["If you like her, why do you look like you   
just swallowed ground-up glass?"]  
  
["Because it's Asuka..."] Shinji said. ["Even if I worked up the   
nerve to ask her out, she'd only shoot me down. Painfully at that..."]   
Shinji leaned back and mumbled, ["I couldn't fall for a nice girl like   
Hikari, or Rei. Nope, I had to fall for Asuka."]  
  
["Sometimes Shinji,"] Kyle said quietly, ["you just don't have   
much choice when it comes to your heart. No matter what you try, it's   
just gonna do it's own damn thing."]  
  
["What should I do though? She hates me..."] Shinji said.  
  
["Well, if she just plain doesn't like you, there's not much you   
can do. But are you sure she feels that strongly against you? Like we   
said before, the girl's probably got some issues, and that usually   
means emotional baggage. Who knows what goes on in her head? We all   
have issues to work through. I think we're helping, at least a little,   
with yours. Maybe when she works through some of hers, things will get   
better. Until then, show her what a good guy you are. If she doesn't   
come around, that's life."]  
  
["Thanks Kyle..."] Shinji paused for a second, then continued.   
["How do you know all this?"]  
  
["Well, I made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I was lucky   
enough to learn from them."] They were both sat there silently for   
quiet awhile after this. A little after it had become an awkward kind   
of quite, Kyle spoke up again, ["Well, if you need someplace to crash   
on Saturday night, we can find room for ya."]  
  
["Really? You won't mind?"] Shinji said happily.  
  
["Hell no. Our place is your place. Now, think you can keep   
your mind on sparring?"] Kyle said, walking over to one end of the   
practice mats.  
  
["I think so,"] Shinji said, smiling. The rest of the evening   
passed rather quickly and Shinji left with some new bruises and a much   
cheerier mood.  
  
After Shinji had left, Kyle walked into the other apartment where   
Melissa was working at the computer array she had set up there.   
Alister was in the corner performing some sort of ritual. ["We're   
digging in here,"] Kyle realized with a start. ["This is becoming more   
of a home then a safe house... but is that good, or bad?"] Kyle shook   
his head and continued over to were Melissa was working. ["Hey,   
Melissa,"] he said.  
  
She turned to face him and smiled. ["Yeah?"]  
  
["Listen, I was wondering if you could get as much background   
info on that Asuka girl as possible. For that matter, on Shinji and,   
Rei was it, also. They're pilots so it might be a little beyond my   
hacking abilities,"] Kyle answered.  
  
["Sure thing, Kyle."] Melissa said, a little confused. ["Any   
reason why?"]  
  
["Just curious. Thanks Melissa."] Kyle looked over to where   
Alister was still working, tracing mystic symbols on the wall and doing   
other, magicie things. ["What's he doing by the way?"]  
  
["Oh, he's working on a spell/ritual thing to make a magic gate   
to the warehouse. Least, I think that's what he's doing..."] Melissa   
said of handily.  
  
["Oh... Cool. Thanks for the help."] With that, Kyle went to his   
room to get some sleep.  
  
  
Kyle and Ferris (again polymorphed to be a tall, black man) were   
walking the streets of Tokyo-3. They had no true destination in mind:   
Club Freak wasn't open yet, Shinji was still in school, and they had   
not yet discovered malls. Their walking eventually led them to a   
stretch of road on the far edge of the city. This particular stretch   
of road was lined with several car dealerships. The two machine freak   
mercs couldn't be happier. After walking through a Nissan and a Mazda   
dealership, they came upon one that sold high quality imports. BMW's,   
Mercedes-Benz's, Porsches, Renaults, and even some higher-end Fords and   
Chevrolets. They were looking at a 2016 Mercedes sedan convertible   
when a familiar voice spoke up behind them.  
  
["Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see you two here."]  
  
The two turned to see a young (twenty-something) and well-groomed   
Japanese man standing behind them. Neither Kyle nor Ferris recognized   
him, but there was something...  
  
["My name is Tai, I'm a sales representative here, and what can I   
do to see you in this fine piece of automotive engineering?"]  
  
["No way! Tai? Tai from the Club."] Kyle said, stunned.  
  
["One and the same! This is my façade, what you saw at the Club   
was my morphus,"] Tai said with a wry grin.  
  
["Of course, like Andrew. Damn, you didn't say you sold cars… or   
did you?"] Ferris asked, slightly embarrassed.  
  
["Nope, but that's what I do, and like I was saying, what can I   
do to see YOU in this car?"] Tai said enthusiastically.  
  
Kyle and Ferris looked at each other and grinned. ["Mind if we   
take it for a test drive?"] Ferris asked.  
  
["Let me get the keys."]  
  
  
As the sport sedan screeched back into the parking lot, Tai knew   
that he had a year taken off his life (no big deal, Nightbane being   
nearly immortal and all), but he had also made a sale. He had never   
seen a car do what Kyle had made this one do. Speed, turning,   
acceleration, breaking, everything seemed to be pushed beyond their   
limits with never a safety light going off, or a whine in the engine.   
["So, can I get you started on the paperwork then?"] he asked almost   
hesitantly.  
  
["On one condition,"] Kyle said calmly.   
  
["Name it,"] Tai said.  
  
["Can I get it in turbo?"] Kyle said with a grin.  
  
["I think we have one on the lot..."] Tai said, almost nervously.  
  
["Kick ass. Do you take cash?"]  
  
A few hours later, Ferris and Kyle pulled out of the car lot in a   
snazzy new set of wheels. (Author's Note: I do not condone, nor   
encourage reckless driving. Kyle is a trained fictional character on   
the closed course of my mind. I also don't condone the purchasing of   
imported cars (hell, give me a Camaro over a Benz any day!). 8^)   
Thank you.)  
  
  
["My godsss, I can't believe thiss..."] Hector was staring at the   
Benz with wide eyes. Wide, excited eyes. ["This is without a doubt   
the abssolutlley mossst wonderful machine I have ever ssseen! When do   
I get to take it for a sspin?"] the overgrown snake asked excitedly.  
  
["God. Hector, can you at least try to act your age? They just   
blew how much cash on this little toy?"] Anika asked angrily. ["I   
mean, can we really afford a car like this?"]  
  
Kyle was pointedly ignoring Anika as he showed Hector the cars   
finely-tuned engine, and described how they could make it even more   
finely-tuned... Ferris sighed in exasperation and answered his friend.   
["It cost us about twenty one thousand, nine hundred and forty-five   
dollars, American."]  
  
["Christ on a crutch. we could have bought two cars for that   
much! Instead we have one that..."] Anika would have said more, but   
Melissa put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
["Anika, we can more than afford it. Besides, this is what the   
two of them live for, remember? Besides, it is a nice car and it will   
have a great resale value on our Earth. Besides, we have the cash,   
might as well blow it on some fun stuff. I saw about eight more   
accounts I can raid if we need the fundage. Let the boys have their   
fun,"] Melissa said reassuringly.  
  
Anika seemed to calm herself down after a minute before she   
continued. ["I guess you're right. It is a nice car after all, and   
they wouldn't buy one that wasn't high quality."] She sighed in   
exasperation. ["Well, while you guys play with your new toy, I'll run   
Shinji through some tactics lessons; he should be here any minute   
now."]  
  
["Thanks Anika! I owe you one,"] Ferris called back.  
  
["Yeah, whatever."] With that, she stalked off towards the   
mystic portal back to the apartments.  
  
The others were still in the warehouse admiring the Benz when   
Shinji showed up, so Anika was able to start his lessons in peace. She   
was just getting into the high points of her lecture on ascertaining   
weaknesses in enemy troops, monsters, and mechs (just like her father   
had taught at the CS Academy for the Military Sciences), and when   
Alister, Amber and Ferris got back she was so wrapped up in what she   
was saying that she barely even registered their return. By the time   
that the others came back, she was so far into lecture mode that she   
didn't register them at all. Shinji wouldn't have noticed an Angel   
siren going off. He could only wish that his combat instructors at   
NERV were this good.  
  
  
Wednesday passed almost entirely without incident. He had synch   
test after school, he raised his ratio by almost eight percent, and was   
only about twenty-some points behind Asuka. Upon hearing the results,   
he got an almost grunt of approval from his father. After the synch   
test, he headed over to the mercs place for some weight training with   
Kyle and Ferris. He was showing a little bit of improvement here, but   
the two older men warned him that building muscle mass was not a fast   
process, and it would be quite a few more weeks before he saw any true   
improvement. Thursday was more surprise psi training from Amber during   
his math class (total recall was becoming more and more useful). After   
school, Kyle took him to the park were they had made their deal all   
those weeks ago for a sparring match. Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, and even   
Asuka followed secretly to see what was going on. The site of Shinji   
and Kyle sparring, as well as the section two agents gathering around   
cheering on Shinji, was enough to give all of them pause. Even more   
startling was that it looked like Shinji was holding his own against   
his opponent, performing some absolutely unbelievable blocks. Even   
though in the end Kyle won (much to the dismay of some section two   
agents who were passing money to other, slightly happier agents), it   
was still an impressive sight.  
  
["Your forms are definitely improving, Shinji, as is your   
integration and styling. However, you're still far too defensive. If   
you don't learn to take an offensive stance now and again..."] Kyle let   
that last comment hang in the air for a moment. ["Anyway, I'll give   
you the rest of the day to recuperate. I'll be giving you a true test   
tomorrow - I think that you're ready for it."]  
  
["Really? But it's only been a few weeks..."] Shinji said   
nervously.  
  
["I know, but you already had the groundwork to build off of, and   
your picking up on this stuff very quickly. Anyway, your friends are   
here,"] Kyle nodded towards the bushes were the four had been watching   
the fight. Shinji hadn't noticed them until Kyle pointed them out.   
["So, go, have some fun. Two things: don't get drunk, and don't get   
laid. Both will throw you off your test. Test is here, tomorrow, same   
time as our match today. See ya then."]  
  
As Kyle walked away, Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, and Asuka stepped   
out of hiding. Shinji was blushing slightly as his friends walked   
over. Touji and Kensuke had a look of stunned amazement on their   
faces. Hikari was just amazed and Asuka was just stunned.  
  
"My God Shinji, that was just so... so... cool!" Kensuke declared   
loudly as the section two agents slipped out of sight. "So this is   
what you've been doing huh? What style is that?"  
  
"Yeah Shinji, looks like you're toughening up. Who'd have   
thought that you were the same guy I punched a few months ago." Touji   
said with a wry grin, giving his friend a hardy pat on the back. When   
Touji said this, Asuka looked at the both of them and was about to say   
something when Hikari butted in.  
  
"That was very impressive Shinji. Is this some part of your   
pilot training?" Hikari said.  
  
"Well, not exactly. He's one of Melissa and Alister's roommates   
and he offered to help me with my martial arts. While it'll probably   
help with my piloting, it's not official or anything," Shinji said.  
  
The others were voicing their agreement with Hikari's comment   
when she looked down at her watch. "Oh my God, it's almost a quarter   
to five. Sorry guys, but I've got to go. See you later Asuka. Bye   
Touji, bye Kensuke, bye Shinji, good luck with the training." With   
that, the girl turned and began walking quickly towards home.  
  
"Yeah, I better get going too. My dad wants to talk to me about   
the trip to Tokyo-2. Hey Ken, you want to come over too? I think my   
dad wanted to talk to the both of us about some stuff before we leave   
tomorrow morning anyway," Touji said as he turned to leave.  
  
"I might as well. My dad's working the late shift tonight   
anyway. See you later Shinji. Later Asuka," Kensuke said as he began   
walking away next to Touji.  
  
"Yeah, see you guys in school Monday. Cool moves Shinji, good   
luck with the test tomorrow." With that, Touji and Kensuke walked off.   
After they had left, Asuka turned to face Shinji.  
  
"Who knew the stooge's English was so good?" Asuka said, plainly   
impressed despite herself. ["Or yours for that matter. By the way,   
since when did you start taking private martial arts lessons?"]  
  
["Thanks, and not that long, just a few weeks now,"] Shinji   
said, blushing slightly. ["Kyle's a really good teacher, I think I'm   
learning a lot from him."] They walked in silence for some time, and   
during almost all of it, Shinji was looking at Asuka out of the corner   
of his eyes. His silent study was interrupted by its subject.  
  
"So, Shinji," Asuka said, switching back to Japanese, "what did   
Touji mean by that 'punched a few months ago' comment?"  
  
Shinji suddenly began to intently study the ground. "Nothing, it   
was nothing."  
  
Asuka stopped and looked at him. "Misato's right, Shinji. When   
you say nothing like that, you are screaming that it's something. So   
come on, tell me, why would your fellow stooge hit you?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it, Asuka, OK?" Shinji said   
softly.  
  
Asuka, for one of the first times in her life, got the hint and   
decided it wasn't worth the effort. "Fine, fine. Sheesh, you don't   
have to get so defensive about it..." Besides, Misato will probably tell   
me if I ask her, Asuka decided. The rest of the walk home was spent in   
silence.  
  
The two of them barely beat Misato home, which was a good thing   
because then Shinji could start dinner before their guardian decided to   
be helpful. After a mostly quiet dinner Shinji excused himself and   
went to take a bath before going to bed. As Asuka and Misato were   
putting away the now clean dishes from the evening's meal, Asuka said,   
"Misato, I have a question for you."  
  
"Fire away," Misato said cheerily as she shelved some plates.  
  
"Did Touji ever punch Shinji? The stooge mentioned he had, but   
Shinji wouldn't say anything about it," Asuka asked as she was drying   
some glasses.  
  
"If Shinji doesn't want to talk about it, I don't know if I have   
any right to tell, you Asuka," Misato replied, a serious tone entering   
her voice.  
  
"So Touji did then. I thought that he was joking for a minute.   
Come on Misato, tell me. They get in a fight over how spineless he is   
or something? Or maybe to see who was top stooge in the pack?" Asuka   
said, growing tired of the evasions.  
  
Misato sighed. "You're not going to give up on this, are you?"   
Asuka shook her head. "Well, if you must know, it was about Touji's   
sister, Mari."  
  
"The one in the hospital right? Hikari talks about her sometimes   
when she is going on about how Touji is this sensitive guy and stuff.   
What does Mari have to do with anything?" Asuka said as she put some   
glasses away.  
  
With the dishes done, Misato had retrieved a beer from the fridge   
and was sitting at the kitchen table. "Well, have you ever wondered   
why Mari is in the hospital?" Asuka again shook her head as she sat   
down across from Misato, a soda in hand. "Well, it was during the   
battle with the Third Angel, Shinji had never piloted an Eva before,   
but his father manipulated him into it. Shinji only won because Unit   
01 went berserk. Anyway, the citizens weren't as versed in emergency   
procedures then, there were some deaths from collapsing buildings and   
such, most of which was caused by the Angel, but one building that Unit   
01 trashed, well, parts of it landed on Mari. When Touji found out   
that Shinji was the reason that his little sister would never walk   
again, he decided to try and get back at Shinji, so he hit him.   
Afterwards they were able to work things out and are now friends. Any   
other traumatic secrets you'd like to know about your fellow pilots?"   
Misato finished quietly.  
  
Asuka sat quietly for a little while, letting this sink in.   
"Did... anyone die?"  
  
"In the battle or because of Unit 01... and Shinji?"  
  
"You know which."  
  
"Twelve people died when the building partially collapsed when   
Unit 01 hit it. They couldn't get to a shelter in time. Mari was the   
only survivor. And yes, Shinji knows. His father made sure of that."  
  
"Oh... I was always told that there had been no casualties."   
Asuka said, very softly.  
  
"NERV PR did a very good job with that. Now, I have some reports   
to work on, and you have some homework." As Asuka got up, Misato   
asked, "So, how many people are going to be coming over on Saturday?"  
  
"Five, is that ok?" Asuka replied evenly, regaining some of her   
composure.  
  
"Sure, no problem. I hoped you thanked Shinji." Misato then   
pulled some papers out of her briefcase and began to read through them.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." With that, Asuka walked to her room to study and   
think.  
  
  
Friday was another long, boring day of school. Shinji was more   
than a little on edge about the test after school that day, and it was   
all he could do to even meditate a little during lunch to TRY and calm   
down, even a little. After school, he walked towards the park   
accompanied by Asuka, Hikari having school-related duties that she   
couldn't get out of being the class representative. The two again   
walked in silence. However, this time it was Asuka stealing little   
peeks at the gi-clothed, slightly nervous boy walking next to her.   
Asuka was beginning to question just who the Third Child was.  
  
When they arrived at the clearing, they found Rei sitting in the   
shade of a tree, calmly reading. The other two pilots were more than a   
little bit surprised to see her there. "Hi Rei. What are you doing   
here?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I am here to observe your test, pilot Ikari. Is that all   
right?" Rei asked in her quiet monotone.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not. As long as Kyle doesn't mind, I   
guess I don't either." Shinji said.  
  
Rei nodded and went back to her book. A few minutes later Kyle,   
Ferris (polymorphed of course), and Amber (her ears covered by   
headband) entered the clearing. They looked at the two girls curiously   
but voiced no objection. Kyle let his trench coat drop to the ground.   
Underneath it he wore a gi of his own. He took off his mirror shades,   
quickly put on a pair of tinted goggles, slipped out of the loose-  
fitting shirt and took off his boots, giving the other two pilots (and   
section two for that matter) a good look at his bionic arm. In only   
the gi pants, he stepped into the center of the clearing. Ferris   
motioned for Shinji to step forward. He did so, stopping about ten   
feet from his Sensei. Ferris stood between them and announced the   
rules.  
  
["This is a best of seven point bout. No pads, open style, open   
abilities. This is not to the death. The only weapons you have are   
your bodies and your minds. This is a test of heart as much as skill,   
as it should be, as Headhunters should always test. It ends when the   
seventh point is scored. Begin."] With that, Ferris stepped to the   
side and sat beside Amber. Rei stood up at this point and walked over   
to stand beside Asuka.  
  
The two combatants began to circle each other. Shinji knew ahead   
of time that psionic abilities were more then allowed, so he began to   
channel his somewhat limited psi powers in to summon inner strength,   
and resist fatigue. He barley had time to do this before Kyle   
attacked. With blinding speed Kyle lunged forward with a back fist   
that Shinji only narrowly ducked to avoid, followed by an elbow drop   
that he did not avoid. As he dropped to the ground he quickly rolled   
out of the way to avoid the downward stomp of Kyle's bare foot. Shinji   
sprang to his feet and immediately was onset again by a series of snap   
kicks that he smoothly blocked taking the time to spin in and almost   
land a blow on Kyle, who only blocked at the last minute.  
  
Rei and Asuka were watching quietly on the side. After a few   
minutes, Rei whispered to Asuka, "He is fast."  
  
"Who, the other guy, Kyle?" Asuka answered in a whisper of her   
own.  
  
"Yes, he is, but so is Shinji," Rei replied.  
  
Asuka watched Shinji for a minute before she realized what the   
other girl meant. "Yeah, it does look like he's blocking and dodging   
the punches before the other guy even throws them."  
  
Shinji was in fact using his sixth sense to anticipate the others   
blows, but sometimes he wasn't fast enough. Kyle had already scored   
two more solid hits, while he had only gotten the one. He could almost   
see the disappointment in Kyle's eyes. Not disappointment at Shinji   
losing, disappointment because Shinji was truly pushing himself. No   
one was more surprised when Shinji suddenly sprang forward into an   
offensive stance then Shinji himself was. He began to try and push   
attack as much as he could; he spent less time dodging and more time   
pushing attacks. He caught Kyle so of guard that he was even able to   
score a solid hit on him. After a few minutes of this, Shinji realized   
that he still couldn't win, eventually he would tire and Kyle would   
capitalize on it and score the last hit he needed to win. That's when   
he realized that his inner power, the fuel for his psionic abilities   
was quickly running out. Shinji reached down into himself as deep as   
he could, looking for another few drops of strength, anything to help   
him. Then he found it. As Kyle came in with a hammer kick that would   
probably be the nail in the coffin, Shinji did something that caught   
the merc completely by surprise. Shinji simply caught his foot at the   
ankle and threw him. As Kyle hit the ground, and rolled, he suddenly   
found Shinji racing towards him, his foot striking down where his   
Kyle's head had been a moment before. ["The hell..."] Kyle mumbled as   
he sprang to his feet, only to meet Shinji fist rabbit punching him in   
the kidneys. Kyle rolled away from the blow and began to take a   
defensive stance against Shinji.  
  
Rei studied Shinji carefully as he reversed the tide of the fight   
in his favor with a viciousness that stunned her despite herself.   
Asuka didn't know what to think as she saw this new, viscous Shinji   
attack his opponent without mercy or quarter. "It looks kinda like the   
footage I saw of when Unit 01 went berserker against the third angel..."   
She whispered to Rei, briefly forgetting that she and Rei didn't have   
conversations like this.  
  
"Yes, it does," Rei said in reply.  
  
Somehow, Shinji had gotten fast. Really, really fast. Faster   
then most ordinary humans. Kyle gritted his teeth and pulled out all   
the stops. He sprang forward into a fast and furious series of kicks   
and punches accompanied by blocks and lightning fast dodges. Shinji   
countered and blocked blow after blow, putting in his own kicks and   
punches for good measure, a viscous snarl rumbling in his chest. Kyle   
suddenly fainted a hammer fist and dropped into a sweeping kick that   
was caught Shinji off guard, knocking him to the ground. With speed   
that was purely inhuman, Kyle suddenly was on top of Shinji, the mercs   
legs pining the young Eva pilots' arms. With a palm strike to the   
chest, Kyle ended the fight. Shinji snarled in rage and attempted to   
catch Kyle's neck with his feet, but Kyle reached back and caught   
Shinji's feet as he tried. ["The fight's over kid. Calm down. SNAP   
OUT OF IT!"] Shinji seemed to stop for a second then shuddered and   
went limp. Kyle stood up unsteadily and offered his hand down to the   
boy.  
  
["What... what was that?"] Shinji asked, a hint of fear in his   
voice. ["I could have hurt you."]  
  
["Why do you think we do this without pads? 'It's not a real   
test with the safeties on' my dad used to say. As for what that was,   
I'd say that was fighting with ALL you heart."] Shinji took the merc's   
hand, and Kyle gently pulled him to his feet. ["I might have scored   
four hits, but you passed. Welcome brother."] With that, Shinji was   
wrapped up in a bear hug first by Kyle, and then by Ferris, who was   
letting out a victory whoop.  
  
["Way to go pup!"] Ferris declared as he let Shinji go. ["I   
knew you could pull it off!"]  
  
There was a scattering of applause from the members of Beta,   
Charlie, and Sigma team who had all gathered around to watch the fight,   
and more then one was calling out "Way to go Shinji!"  
  
Asuka was truly impressed. She had never seen Shinji display so   
much backbone outside of his Eva; hell, the times he showed this much   
spine IN his Eva was rare enough. "I'm impressed Shinji, that was   
incredible. Maybe you do have some guts hidden in there somewhere."  
  
"Thanks Asuka," Shinji said with a slight blush. He then turned   
to face the section two agents. "Thanks a lot, everyone." He then   
turned and bowed respectfully to Kyle, ["Thank you. But I don't   
deserve this praise. I... I... I lost control. I could have hurt someone,   
or forced you to hurt me,"] Shinji said, shame plain in his voice.  
  
["Nonsense,"] Amber said gently. ["If you were truly out of   
control then Kyle wouldn't have been able to calm you down."]  
  
["What it sounds like is a bad case of combat high. It gets more   
manageable with experience."] Ferris said. ["Now, you deserve some   
real time off. Normally we would be celebrating tonight, but since   
you're going to be coming over tomorrow night, we'll just do it then."]   
Ferris continued, ending with a sly wink.  
  
"An excellent match, Shinji. This has made quite a bit clear. I   
am expected at headquarters. Goodbye." Rei said simply, then turned   
and walked unhurriedly away.  
  
"I wonder what she meant by that?" Shinji mumbled to himself as   
he waved goodbye. He didn't have a chance to think much more about it   
as various section two agents came forward to give him a pat on the   
back and such.  
  
In the midst of all the congratulations, no one noticed a lone   
shadow break away from the rest and slip away.  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early, as did all other   
mornings for Shinji, and started with a run. Anika and Melissa   
congratulated him on winning and asked if he knew what the guys had   
planned for him that night. Shinji didn't and told them as much.   
Melissa seemed disappointed, in a weird, competitive sort of way, and   
Anika just seemed bemused. After his run, Shinji got home to find   
Asuka already up and busily cleaning for her guests, a job that Shinji   
found himself conscripted into before he knew what happened. The rest   
of the morning passed quickly and they were done by lunchtime.  
  
Misato was lounging at the kitchen table when her two wards   
entered and made themselves lunch. "So, Shinji. I heard you had some   
sort of big important sparring match yesterday. How did you do?" she   
asked.  
  
Shinji sat down with a sandwich in front of him. "Well, I didn't   
win, but I passed the test, so I guess I did good," he replied   
cheerfully.  
  
"Good job Shinji!" Misato said as she leaned across the table   
and ruffled Shinji's hair, also giving him a good view of her cleavage.   
"So, it's ok with Melissa and her roommates for you to go over tonight   
right?"  
  
"Yeah, they said that the guys had something special planed for   
me as a reward for passing the test." Shinji said, slightly nervously.  
  
"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't." Misato said. She then   
paused for a second to consider what she had just said. "Or that I   
would do for that matter... Aw hell, just be good!" Misato finally   
decided.  
  
"Like Shinji would do something the least bit exciting in the   
first place," Asuka said teasingly.  
  
"As for you, Asuka, I have to work tonight, so I want you and   
your guests to behave. I'm going to have Maya stop by and check up on   
things when she gets off duty, and section two is going to call me if   
things get too rowdy. OK? OK." Misato informed Asuka.  
  
"OK, Misato, we'll be good." Asuka promised solemnly, never   
meaning for a minute to keep it.  
  
"I'm sure you will," Misato answered, vowing to up security for   
the night.  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed in relative peace and quiet,   
Shinji waiting for the mercs to pick him up, as Melissa said they   
would, and Asuka waiting for her guests. Asuka's guests arrived first,   
being dropped of by Hikari's dad en masse. After talking to Misato for   
a few minutes, and assuring himself that they were in good hands for   
the night, he drove off. As the girls were heaping their things into   
the elevator, Shinji's ride showed up.  
  
With a screech of strained rubber and metal a car roared over a   
rise. The sound of Guns n' Roses' "Paradise City" was blaring over the   
vehicles sound system. The car roared towards the apartment building   
when, with a sharp turn and a neat ninety-degree turn, pulled into the   
parallel parking space directly in front of Shinji. Shinji eaped as   
the car stopped no more then a foot away from him.  
  
Kyle was looking at him from the drivers seat, Alister was in   
shotgun, looking a tad green about the gills, Ferris (you guessed it,   
polymorphed) was sitting in the back seat.  
  
["Hop in kid, time to get this show on the road!"] Kyle said   
merrily.  
  
"All right Shinji, have a good time and remember two things.   
First off, beer before liquor, you never been sicker; liquor before   
beer and you're in the clear! Secondly," this part Misato leaned over   
and whispered into Shinji's ear, "No glove, no love..." She then smiled   
and walked over to her car. "Have fun!!!" Misato called, as she got   
into her own car, content that he was in good hands (after all, anyone   
who could drive a car like that definitely earned her respect). She   
then screeched out of the parking lot and headed to work.  
  
Shinji sighed, and threw his overnight bag into the car. This   
was going to be an interesting night. As Shinji got in, the Mercedes   
pulled fluidly out of the parking space and roared into the night.  
  
"So, Ferris, where are we going?" Shinji asked, looking at how   
all three mercs seemed to be dressed for clubbing.  
  
"Well, first off we're going to get you some new threads, then   
the fun starts..." the Wolfen replied with a grin.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Shinji said.  
  
  
After a stop at the Tokyo-3 mall complex, Shinji walked out in a   
set of loose fitting, but dressy, jeans, a plain shirt that was a sort   
of burnt amber in color, and an oversized short sleeved silk shirt,   
deep blue with silver dragon designs on the front and back (Ferris had   
some odd fashion sense, but it was the best of the bunch...), they went   
to the first REAL stop on their rounds.  
  
["You can't be serious... can you?"] Shinji asked hesitantly.  
  
["Sure we are. Since we can't get you your first metal (Author's   
note: metal in this case means a cybernetic/bionic implant) on this   
world, we'll get you the next best thing, your first ink job!"] Kyle   
said, a grin lighting up his face. ["Don't worry, this place is   
perfectly safe, the only reason that we convinced them to do this was   
that I'm your legal guardian. And if you're nervous, we even passed it   
with Misato. Fuck, she seemed amused as all hell by it and said that   
she ought to show you hers some time. So it's all on the up and up."]  
  
["I don't know... I mean, I heard it hurts and I don't..."] Shinji   
stammered, wondering if he really wanted to go through with this.  
  
["It best to just go along with them. If you don't see something   
that suits your fancy, we'll drop the whole thing, but Kyle and Ferris   
really want to modify you in some way, some weird headhunter thing. So   
at least humor them. Lord knows I did."] With that he rolled up his   
sleeve showing Shinji the stylized ying-yang that he had gotten years   
ago. ["I've actually gotten rather used to it now..."] he said with a   
chuckle.  
  
["Well... OK. What the hell."] Shinji then let himself be walked   
into the tattoo parlor. Three hours later the sun had set and Shinji   
walked out with a tribal tattoo coiling around his upper right arm.   
["Well, what next?"] He asked as he gingerly touched the tattoo.   
["You going to try and get me an earring?"]  
  
["Naw, would make you look to femmy... 'less you really want one,   
that is,"] Kyle added hastily.  
  
["No, this is more then enough..."] Shinji replied.  
  
["Good, then the next stop is a club we found earlier this week.   
Now this is important. We are taking you into our trust on this.   
After we have brought you there, you are not to reveal its location to   
Anika, Melissa, our Amber. Got it pup?"] Ferris asked gravely.  
  
["Ahh, sure, no problem..."] Shinji asked, more then a little   
confused.  
  
["Excellent! We're off then. To the Benz!"] Kyle called with   
gusto aplenty.  
  
Club Freak was an utterly and completely new experience for the   
young Eva pilot. If he had not known Ferris and Hector for so long, he   
probably wouldn't have lasted long before he passed out. As it was he   
was almost overwhelmed by the sensory input from the myriad of strange   
and alien creatures that filled the club to the rafters. It also   
helped that when word got around about who he was and what he did, he   
was accepted without qualms as a freak same as the rest. It was,   
without a doubt, one of the best nights of his life and Shinji was   
loving every minute of it. As the slight amount of alcohol he consumed   
began to catch up with his slight frame, he began to dance merrily with   
even the most unusual of female banes. The throbbing techno music   
(courtesy of a live Nightbane DJ), the booze and the dancing absorbed   
him, and for the first time in a long time, he completely forgot about   
his troubles. He wasn't so far gone that he didn't notice that he was   
dancing with the same girl for the third time tonight, nor that the way   
in which she WAS dancing with him. His nose almost bled, but not   
quite...  
  
"So, having a good time?" She asked over the music.  
  
"Well... yes, I am. This place is great!" Shinji responded with a   
smile. "So... ahh... do you come here often?" He said, trying   
desperately to make small talk.  
  
"Sure do, most every Friday and Saturday night. You?" She said   
with a wry grin.  
  
"Well, no actually. Is it like this every night?" He said as   
she suddenly spun and was dancing close with her back facing him. Her   
tail was rubbing up and down his leg. Shinji almost passed out at this   
point, but the alcohol in his system seemed to be helping to prevent   
this.  
  
"Not every night," she said over her shoulder. "On Friday it's   
swing music, and the rest of the week is jazz and rock. I sometimes   
show up on weeknights if I have the time, but ya know, school and   
stuff..." She continued as she again spun and faced him. "By the way,   
you can call me Katrina, or just Cat, for short."  
  
"Oh, my names Shinji," he replied, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Cat said with a sly grin.  
  
  
["So, how many has our young friend tied on so far?"] Alister   
asked his friends as he joined them at their table. They watched   
Shinji and the same cute, little cat-bane dance for the third or forth   
time that night.  
  
["Well, he had about a quarter of that fuzzy navel you had, some   
of that piña colada that Andrew was sipping at, and then about a beer   
and a half in the last two hours. He should be slightly buzzed, but   
not too far gone,"] Kyle said simply, taking a sip of his whiskey.  
  
["He looks like he's having a good time at least. He also looks   
a little too far gone, even considering his size…"] Ferris said with a   
pointed look at Shinji's Coke.  
  
["I didn't put that much in… only a little splash of Captain's…"]   
Alister admitted sheepishly. The other two laughed, and Kyle reached   
over and polished the Captain Coke off and ordered another Coke for   
Shinji, this one without a kick.  
  
["He does at that, he does at that. So, anyone know who Cat-girl   
is?"] Kyle asked as he polished off another shot glass of whisky.  
  
["Andrew knows her, apparently she goes to the same school as he   
does. Only a few years older too,"] Ferris answered, grinning from ear   
to ear.  
  
["Really, isn't she a little too wet behind the ears to let in   
then?"] Kyle asked.  
  
["Well technically, yes, however, she's a Nightbane, that makes   
her welcome unless she does something to wear it out,"] Alister said.  
  
["Makes sense I guess, kinda like Juicer bars,"] Kyle said.  
  
["Precisely."] Alister then looked down at his watch. ["Half   
after one already. So, how long are we going to stay? I don't know   
about you two, but I am more then a little weary..."] Alister said, his   
comment accentuated by a yawn. This lead to a rather lively debate   
about why he was so tired and just why he would want to get home so   
early.  
  
  
Shinji woke up the next morning to a vaguely unfamiliar ceiling   
with a splitting headache, a slightly sore arm, and a phone number in   
his pants pocket. He also had some wonderful memories of dancing and   
drinking. He only wished he could remember those last few hours. "Oh   
well..." he mumbled. "I wonder where they keep the aspirin?" Even with   
the hangover, Shinji felt good. For once, everything was starting to   
look really hopeful in his life. For once, things were starting to   
look up. But then, a dread feeling passed over him, and he wondered   
just how long it could last.  
  
  
"Yes. No, that won't be necessary, as long as the Third was not   
damaged. No, there will be no formal report. Yes, continue to observe   
them. That is all." With that Gendo Ikari put down the telephone   
receiver, as did Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser..." the sub-commander mumbled.  
  
"Indeed. We must keep this from the Committee for a little   
longer at least. They could easily swing the pendulum either way, and   
we are walking on the edge as it is." With that, Gendo stippled his   
finger and sat in quite contemplation.  
  
"I wonder what Yui would think or her son getting a tattoo?"   
Fuyutsuki commented dryly. Commander Ikari made no answer.  
  
  
...to be continued  
  
Author notes:  
Another chapter done, many more to go. The next one won't be   
nearly as long page wise, and I hope to get it out in about a month or   
so. Despite the fact that Shinji used a new Psionic power, I'm not   
going to detail it just yet, I still have more to do with it story   
wise. 8^) Also, the metamorphosis spell used on Ferris is also a   
little bit unique, and I'll be detailing that in a future GM's corner   
as well (or maybe on my web page if I ever get that built... so much to   
do, so little time!) I would like to thank everyone for the positive   
feedback I've been getting so far, and I hope I won't get flamed to   
badly for the introduction of Cat (if it's any consolation, know two   
things: I already have the last chapter almost entirely written and   
Cat was a last minute add on just to provide some depth to the Club   
Freak experience. She might appear further along in the story, and she   
might or might not have a major role in Shinji's life, I just haven't   
decided yet…). If you need to get in touch with me, my email is:   
Isamu@nerv-hq.zzn.com and isamu@evangelion.com. My ICQ is 20130664.   
My email is a sure bet, and I will almost always reply if you send me   
an email! Finally, I would again like to thank my wonderful prereaders:  
Sarevock  
Nevyn  
Allan Slaughter  
Jess  
Vash0006  
And finally, my editor, Annie the Laughing Kookaburra (thank God spell   
check knew that word!!!)  
  
Rough Draft v1.0: 05-25-01  
Rough Draft v1.1: 06-01-01  
Rough Draft v1.2: 06-03-01  
  
  
Now, as promised, an Omake!!  
  
Shinji was finally getting more into the dancing (the liquid   
courage was helping a lot...) when something he saw something out of the   
corner of his eye that shocked him. He suddenly stopped dancing and   
spun around to confirm his suspicions.  
"What is it?" Cat asked.  
"I thought I saw... never mind, must be the booze and the   
environment. Sorry..." Shinji said as he turned and continued to dance.   
"Must be the booze, no way would HE be here..."  
The next day at home Shinji walked into an utterly trashed living   
room, where Asuka and five of her female friends were fast asleep. He   
walked into the kitchen to find Pen-Pen sipping at some coffee.  
Shinji looked at the bird carefully, and then shook his head.   
"No way..." he mumbled to himself as he fixed something for Pen-Pen and   
himself to eat.  
As Shinji involved himself in his cooking, Kaji breathed a sigh   
of relief. "God I hate my morphus..." The penguin-bane thought to   
himself.  
  
I hope you liked it, I barely worked at all on it, but I thought it was   
funny. After all, when do you ever see the two of them together?   
Coincidence, I think not!!  



	7. Issues

Crossroads: an Evangelion/Rifts Crossover  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The   
Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb®   
Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and   
Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM)   
Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM),  
Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM),   
Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire   
Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM),   
Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM),   
Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM),   
Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM),   
Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed   
by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without   
permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue   
me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
  
Welcome back again to Crossroads! I know, I know, I said I would   
try to get this done in a month or so, but I worked 70+ hour workweeks   
for all of June and a week of July, so I haven't had a lot of time to   
type. Worst thing is, I'm probably going to start working mildly   
insane hours again in a few weeks... sigh. Anyway, on with the story!   
When last we looked in on the life of our hero Shinji, things were   
starting to look up for him a little. He has been made an official   
Headhunter by Ferris and Kyle, had a fun night of drinking and dancing,   
and is in the midst of his first real hangover. Life is generally   
looking up for him. But other forces stir, and things can't stay this   
way forever.  
  
  
Chapter 7: Issues  
  
  
Shinji stumbled out of the guest room and into an almost tangible   
wave of blaring music. He clutched his head in pain as he made his way   
to the kitchen the next apartment over. In moving from one to the   
other, the music became almost tolerable. As he began to stumble   
towards were he hoped the aspirin was kept, Melissa appeared by his   
side.  
  
"You look like shit warmed over Shinji. Come on, let me help,"   
she said sympathetically.  
  
Shinji couldn't do much more than grunt in appreciation and allow   
himself to be led to the table. Once there, Melissa went to one of the   
cabinets and took out a bottle of painkillers. She then took out a   
glass filled it with water, and returned to the table. She handed   
Shinji two pills and the water, which he accepted gladly.  
  
After he had downed the medicine and finished the water, Melissa   
asked, "So, feeling any better?"  
  
"A little, yeah. Do all hangovers hurt this much?" He asked   
weakly.  
  
"Your first is definitely by far the worst; they get a little   
more tolerable with experience. Course, Ferris playing his new   
Metallica album this loud can't be helping. Let me tell him to turn it   
down." Melissa stood up and left the room. A few moments later, the   
music subsided and she returned, Ferris in tow.  
  
["Sorry 'bout that, pup, I forget how hard that first hangover   
is. Kyle's awake if you want to head home and be miserable there,"] he   
added as almost an afterthought.  
  
["No offence, but yes please,"] Shinji mumbled feebly. "It   
didn't seem so bad when I was lying down in the dark and quiet..."  
  
"Sure thing - let me get him." Ferris left and came back in a   
few minutes with Kyle and Alister. Between the two of them, they got   
Shinji and his stuff to the Benz and were able to drive him home   
without incident. After making sure that he got to his apartment all   
right, they waved goodbye and told him to stop by later that day if he   
felt any better. Shinji nodded and stumbled into the apartment.  
  
As the two mercs walked back to their car, Alister turned to Kyle   
and asked, ["Think we should have told him that Amber could neutralize   
the remaining toxins and sober him up?"]  
  
Kyle though about it for a minute, then shook his head. ["Nah,   
it's his first real hangover, we should let him enjoy it, savor it   
even."]  
  
Alister looked at his friend to see if he was joking. He wasn't.   
["You headhunters are an odd lot..."] The two got back in the Benz and   
drove home. As they crested a small hill, a shadow stirred ever so   
slightly, before it crept away.  
  
  
Shinji walked into the apartment and almost immediately regretted   
it. Apparently, Asuka and her friends were already up and talking   
about this and that and raiding the kitchen for brunch. Shinji sighed   
as they put in a minidisk of some hot new idol singer or other (they   
all sounded alike to Shinji), and began to talk in earnest about hair,   
dresses, makeup, and at about this time Shinji tuned them out and   
stumbled into the kitchen himself. He had noticed a jar of something   
in there a while ago that was labeled 'sober-up-special.' He hoped to   
God that there was some left and that it worked. As he stumbled in,   
dropping his bag on the floor and heading directly to the fridge, he   
didn't even notice a more then slightly bemused Misato. After a few   
minutes of rather fruitless searching, Shinji sighed and turned around,   
coming face to face with his guardian.  
  
"So, have a good time last night?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Oh yeah, a great time. Just stayed up a little too late so I'm   
still kinda tired and..." Shinji started, not knowing how Misato would   
react to even the small fraction of the truth that he could possibly   
tell her.  
  
"So, how much did you have to drink last night?" Misato said,   
still grinning.  
  
"Umm, well, I... really can't remember..." Shinji replied sheepishly.  
  
Misato giggled. "Sit down, I'll mix up some of my 'sober-up-  
special' for you." As Misato busily gathered ingredients and began   
putting them, seemingly at random, into a blender she continued to   
talk. "So, did you get one?"  
  
"One what?" Shinji asked semi-miserably.  
  
"You know what," Misato replied playfully.  
  
Shinji just looked at her blankly.  
  
Misato sighed, "A tattoo, Shinji. Did you get one?"  
  
"Oh, well, yeah I did." Shinji said, once again noticing the   
itch spot on his arm.  
  
"Well, can I see it?" Misato asked as she put down a glass full   
of some sort of reddish liquid in front of him. "Oh, and I'd plug your   
nose when you drink it."  
  
Shinji looked at the liquid for a second before he took a deep   
breath and plugging his nose drank the whole glass down. The effects   
were instant. His sinus cleared, his mouth watered (mostly from the   
heat), his eyes watered up, and other horrible things. "Dear lord   
Misato, what's in this?!" he asked.  
  
"Little bit of this, a little bit of that. Just something I   
developed in college with the help of a chem. major I was dating at the   
time. Oh the stuff he could maaa... never mind. Now, let me see it,"   
she almost whined.  
  
"Ok, ok fine. Here." Shinji rolled up his sleeve and showed   
Misato the tattoo now proudly displayed on his arm.  
  
"Cool. How long did it take?" Misato said.  
  
"A few hours," Shinji said, already feeling a little better.  
  
"So, did you eat anything as you drank?" Misato asked as she got   
up to make them some coffee.  
  
"No, was I supposed to?" Shinji asked, puzzled.  
  
Misato sighed. "You see, there was your first mistake."  
  
  
Hikari continued into the main room were the other girls were.   
She arrived right as Asuka was throwing out an offhand comment about   
how boring Shinji was. She decided not to spoil her friend's views.   
Now all she had to do was decided whether or not to tell Touji and   
Kensuke.  
  
  
Later that day, after Asuka's guests had left, Misato, Shinji,   
and Asuka were sitting at the table having dinner (leftovers from the   
night before, saving any of them the trouble of making something), when   
Misato decided to break some news that she been patiently waiting to   
break.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka. About that school trip to Okinawa..." she started,   
rather hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah! Did I show you the new swimsuit that Kaji and I bought?   
It's sooo cool! Although he thought it was..." Misato cut off Asuka   
abruptly.  
  
Misato interrupted Asuka mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, but you can't   
go."  
  
"...too mature, for, me... What?! What do you mean we're not   
going?" Asuka asked angrily.  
  
"Just like I said. You can't go. Neither can Shinji or Rei for   
that mater. You are all on alert status, no unnecessary trips out of   
the city," Misato said as she calmly sipped her beer.  
  
"I can't believe this. Aren't you going to say anything about   
this Third Child? Well, are you a man or not?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Actually, I kinda figured this would happen," Shinji replied   
off-handily, intent on the book he was reading.  
  
"Mien Got, I can't think of anything worse then a housebroken   
male," Asuka shot back.  
  
"I can," Shinji said under his breath. Before Asuka could grill   
him on what he was implying, Misato again butted in.  
  
"Besides, did you really think that I wouldn't find out about   
these?" With that, the purple-haired vixen held up a pair of graded   
disks. "All your grades are sent directly to my terminal at work."  
  
Asuka crossed her arms and went on the defensive. "For God's   
sake Misato, I'm a college graduate, why do I have to go to high   
school?" she asked.  
  
"When in Rome, Asuka..." Misato countered with a grin.  
  
"Himmeldonnerwetter!" and with that, Asuka stormed off to her   
room. Despite Shinji's mental block, he could still sense the edge of   
her emotions, a jagged mix of anger, disappointment, betrayal, and   
sadness. However, before he could do much more than briefly process   
this information, Misato turned her attention to him.  
  
"So, Shinji, what ya reading?" she asked him innocently.  
  
Without really thinking he replied, "Oh, it's called 'The Still   
River and the Raging Brook.' It's the English translation, they didn't   
have a copy in Japanese." Shinji was really enjoying the book of   
Wolfen poetry and philosophy (it was Kyle copy). He found it to be at   
times profound, at other times humorous, but just as often confusing.   
Ferris maintained that the entire work was profound.  
  
"Huh, I don't think that I've ever herd of that book before,"   
Misato suddenly got that look (you know the one), and in her sweetest,   
most innocent voice, she asked: "Is it... dirty?"  
  
"Wh, what? No! Of course not!" Shinji sputtered out.  
  
"Oh, you're so easy to tease." Misato giggled for a few moments   
as Shinji glared at her. "So, what is it about, then?"  
  
Shinji was a little wary of this question. "Philosophy. Why do   
you ask?"  
  
"Just curious. So where did you get it from?" Misato continued.  
  
"Melissa's roommate Kyle is letting me borrow it."  
  
"That's nice of him. You sure do spend a lot of time over there.   
What do you do?" Misato's seemed to be genuinely interested.  
  
"Well... we hang out. Talk. Kyle's teaching me jujitsu. You   
know, whatever." he skipped telling her about the other lessons in   
psionics and tactics.  
  
"Wow, jujitsu, that's pretty cool. How ya doing with that?"  
  
"Pretty good. It's lots of, well, fun. He's really good at it."  
  
"Well, it seems to be doing you some good, whatever it is. A   
month or so ago, you never would have talked back to Asuka like you   
did. Hey, I have an idea," Misato suddenly grinned. "Why don't we   
have a party? Yeah, there's an idea!"  
  
As Misato started to plan the party out, Shinji became more and   
more concerned. Not with the party as much as the jumble of emotions   
he felt from Asuka. His mind started reeling. Could he help her?   
Amber was always telling him to use his powers subtly to make things   
better for the people he cared about and himself, but could he?  
  
I mustn't run away...  
I mustn't run away...  
I mustn't run away...  
I mustn't... I won't.  
  
"Hey, Misato." Shinji focused his senses on Asuka's room.  
  
"Yeah Shinji?" Misato replied cheerfully.  
  
"Shouldn't we be talking to Asuka about this too? I means, she   
should have a say in this, right?" Asuka's emotions had suddenly   
become clearly surprised, then curious. Shinji pushed on. "What if   
Asuka wants to be involved, or maybe just wants some peace and quiet,   
or wants to invite some of her friends here too. Shouldn't we at least   
ask?"  
  
Misato looked at Shinji for a minute, a little grin on her face.   
"You're right Shinji, we should ask." She suddenly reached over and   
ruffed his hair. "You are turning into such a little sweetie, you know   
that?" Misato then turned towards Asuka's room. "Hey Asuka, you mind   
if we have Shinji friends come over for a little party Friday night?"  
  
"Yes I mind! I would like some peace and quiet if you expect me   
to 'catch up' on my studies," Asuka shot back almost smugly.  
  
"Well, OK... I think I might have to work that night anyway, some   
other time then. Hey, maybe a big Christmas party!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Asuka was radiating smug satisfaction, and   
maybe something else. This is not quite what Shinji had in mind, but   
at least he defused the situation somewhat. Before Shinji could try   
and figure out what else Asuka was feeling, his power gave out. As his   
mind block faded he started to become aware of background noise again.  
  
"I'm kinda tired too Misato, I'm going to go to bed. Good   
night." Shinji stood and walked towards his room.  
  
"'Night Shinji," Misato said. As Shinji closed the door to his   
'Lovely Suite' Misato stood and went to the kitchen to get another   
beer. As she was opening it she said under her breath, "Good job   
Shinji..." She smiled and went to the living room, collapsing onto the   
sofa and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, Pen-Pen joined her,   
beer in one flipper, TV weekly in the other. The two drank and watched   
TV far into the night.  
  
  
The next week passed without incident, except for when Hikari   
cornered Shinji and asked to see his tattoo. Friday morning dawned   
bright and early, and not just for Shinji either. Today the class was   
leaving for Okinawa on their class trip. While the rest of their class   
was going to be boarding a plane, Asuka and Shinji would be simply   
seeing them off.  
  
"Well Shinji, too bad you can't come along. You're going to miss   
a great time," Touji said, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Shinji, it's really too bad. But don't worry, we'll have   
enough fun for you too!" Kensuke said with a chuckle.  
  
A little bit away, Asuka and Hikari were also talking about the   
situation at hand.  
  
"I can't believe that Misato won't let me go. I bought a new   
swimsuit and everything. It's just not fair, stupid angels..." Asuka had   
calmed down considerably since about the situation, but she was still   
obviously upset.  
  
"I still don't see how Misato can do that to you," Hikari said   
with genuine sympathy.  
  
"I guess it's just that Second Impact Generation mentality or   
something," the redhead sighed and continued. "At least I'll only have   
to deal with one stooge this week, you have to deal with the other   
two."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Hikari looked over to the three in question.   
Before she could say anything else on the matter, a voice announced   
over the PA that the flight to Okinawa was now boarding. "Well Asuka,   
try to have some fun this week. I'll try to find something cool to   
bring back for you." With that, Hikari went to join the rest of the   
class boarding the plane. A few minutes later, Shinji and Asuka were   
the only ones from their class left in the terminal. Shinji stood,   
shrugged, and began to walk from the terminal. Asuka stood there for a   
few more minutes before she realized that the other was leaving.  
  
"Hey Shinji, wait for me. God I can't believe how impolite you   
are, leaving me alone like that!" Asuka strode over to where Shinji   
was now standing, waiting. "Come along Shinji, if I can't go swimming   
at Okinawa, I'll just have to do it here."  
  
"Shouldn't we be trying to catch up on home... work..." Shinji's   
voice trailed of as Asuka glared at him. "I guess I can do physics at   
the pool."  
  
Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stupid stooge," she mumbled.   
"Come along Shinji." With that Asuka strode off. Shinji shrugged   
again and followed - it just wasn't worth another argument.  
  
  
["You see the two of them? The redhead and the boy."]  
  
["Yes, the two just leaving the building."]  
  
["The boy is the one they have... befriended."] Sir Dranos   
Tralkor, Mystic Knight, order of the Black Rose, put down the   
distancing binoculars and looked over at the Dragon Blood Juicer,   
Claymore, and the Stranston twins, a pair of bounty hunters who were   
also putting down their own distancing binoculars.  
  
["Yes, what about him?"] one of the Stranston's asked, Dranos   
couldn't tell them apart.  
  
["Moron. We capture the boy and ransom him to the people with   
the box, we get the box, go home, and get our reward,"] Claymore   
snapped back.  
  
["We could do that, but we have another option,"] Dranos said.  
  
["What?"] asked the other twin.  
  
["Just wait. We have time. Patience will yield the best   
fruit."] Dranos smiled, stood, and strode away. The others silently   
followed.  
  
  
Shinji and Asuka returned home, Asuka to get her new swimsuit,   
Shinji to get his schoolbooks. The two then headed for the pools at   
headquarters. Asuka even had a specific pool in mind. The largest one   
there, bigger then Olympic size by at least a category and had a locker   
with SCUBA gear. Shinji was just following along, lost in his own   
thoughts.  
  
"Damn, what is SHE doing here?" Asuka suddenly mumbled.  
  
Shinji looked around to find that Asuka had led him to one of the   
aquatics rooms in HQ. However, they were not the only ones there. Rei   
was in the pool swimming laps.  
  
"She would be here, wouldn't she?" Asuka said. "Oh well." With   
that, Asuka headed towards the locker rooms.  
  
Shinji shrugged his shoulders and went over to a line of tables.   
"Well, I guess one is as good as another," he said as he sat down at   
one at random. Once situated, he took out his textbook and some other   
supplies and began to struggle with some physics problems. He was   
still at them when a shadow fell over his books. Looking up he found   
that it was Asuka, which he had already guessed. What he hadn't   
guessed was what type of swimwear she would be in. It was a red and   
white striped two-piece that had a zipper down the front of the top.   
It was all he could do not to stare, and was thankful that his nose   
wasn't bleeding.  
  
"So, what are you working on?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Ahh, physics," Shinji forced out.  
  
"Really? Let me see." Asuka leaned over slightly to look at his   
book. Shinji was certain that at any moment his nose would begin to   
spurt blood. He began to rack his brain. What would Kaji say? Or   
Kyle... what would Kyle say? He suddenly had an image in his mind's eye   
of Kyle with a stunned expression stammering "hubbada, hubbada,   
hubbada, hoy!"... not much help. Before Shinji and the Kaji that exists   
in his mind could try to figure something out, Asuka pointed at the   
page in his physics book.  
  
Shinji tore his eyes away from the zipper (that couldn't have any   
practical use, could it?), and looked at the page. "Oh, that ones on   
thermal expansion."  
  
"That's easy. In terms that are simple enough for you to   
understand, thermal expansion means that things tend to get larger when   
heated, and get smaller when cooled," Asuka said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sound's simple enough..." Shinji replied.  
  
"Now, for example," Asuka paused for a moment before putting her   
hands on her breasts, "if I were to warm up my breasts, would they get   
larger or smaller?"  
  
Shinji blinked once, then twice. A voice was screaming in his   
mind 'Oh my God she's grabbing her tits!!' The young Eva pilot began   
to quickly gather what few wits were left to him and began to focus   
them into a coherent thought. He suddenly heard Melissa's voice say,   
"... and you can always try to tell the girl what she wants to hear, we   
usually like that so it might be a way to get in her good graces. Just   
say it with some backbone!" But what would Asuka... "They would get...   
bigger, right?" he said with only a slight stutter.  
  
"Very good Shinji, you can learn something after all. Now, if   
you ever think about my breasts again I WILL hurt you severely.   
Understand?"  
  
"Hey, you were the one that started it," Shinji countered.  
  
"That's no excuse," Asuka rebuffed. She then sighed with   
exasperation and turned away from Shinji and headed for the locker   
where the SCUBA gear was kept. "But you're hopelessly a stooge, so   
what should I expect?" Soon Asuka was lost in the task of arranging   
and putting on the various gauges, tubes and tanks.  
  
Shinji realized very quickly that his homework wouldn't get done   
anytime soon as he watched Rei and Asuka out of the corners of his   
eyes.  
  
"Lookie, lookie Shinji. A perfect reverse entry!" Asuka   
suddenly called  
  
Not soon at all. He just couldn't seem to get his mind off of   
Rei and Asuka... especially Asuka he realized with a sigh. Especially   
Asuka.  
  
  
Misato stood watching one of the screens at the Mt. Mashiro   
research center. The readouts said that the probe was still descending   
into the magma, but all Misato saw was red.  
  
"Ma'am," one of the techs said, "we're almost at the theoretical   
maximum depth tolerance and there's still no sign of it..."  
  
"Lower it another one hundred meters, NERV will pay for the   
damages," Misato calmly replied.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The probe continued its decent, beginning to buckle   
under the extreme pressure and heat. Then, just before the probe   
buckled under the stresses, the image Misato had been waiting for, and   
silently dreading, came on screen.  
  
"An angel..." Misato whispered. "This base is now under   
quarantine, all these images are classified Top Secret by NERV."  
  
  
"These images show what appears to be an Angel in a chrysalis or   
embryonic form, probably the precursor to the adult form that we are   
more familiar with. It is in the magma of the volcano Mt. Mashiro."   
Ritsuko explained to Asuka, Rei, and Shinji as they looked at the   
surveillance pictures of the volcano, the surrounding area, and finally   
the angel itself.  
  
"We have been allowed to declare an A17. The objective of this   
operation is to capture the Angel for further study," Misato continued.   
"To do this we will be using the D-type equipment to send an Eva into   
the magma layer itself and, using an electro-magnetic cage, capture the   
Angel."  
  
Asuka suddenly started jumping up and down, waving her hands.   
"Oh please, please let me!"  
  
Shinji sighed softly and thought, "They'll probably want me to do   
it, like always..."  
  
"Well Asuka," Ritsuko answered, "since the equipment has only   
been standardized for Unit 02, you will be spearheading this operation.   
Shinji, you will be onsite in Unit 01 for support."  
  
"What about me?" Rei asked evenly.  
  
"Unit 00 is still undergoing repairs and upgrades, so you will   
remain in Tokyo-3. Understood Rei, Shinji?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," the two said in unison. Shinji could almost see an   
aura of smug satisfaction coming from Asuka, and as it was, he could   
barely hold it out of his mind. What he didn't notice was the way Rei   
suddenly looked at him, a look of what could almost be vindication,   
plain on her face, if only for a moment.  
  
"I will ask pilot Ikari about this later," Rei thought to   
herself.  
  
  
Shinji was just about to enter the men's locker room to change   
into his plug suite when he sensed someone behind him. Without really   
thinking he turned and came almost face to face with Rei, who looked   
like she was just about to say something.  
  
Without missing a beat, Rei looked Shinji in the eye and said,   
"Pilot Ikari, we must talk."  
  
"What is it, Rei?" Shinji asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"How is it that you have awakened?" She asked simply.  
  
"A... aw... awakened? Wh... what do you mean, Rei?" Amber and Hector   
used the same term to describe his newly found powers.  
  
"You were... consciously manifesting, some form of psychic powers   
during your fight last week, and again during the briefing. I have   
also noticed you sometime using powers while at school." Rei said all   
of this in her usual, calm, monotone voice. Shinji was looking like   
the proverbial deer caught in headlights. As Shinji continued to   
stammer in an attempt to formulate some sort of an explanation, Rei was   
becoming ever so slightly vexed (not that she showed this, mind you).   
After waiting a few more seconds, she said, in an almost impatient   
tone, "We will discuss this later, Pilot Ikari."  
  
"O... okay..." Shinji turned and almost ran to the men's locker room.  
  
Rei watched him leave, wondering what she had said to upset him   
so much.  
  
  
Shinji stood in the locker room, panting. How could she know?   
How much did she know? Would she tell his father? What would he do if   
he found out? These thoughts continued unabated for several minutes   
with Shinji becoming more and more nervous as each one passed. Just   
before his fears became a full-out panic, Shinji took a hold of   
himself, and used some of his small reserve of inner strength to force   
himself to calm down. He felt the power flow through him and his   
heartbeat began to slow, his nervousness began to calm, and his   
thoughts started to become more orderly. As he calmed down, he began   
to think more clearly and attempt to rationalize the encounter he had   
just had with Rei. He began to review the questions he had just asked   
himself. How could she know? Simplest answer: she had awakened as   
well. That would explain a lot, after all. From what Amber said,   
people could learn to use what powers nature had given them without a   
guide or teacher. As for whether or not she would tell his father... if   
she was going to, she would have done so already, and he would be   
having this conversation with father. Shinji nodded to himself,   
reassured that he wasn't going to have a long father/son conversation   
on this topic (or probably any other), and changed into his plugsuit.   
Regardless, he needed to tell Amber and Hector about this. Maybe they   
could help Rei like they helped him.  
  
  
Asuka looked down at her plugsuit in horror as it puffed out,   
giving her a strange resemblance to an apple. It was one of those rare   
occasions when Asuka was speechless.  
  
"This plugsuit will help to insulate you and keep your core   
temperature from going to dangerous levels." Dr Akagi said evenly.   
She was desperately trying to hide a grin.  
  
"But it makes me look fat!" Asuka yelled in frustration.   
  
As Asuka continued to rant about the indignity of it and so on,   
Dr. Akagi thought to herself, "Wait till she sees Unit 02..."  
  
  
"... Oh dear God... Unit 02, what have they done to you?" Asuka   
whispered, a look of shock and horror on her face.  
  
"This is the D-Type equipment. It is for high-pressure, super   
hostile environments. It is necessary for this mission's success," Dr.   
Akagi replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"I refuse! I won't go out looking like this!" Asuka said,   
virtually screaming (or maybe whining).  
  
"That's too bad. I was so looking forward to seeing you in   
action too..." Ritsuko's trump card, Ryouji Kaji, said from the catwalk   
above where Unit 02 was being prepped.  
  
Asuka jumped at the sound of Kaji's voice and ran back into the   
hallway leading to the locker rooms followed by a stream of German   
curses. She simply couldn't let him see her like this!  
  
Ritsuko smiled smugly, and played her final card. "Well... I guess   
we'll have to rewrite Unit 02's core data for Rei then..." This had the   
desired result.  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!" Asuka stormed into the chamber where Unit   
02 was being prepped. As she walked past Dr. Akagi she mumbled   
something along the line of "conniving bitch" in her native German and   
finally stood next to Unit 02. She looked up at the D-Type equipment   
that looked more like an outdated diving suit complete with a fishbowl   
helmet. "I'm sorry baby..." She said as she patted Unit 02's foot. With   
a sigh, she walked to the waiting entry plug.  
  
  
The trip to Mt. Mashiro was rather uneventful; except for Asuka's   
on-and-off-again bitching. Luckily, most of the people who had to   
listen to her had learned to tune her out when she got like this. They   
waited at the foot of the mountain as the last of the equipment was set   
up; luckily for all involved, the wait wasn't very long. Soon enough   
Asuka was being lowered into the Volcano (with a perfect "scissor   
dive"). Then the waiting began.  
  
Shinji was beginning to fidget nervously. Something was buzzing   
in the back of his head. Not quite like what happened when his 6th   
sense kicked in, but close. It got worse when Asuka lost her prog-  
knife. On a hunch, he got his out, just in case she needed it. As she   
was lowered deeper and deeper, his anxiety got worse and worse. "It's   
just nerves, damn it. You're not even the one in danger here..." he   
mumbled to himself. Finally, Asuka got to the Angel. A few tense   
moments later the magnetic cage was engaged, and it was captured.   
Asuka and Misato both sighed with relief, and began to chat as the Eva   
and its prisoner were being slowly raised back to the surface. But as   
everyone else's tension seemed to fade, Shinji's intensified. In a   
sudden flash, he saw the Angel begin to awaken and break free. "Asuka!   
It's going to break free!" he suddenly called out over the radio.  
  
"What are you, stupid? It's... shit, it's starting to move!"   
Asuka said.  
  
Suddenly, a warning buzzer went off and one of the bridge bunnies   
announced that the angel had broken free.  
  
"Asuka, I'm sending you my knife!" Shinji said as he threw his   
blade into the magma.  
  
"Thanks! Where the hell did it go?" Asuka mumbled.  
  
Shinji could do nothing but stand at the rim of the volcano and   
listen to Asuka's panicked comments and the buzz of the command staff   
as the fight happened far below them and they tried to figure out how   
to kill something that could open its mouth in molten rock.  
  
"Shit! One of my coolant hoses broke!" Asuka suddenly said.   
"Wait a second... coolant. Shinji, you are about to get another lesson   
in thermal dynamics! Quick, Misato, transfer all coolant to the number   
one hose!"  
  
"Right, transferring all pressure to hose one." Misato answered,   
Asuka's plan becoming evident.  
  
After the coolant had been redirected, Asuka grabbed the line and   
shoved it into a cut made earlier in the fight. Suddenly, the Angel   
screamed and began to bulge. A few moment later it began to break down   
and melt into the magma, but not before it used one of it's claws to   
slash the remaining coolant hoses. It might be dying, but it was going   
to take its killer with it.  
  
On the surface, the buzz in Shinji's head had reached a mentally   
deafening roar. As another flash showed the lines that linked Asuka to   
the surface snap, he suddenly sprang forward and jumped into the   
volcano.  
  
Below. As the D-type equipment began to collapse under the heat   
and pressure, Asuka looked blankly at her view screens. "Is this how   
it's going to end?" she whispered to herself. As the last bits of pipe   
tore and she began to slowly fall deeper and closer to her death, she   
felt a sudden jerk. She looked up to see the form of Unit 01, one hand   
hanging on to the coolant tubes, the other to her Eva. She suddenly   
smiled. "Show off..."  
  
  
After the two pilots had been retrieved from their plugs, Shinji   
was taken to where the medical unit had set up a tent. He was only   
there a few minutes before Misato rushed in.  
  
"How are they?" she asked.  
  
One of the medical staff walked over to her. "Well, Asuka has a   
few bruises and a bit of a burn, about the same intensity of a mild   
sunburn in fact. Not too bad all things considered. As for Shinji, he   
has a nasty little first degree burn covering about sixty percent of   
his body. But considering we thought that he would have third and   
second degree covering most of his body, this is excellent. It's like   
the heat just didn't affect him as much as it should have. He's a very   
lucky young man. We'll give him a burn ointment that ought to help   
speed up the healing and release him. We'll give Asuka some of the   
same and both of them will be back on their feet in no time. I'm just   
glad we didn't have to use the burn unit we brought along." With that   
he turned and walked to a computer and began typing.  
  
Misato sighed with relief and walked over to where the two pilots   
were sitting. They seemed to be glaring at each other. "Good job,   
both of you. However Shinji, next time wait for my orders before   
jumping into a live volcano, ok?" Misato said pleasantly. Shinji just   
nodded his head and blushed a little. "Now, I think it should be all   
right for the two of you to have a nice relaxing soak before we go back   
to Tokyo-3. How about it?"  
  
"Count me in! A hot spring sounds like just the thing!" Asuka   
said as she hopped off the examination bed.  
  
"Great! How about you Shinji? A nice long soak might make those   
burns feel a little better," Misato said as she turned to the other   
child.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure sounds great." Shinji said.  
  
"GREAT! Let's head out then, time's a-wasting!" Misato said   
cheerily.  
  
As they left, Asuka and Shinji were both given jars of burn cream   
as well as some instructions for symptoms to look out for that might   
indicate burns on the throat or in the lungs. As the three left, a   
member of the burn unit approached the doctor that had treated them.  
  
"It's incredible that Shinji got out of that with so few burns.   
I guess those bots of theirs are more heat resistant then we thought,"   
he said.  
  
"Yes, I guess they must be." the doctor replied as he walked   
towards the transport that would bring him back to Tokyo-3. "They must   
be..."  
  
  
The hot spring was all the children and their guardian were   
hoping for and then some. Spacious, relaxing, and vacant except for   
them. After Pen-Pen arrived (mailed every-so-thoughtfully there by   
Kaji) the four settled into the hot spring to soothe away tension and   
to soak damaged skin.  
  
"Ahhhhh, this is nice." Shinji said to himself contently,   
letting the pleasantly warm water soak into his burned skin. He was   
just starting to drift off when Asuka called out from the other end of   
the bamboo divider.  
  
"Shinji? Can you please pass the body shampoo? We're out on   
this side," Asuka said sweetly.  
  
"Sure thing," Shinji answered. He waded over to the divider,   
bottle in hand and with a shout of "incoming," he tossed it over.  
  
"Owww, it hit me in a most sensitive place...…" Asuka moaned.  
  
"Oh, let me see," Misato said.  
  
"Wait, don't touch me there, it tickles," Asuka said with a   
giggle.  
  
This continued back and forth while Shinji stood frozen in place,   
not quite sure what to think of this. He suddenly noticed Pen-Pen   
looking at him oddly and a moment later realized why. As he ducked   
down under the water all he could think was "Thermal expansion, how   
embarrassing..."  
  
Pen-Pen looked at his human friend with confusion for a few   
minutes. "Why would he be embarrassed? They are probably only teasing   
him. I'll show him that in fact..." (Note: due to the experiments   
conducted on him, Pen-Pen has exceptional intelligence as well as some   
minor psionic abilities - in Palladium I would 'build' his character   
with the Bio-E system - he also has a bit of a mischievous streak and a   
lack of comprehension about some human niceties. This makes the next   
part that much more amusing. -Isamu). With a determined flap of his   
wings, Pen-Pen was at the bamboo wall. With a small push in the right   
place, the wall fell down (towards the men's side if that helps at   
all). With a dash Pen-Pen expertly dived under the water and swam to a   
safe distance to watch.  
  
"EEK!! Shinji, you pervert!!!" Asuka shouted as she ducked   
under the water.  
  
At this, Shinji turned to see what the commotion was. He was   
rewarded with a wonderful view of Misato and Asuka. This was only   
hindered by the sudden loss of consciousness due to a bucket hitting   
him square in the head. That last thing he heard as consciousness fled   
him was Misato whistling and saying, "Would ya look at that?"  
  
As the two looked at the unconscious form of Shinji floating face   
up in the water, Asuka suddenly asked, "Misato, since when does Shinji   
have a tattoo?"  
  
  
The trip home from the hot spring was rather pleasant, despite   
the havoc that happened the day before. Misato and Asuka were chatting   
back and forth in the front seat of the car while Shinji and Pen-Pen   
were dozing in the back. Well, at least, it looked like they were both   
asleep; Shinji was actually meditating. This allowed him to not only   
speed up healing his burns and the large knot on his head (he got that   
when the divider fell on him apparently, he couldn't really remember),   
but to get away from the pain as well. It also allowed his mind to   
enter a state very similar to REM sleep. This meant dreams, and while   
he was learning to exert some small control over his dreams, he   
couldn't seem to get away from the one he was in. He was again at Club   
Freak, only this time he wasn't dancing with Cat, he was dancing with   
Asuka. When they finally got back to Tokyo-3, Asuka shook Shinji   
awake. "We're home, now come on, I'm not hauling all this stuff Misato   
and I bought up to the apartment. Come on, hop hop!" With that she   
turned and walked toward the elevator, carrying the smallest two bags   
of the bunch. Shinji sighed and shuffled toward the back end of the   
car, thankful that his trance had healed most of the burns and that   
Misato's trunk was small. As he looked into the trunk and saw it   
crammed with far more bags then should fit into that much space (most   
looking rather heavy), he sighed again. "Why her, God, why her?" he   
mumbled as he grabbed an armful of bags and followed Asuka to the   
elevator.  
  
Shinji failed to notice how close Misato was to him. However,   
Misato didn't fail to notice Shinji's comment. "Well, well, well.   
This is an interesting development, eh Pen-Pen?"  
  
"Wark..." the penguin said.  
  
"Of course I won't. That would just be mean." Misato answered   
as she gathered some more of the bags in the trunk (the lighter ones of   
course).  
  
"Waark." the penguin responded.  
  
"Well, I MIGHT do that..." Misato answered.  
  
"Waaarrk..." Pen-Pen mumbled as he two grabbed the last fliperfull   
of packages and followed Misato to the other elevator. This is going   
to be interesting, he thought to himself.  
  
  
...to be continued  
  
  
Well, first off I would like to apologize for the delay in   
getting this chapter out, but other things kept coming up and getting   
in the way. I hope to get the next chapter out in about a month, so   
please bear with me... If anyone is wondering what was with Shinji not   
being cooked like a lobster when he dived into the volcano, he used the   
"resist heat" psionic power obviously. Due to the nature of the Eva,   
some of that protection even affected it as well. But that will be   
gone into next chapter. As for the conversation with Rei, I hope that   
people saw something like this coming. It will also be developed more   
in the next chapter. If you would like to contact me, I can be reached   
at Isamu@nerv-hq.zzn.com and my ICQ # is 20130664. Till next time!  
  
Thanks again to my prereaders:  
Sarevock  
Thresher Doom  
Qut Killjoy  
Alen Slaughter  
and last but not least, my editor: Annie the Laughing Kookaburra  
  
Rough Draft v 1.0 08-24-2001  
Rough Draft v 1.1 08-27-2001  
Final Draft v 2.0 08-30-2001  



	8. How the Game is Played

Crossroads, an Evangelion/Rifts Crossover  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by   
Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The   
Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb®   
Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and   
Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM)   
Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM),  
Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM),   
Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire   
Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM),   
Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM),   
Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM),   
Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM),   
Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed   
by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without   
permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue   
me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
  
  
  
Wow, has it been awhile... my bad. I have no real excuse for this delay either,   
and that's the worse part. I promise that I'll try EXTRA hard to get chapter 9   
out ASAP. Now, recap of chapter 7: Shinji, Asuka, and Rei couldn't go on the   
class trip (no real change...), Rei confronted Shinji about his powers (causing   
Shinji to panic ever so slightly), the battle with the Angel in the volcano   
happened, and Misato now suspects that Shinji DOES have feelings towards   
every ones favorite red head (not Carrot top baka's, Asuka!). But other things   
are transpiring as well; all is not gumdrops and cherry soda in Eva land. What   
will come of the plottings of the other new factors? Read on and find out!  
  
  
Chapter 8, How the Game is Played  
  
  
The apartment should have been quite; it was a little after three AM on a   
Saturday night/early Sunday after all. It wasn't though. The heavy shades   
were drawn and soft red light filled the apartment as the group of visitors from   
a different future prepared.  
  
["Are you sure you're up to this?"] Alister asked.  
  
["Well, it's a pretty tough AI, but since I'm only doing back up, I should   
be OK. Just glad I'm not the one that's going to be running it, that's all,"] Kyle   
replied evenly. They both turned to look at Melissa as she double checked the   
various cables and wires she was connecting to the multiple of computers, TW-  
modules, and finally to the cyber jack in her head.  
  
["Please... it's just a matter of getting in and out before they can get any   
of the really good computer techs in. Since they just got done doing a   
diagnostic on Friday, all the first line techs are home sleeping, and those still   
there aren't going to be at their best. It's the perfect time to try,"] Melissa said   
for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Before she could continue with her   
explanation of why this was the best time to attempt this, Ferris and Hector   
came into the room.  
  
["We're all locked down. If they want in, they have to break down doors   
to do it, and we still have that magic passage to the warehouse in here as a   
bolthole,"] Ferris said with a grin, patting his CP-50 "Dragonfire" rifle. ["'Sides,   
even if they do manage to get past all that, they go to deal with me. We got this   
covered."]  
  
["I agree with Ailssster, thisss issssss dangeroussss. However, I alssso   
agree with Melissssssa, when will we have a better opportunity. We mussst   
try."] Hector said as he coiled himself and faced the door to the outside.  
  
Alister sighed, and looked to Anika and Amber for support. He didn't   
find any though. Amber was deep in a trance, mentally patrolling the area, and   
Anika was keeping a watch on the balcony, holding her own CP-50 under a   
Naruni active camouflage tarp, made from the same material that allows her   
armor to become 'invisible'. She wasn't wearing her camo-armor, but she did   
have an armored trench on. Before he could formulate any other sort of   
argument against this, Melissa announced that she was ready. With another   
sigh, Alister flipped off the lights and sat down in the middle of the apartment   
they were using, mentally going over spells he could use to defend himself and   
his friends.  
  
  
Multi-colored lights flared through Melissa's senses as she jacked into   
the self contained staging matrix on one of her networked computers. She   
could feel Kyle's ghostly presence becoming more and more... real, solid, next to   
her.  
  
: You ready? : He asked.  
  
: Sure am. Are YOU ready though? : She replied, excitement plain in her   
mental voice. : Fact is, I'm really looking forward to this. I just can't wait to see   
what juicy little secrets that those Seraphim level files have in them. :  
  
: Spoken like a true hacker. Let me start up a few redundancy programs   
and I'll be ready to go. : Kyle said as he began to open the scrambling programs   
that he would use to throw off anyone trying to trace them or I.C.E. Melissa.   
: OK, ready. Let's go. :  
  
With a smile, Melissa logged into the Magi system through a series of   
remote servers and dial ups. After a few minutes of wandering around some   
public domain directories and file servers, she 'wandered' over to an access   
node. After making sure that she hadn't set off any alarms she entered her   
hacked access code for Throne level clearance. With a happy chime that   
sounded kind of like a cat's meowing, she had access to the first and lowest   
level of secure files. : So far so good, how's it going with you? : She asked her   
backup.  
  
: No problem so far, I had one tracer inquiry, but I grounded it to a UN   
official somewhere in Europe. After that, the tracer lost interest. Keep going. :   
Kyle replied.  
  
Melissa smiled again. She aught to just try and crack the next level up,   
the Cherubim level files, but she didn't want to take the time. : OK, screw   
Cherubim, I'm going straight to the top,: she announced.  
  
: You're the expert...: Kyle said, preparing the 'distracter' and scrambling   
programs he was in charge of.  
  
Melissa went to another access terminal, and began to run a decryption   
program, looking for a password. It was a race at this point. Would her   
program finish before the watchdogs in the system noticed what she was doing,   
what she was trying to access. The terminal chimed happily in front of her, and   
the room shifted. Before there were files upon files, all spread about a virtual   
area that seemed to stretch into infinity, now however she was in what   
appeared to be a temple dedicated to some digital god, information rising in   
glittering, double helix shaped towers of photons. : Pretty... and crafty to boot:   
Melissa mumbled to herself. With a grin she entered in some final codes and   
the temple re-reazed before her. :But not crafty enough...: Then, with a grin   
she said, out loud, ["I'm in, keep frosty."] Without further adieu, she began to   
ransack. She wasn't at it very long when the first alarm went off.  
  
: Shit,: Kyle said simply.  
  
  
The third shift bridge crew was, to say the least, not prepared for this   
level of crisis. Appropriately enough, they were on the verge of panic now   
because of it.  
  
"Why won't Dr. Akagi answer?" one of them asked as she dialed the   
number for the fifth time.  
  
"Major Katsuragi is drunk! I don't even know if she understands what   
I'm saying," said another.  
  
The third just looked blankly at his phone. "Does Commander Ikari even   
HAVE a phone number?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But I'm also alerted automatically when any blue level or   
higher situation occurs," came the Commanders voice as he rose to the   
command platform behind them. "Contact section two and tell them to go to   
Dr. Akagi's apartment to retrieve her. Don't bother Major Katsuragi, this is not   
a tactical situation."  
  
The three looked at him in shock for a second, before quickly turning   
around and doing as he said.  
  
  
: How's it going Mel? : Kyle asked, a hint of concern in his mental voice.  
  
: Well, as soon as I figure out what I should take and what I should just   
leave behind, it'll be going peachy. Why? : She replied, stress creeping into her   
voice.  
  
: I can only keep the hounds busy for so long...: He said.  
  
: All right, I'll get what I can; tell me when they get close. :  
  
  
Dr Akagi was there in less then fifteen minutes. She came into the   
command center at a run, clothes disheveled and lab coat only half-on. "What's   
the situation?" She demanded.  
  
"Approximately twenty five minutes ago, an unknown source accessed   
Seraphim level files. We have neither been able to boot the hacker, or trace the   
connection successfully." One of the three replied.  
  
"Have you tried to manually boot them from the system?" The doctor   
asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, but they were able to counter it somehow." Another tech   
replied.  
  
"Damn it." Ritsuko sat down at an empty terminal, and began to type in   
code with blazing speed.  
  
  
: Holy shit,: Melissa mumbled. Whoever had just showed up was good.   
Her countermeasure programs were being circumvented one by one. At the   
same time, the data locations were being shifted, making it hard to find the files   
she still wanted to download.  
  
: Melissa, you need to get out now. The dogs have the scent.: Came   
Kyle's disembodied voice.  
  
Melissa came back to her senses in the apartment as she pulled the   
neural jack out of her head, gasping at the sudden change in stimuli.  
  
["You ok?"] Ferris asked.  
  
["I'm fine. I hate jacking out like that..."] she said as she quickly wiped a   
trickle of blood that was seeping out of her nose. After a few tense minute, Kyle   
took his hands off the joystick like grips on his own deck and looked over at the   
hacker.  
  
["How much did you get?"] He asked  
  
["About half of what was there. I'll start to sort thought it tomorrow, but   
for now, I need some sleep..."]  
  
["I think we all do,"] hissed Hector. ["That isss, if Kyle believessss it to   
be, sssafe,"] he said, looking at the Headhunter.  
  
["Yeah, I booted out and threw the hound programs a few dozen bones.   
If they aren't here yet, I doubt they will be,"] he said with a grin.  
  
["Well, I think we better at least keep some form of a guard. Hate to get   
caught with out fur wet, right?"] Ferris commented. ["Hell, I'll even take first   
watch."]  
  
There were general sounds of agreement and every one went to their   
rooms to find what sleep they could, leaving Ferris to watch the full moon and   
make sure that his friends would awake the next morning.  
  
  
Things were nowhere near as peaceful at NERV. The chaos of the late   
night hacker carried on well into the next day. When the first shift crew came   
in they relieved an exhausted and stressed third shift team. Ritsuko was still   
there when second shift checked in, and didn't leave until well into the third   
shifts return. Then it was only to report to Commander Ikari.  
  
"Well" the supreme commander of NERV said flatly.  
  
"The hacker, or hackers, used very sophisticated programs to spawn   
access codes in the Magi systems, and then used the codes to break into the   
secure data files. When we attempted to trace the access, they led the tracing   
programs down over forty false routes. We are still trying to verify them, but I'm   
almost certain they are all false trails. Whoever did this was exceptional, and   
was able to fool a Third Generation AI. The rest of my report is in here," with   
that she put a folder down on the commander desk. "If that will be all, I need to   
get some sleep." The commander nodded his dismissal and the doctor turned   
and left.  
  
Ikari pushed the intercom on his desk. "Fuyutsuki."  
  
"Yes sir?" Came the reply.  
  
"Send in Agent Kaji. I have a little job for him."  
  
  
Shinji decided to stop by mercs place on Sunday afternoon. This was far   
better then having to deal with his conflicting emotions on the 'Asuka issue,' as   
well as Misato's pointed hints on the same. As Kyle let him in, he noticed the   
normal activity was subdued, and was centered on the computer at which   
Melissa was working.  
  
["Oh no... you... you...."] Shinji stammered out, shock overcoming him.  
  
["We sure did,"] Melissa said calmly, turning the monitor to face him. On   
the monitor was a reconstruction of the NERV high-level files system. On   
another monitor that Alister swung into place were detailed schematics of   
Evangelion Unit 04, currently under construction in the US. ["Pretty cool,   
huh?"]  
  
Before Shinji could say anything, Amber handed him a cup of tea. ["You   
might as well sit down Shinji, we have some explaining to do."]  
  
  
"You have some explaining to do Ikari!" Said the black monolith labeled   
SEELE 10: SOUND ONLY.  
  
"You most certainly do. How could you allow the Seraphim level files to   
be breached? This could be disastrous! Your mistake could very well upset   
years of planning. This sort of incompetence will not be allowed!" Came from   
the monolith labeled SEELE 3.  
  
"Quite the contrary, the hacker never gained access to those files."   
Gendo Ikari calmly assured.  
  
"What? You had best have a good explanation for this then..." said   
SEELE 1.  
  
  
["We do Shinji, really."] Anika reassured him.  
  
["You have to be kidding!! What possible justification could you have for   
breaking into NERV's secure data?"] Shinji almost yelled in exasperation.   
["Some people might be... might be... losing their jobs right now because of   
you."] He finally sputtered out, at a loss for anything better to say. Then,   
finally, in a small voice, "and I trusted you..."  
  
Melissa's head jerked up at that. "Shinji," she said, switching to   
Japanese as well, "we didn't do this to betray you. We did this to help. NERV   
is keeping secrets. They're keeping dark, dangerous, secrets, ones that put   
every man, woman, and child on this planet in danger. Intentionally in danger I   
might add." With that she hit a few keys and a file labeled 'Human   
Instrumentality Project' came up. "And let me tell you, this wasn't easy to get   
either..."  
  
  
"It's not as if we just leave those files there for the taking. What the   
intruder gained was nothing but misinformation. False files set up in a pretty   
pattern to attract the ignorant." Gendo said with a cold confidence.  
  
  
"The thing is, it looks like NERV was expecting something like this to   
happen, so they had a whole mess of dummy files. It was pure luck, and   
maybe a bit of magic, that I noticed the keyhole to the real files. I don't know if   
they noticed." Melissa explained calmly.  
  
  
"So, did the old men believe you Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, and it's good that they did too." Gendo replied, his normal cool   
almost dissolved. The two were walking down the empty halls between the holo   
conference room and the commander's office. "Has agent Kaji checked in yet?"  
  
"Yes, he's waiting in your office." The sub commander replied. Despite   
everything, he was rather amused to see his former student squirming like this.   
He'd have probably made a comment on it, except for the dire seriousness of the   
entire matter. "Besides Ikari, are you sure these, individuals, are behind this?"  
  
  
"Besides, we threw so many false leads out there, it can never be traced   
back to us with any certainty, so no worries, right?" Melissa said confidently, a   
playful grin on her face.  
  
"I guess not..." Shinji said, dumbfounded by the situation.  
  
  
"So commander, what did you need to talk to me about?" Kaji asked   
casually. He knew of course, but the two of them understood the game, and   
neither wished to break the rules.  
  
"There was a disturbance last night. The Magi may have been...   
compromised," the commander replied coldly.  
  
"Really? Well, that certainly can't be tolerated, can it? But what do you   
want me to do? Ritsuko is the computer expert after all..." Kaji replied   
offhandedly.  
  
"I realize this, however, I already have suspicions of who is behind this.   
What you are about to be shown is not to go beyond this room. If this becomes   
known to... other concerns, your usefulness will come to an abrupt end."  
  
Kaji grinned wolfishly. "Why of course commander. You have my word."  
  
Ikari snorted, and indicated a file on his desk. Kaji picked it up and   
began to read through it. As he came to the last page, his demeanor changed   
suddenly. "Is this some sort of joke Ikari?"  
  
"No, these are observation photos and notes from various section two   
surveillance teams. They are by all counts legitimate. These are whom I believe   
responsible. You will confirm this."  
  
Kaji nodded his head dumbly and put the file into the commanders   
waiting hand. As he left, he almost chuckled to himself. The commander   
shouldn't be worried about him telling, who would believe him?  
  
  
["Great,"] Melissa said with a grin. ["Now, there is some stuff here that I   
think you should know, and it isn't pleasant. The question is, do you want to   
know?"]  
  
Shinji stopped and thought about this for a minute. Did he want to   
know? He had once heard that ignorance was bliss, and there was some truth   
in that. But he had also heard that knowledge is power. Bliss, or power? He   
though about what Melissa had said, how every man, woman, and child were in   
danger. ["I don't want to know, however, I think I need to know,"] he finally   
answered, in a shaky voice.  
  
The others smiled. ["Alright, first things first, how much do you know   
about this 'Second Impact?'"] Melissa asked, sitting down at her computer. The   
others spread about the apartment, taking what seats they could, and listened   
as well.  
  
  
Rei Ayanami was rarely curious. It was not that it wasn't in her nature,   
it's just that she either simply put it aside as being irrelevant to her purpose, or   
she would simply ignore it. But she most defiantly was now. This curiosity   
drove her to question one of the section two agents as to the location of the   
source of her curiosity. The Third Child. More importantly, she was curious   
about his seemingly newfound awareness. This is why she was calmly walking   
up to the door of the apartment he was said to frequent. It is also why she   
evaded her section two escorts when she came here. She knocked. There was   
the sound of some movement within. She was about to nock again when a lean   
man in his late twenties with sandy blond hair opened the door. He adjusted   
his glasses and calmly asked ["May I help you?"]  
  
["Yes, I am looking for Shinji Ikari, he is here, correct."] Rei said this   
simply, less a question and more a statement.  
  
["Excuse me, who?"] The man was clearly caught off guard by this.  
  
["Shinji Ikari. He is here at the moment, is he not."] Again, it was not a   
question, but a statement.  
  
["Why... are you a, friend of his?"] He replied.  
  
Rei pondered this question for a moment. Was the younger Ikari a   
friend? She suddenly flashed back to the day when they had defeated the fifth   
angel. His happy expression on her being safe then his words: 'You could just   
smile.' She though a moment more before she said ["Yes, he is a friend."]  
  
["Hold on a moment Ms. Ayanami."] The man turned and said something   
in a language that Rei was not familiar with. In a few seconds Shinji was at the   
door.  
  
"R... Rei? What are you doing here?" Shinji was obviously confused (this   
was turning into a rough day for him). Then, in a far more nervous tone, he   
continued. "Did my father send you?"  
  
"No. I came here on my own initiative. Even section two is unaware of   
me being here." Rei said calmly.  
  
["I'm being a terrible host, come in. My name is Alister."] The man who   
had answered the door said, ushering her in. As Rei took off her shoes, Alister   
shot Shinji a pointed, and questioning, look. Shinji simply shrugged in return.   
He was as shocked to see her here as the rest.  
  
As Rei walked into the living room, she took in her surroundings. There   
were a great many oddities in this room, even to her. The table in the kitchen   
was covered with a cloth, not unusual in itself, but there seemed to be a great   
many objects between the table and the cloth. There was a tall bookcase   
pushed up against one wall that seemed to be covering up some damage done   
to said wall; a hole of some sort. Probably damaged in an Angel attack... Then   
there were the computers. Several CPU's were wired together, and this array   
was linked to three screens. Finally, she began to look at the other inhabitants.   
There was the tall man with the artificial arm that Shinji trained with. Then   
there was the woman who had been at Shinji's 'test.' There was another woman   
leaning against the back wall. Rei guessed that she was about the same age as   
Captain Katsuragi, and she had the look of one trained in combat, just as the   
man with the metal arm did. Finally, there was another woman sitting at the   
computers. This one was the youngest of the group; she looked to be in her   
twenties, with long dark hair tied back into a ponytail, and a haggard, tiered   
look about her. Dark circles under her eyes spoke of a sleepless night.  
  
As Rei studied the mercs, they in turn studied her. Anika seemed taken   
aback when she met eyes with Rei, but quickly regained her composure.   
Melissa barely looked up at the girl, more intent on digging through files. Kyle   
looked at the girl with suspicion, he remembered her from the test, but he   
didn't know if he could trust her. Mentally he was mapping out the quickest   
way to his guns. Anika on the other hand was looking at her intently. Then   
she smiled ever so slightly. ["Well, well. This is a bit of a surprise,"] she said   
aloud, before walking over to offer her hand to the teen. ["My name is Amber,"]   
she said pleasantly. Rei took the offered hand and nodded slightly. ["The   
young lady at the computer is Melissa,"] Melissa idly waved. ["The brooding   
man over there is named Kyle,"] Kyle kind of grunted a hello. ["The other young   
lady in the kitchen is Anika."]  
  
["Hi,"] she said with a curt nod.  
  
["And the man that let you in is has already introduced himself if I'm not   
mistaken. Why don't you have a seat Rei, and you can tell us what brought you   
here,"] Amber said, indicating a chair. Rei looked at it for a moment then sat.  
  
["Thank you,"] she said softly. ["I believe that you know why I am here   
though, do you not Miss Amber."]  
  
["I've guessed, but why don't you tell us, so there is no mix up," Amber   
said with a smile.  
  
Rei nodded. ["I am curious to know why, and how, you have been   
training pilot Ikari to use his... gift."]  
  
There was silence in the room. Kyle was torn between going for his guns   
and just letting his jaw drop. Melissa stopped typing and looked up at the girl   
in surprise. Alister was glad he had closed the door, this way he had something   
to lean against. Anika placed her hand on the energy rifle that was around the   
corner, out of sight of the girl, but though better of it. Shinji just looked more   
nervous then before. Defiantly not shaping up to be a simple day. Amber just   
grinned; she was also the first to break the awkward silence.  
  
["I could ask you much the same child. You seem to have a more then   
adequate control over your own, gift, and I'm curious why you were taught and   
the others, not."] The elf said, still smiling.  
  
["Aww, shit. Another one,"] Kyle said under his breath.  
  
  
Several hours had passed, and now Rei was in on the secret as well, at   
least part of it. They were keeping the hacking out, but the rest she was told:   
the time/space travel, the magic, the weapons, the 'bots, and the training. All   
in all, she took it rather well. Shinji had never seen Rei's jaw drop before, and   
it was probably an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Luckily   
for all involved, Rei was used to what would generally be referred to as   
unbelievable and rebounded quickly.  
  
"Oooh...." This was not what she had been expecting.  
  
["Well, I guessss the quessstion issssss, where do we go from here."]   
Hector said, patting the girls' hand with his tail in a reassuring manner.  
  
["You got that right scaly,"] Kyle muttered.  
  
["Well, I guess we can extend to Rei the same offer we made to Shinji.   
She keeps our secret and we will help to really train her gift. What she has now   
is, adequate, but it could be more..."] Amber said.  
  
Rei considered this for a moment. ["Thank you, but no. I have no desire   
to formally train my gift any further. But, I will keep your confidence. I see no   
reason that it would interfere with NERV or its operations. Besides, it would   
cause Ikari, discomfort, to betray it."] The last was added almost as an   
afterthought.  
  
The mercs looked at each other.  
  
["Interfere with NERV. Neh, why would we?"] Ferris said calmly.  
  
["Yeah, probably be more trouble then its worth."] Melissa said just as   
calmly.  
  
Rei nodded. She wasn't very skilled at reading between the lines.  
  
["Well, now that that's settled, Shinji how about you and me figure out   
some movies to get. There's too damn many of them for me to figure out what's   
any good."] Kyle said as he stood up and started for the door. Shinji nodded   
and happily followed.  
  
["Actually, I just saw the Lord of the Rings trilogy on sale the other day. I   
think you'll like that."] Shinji said with a smile. The dark and horrible secrets   
hinted at earlier pushed out of his mind.  
  
As they were about to walk out the door, Anika suddenly stood up. ["I'll   
come along; I could use the fresh air."]  
  
Kyle seemed to freeze for a moment. ["Suite yourself,"] he said coldly.   
The three left, leaving an odd silence in their wake that even Rei picked up on.  
  
["What is the matter?"] Rei asked the large, talking snake.  
  
["I have no idea...."] Hector replied, dumbstruck.  
  
["Oh."] Rei said simply.  
  
  
The three had driven to the mall and headed for the media outlet. Kyle   
was wearing a leather jacket to cover up his metallic arm. Once they got there,   
they let Shinji lead them to a video/music store.  
  
["Best Buy?"] Kyle read aloud.  
  
["Yeah, it's some American chain that started opening up branches in   
Japan about 5 years ago. OK deals, and a decent selection, but they have a   
special boxed DVD set of Lord of the Rings on sale this week."] Shinji said as   
the three walked in.  
  
After they had found the movie section they split up to wander the store.   
Shinji said there were some classical music SDAT tapes he was thinking of   
getting and headed for the music section. Kyle continued to browse through   
the movies, and after a few minutes Anika joined him.  
  
["What?"] Kyle said curtly.  
  
["The girl, Rei,"] Anika began. Kyle didn't respond, but he seemed to be   
paying attention.  
  
["I think she's... artificial..."] Anika whispered. Kyle put the DVD he was   
looking a back on the shelf and turned his mirror shade covered eyes to the   
woman.  
  
["What?"] He said again, this time in a more startled voice then rude.  
  
["Listen, I was stationed at.... Lone Star...... for quite some time. My   
security clearance after, you know,"] Kyle more then seemed to and grunted for   
her to go on. ["Anyway, I was allowed into some pretty high level shit, including   
some of the... the... cloning center. Human, cloning."] The last part was said   
very quietly, fearfully even. Kyle just nodded impatiently for her to continue.   
["Anyway, most of the clones had... problems. The most prevalent problems   
were in the pigmentation. They were usually albino, and sometimes had weird   
hair colors. When I saw that, Rei, I flashed back to those tanks were Bradford   
kept his, shells."] Anika trailed off. This situation was awkward, and a little   
painful.  
  
["Ok. Why this pressing need to tell me?"] Kyle responded coolly.  
  
["You were leaving her earshot first, and... well.... you were....."] This   
defiantly trailed off into awkward silence.  
  
["Yeah, I was,"] Kyle responded, even more coldly then before. Then, his   
voice thawed a bit ["I'll.... I'll see what I can remember, OK?"]  
  
["OK.... I hope I'm wrong, but..."] she answered.  
  
Kyle simply nodded, and went back to looking at the movies. Anika   
walked away.  
  
Shinji watched silently from a few aisles over. "Wonder what that was   
about," he mumbled. He then shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking   
through the music.  
  
  
Kyle ended up buying the 'Lord of the Rings' boxed set, as well as the   
'Original' Star Wars Trilogy. ["I once saw these when I was a kid!! These movies   
rocked!"] He said enthusiastically as they left the store. Anika and Shinji   
exchanged looks behind his back, and shrugged. Kyle just pretended not to   
notice.  
  
  
The rest of the day improved markedly for Shinji as they all settled down   
to watch the Ring trilogy. As Shinji predicted, it went over quite well.   
Unfortunately, it seemed to end all too soon. By the time they had finished   
'Fellowship of the Ring,' it was already getting dark. With a regretful sigh,   
Shinji said, ["I should be going. School starts back in tomorrow and I have to   
finish off some homework."]  
  
Rei also stood, ["I also must leave. It has been,"] she then paused for a   
moment as if looking for the right words, ["nice to meet you."] She then paused   
again and turned to her fellow pilot. "I will see you tomorrow in school Ikari."   
She then bowed slightly to the mercs, and putting on her shoes left the   
apartment.  
  
["Well, that wasss mossst certainly unussal..."] Hector said after Rei had   
left.  
  
Shinji, who was at the door putting his shoes on turned and asked,   
["Yeah, I've never seen Rei act like that. Going out of her way to ask questions   
and stuff. Really odd..."]  
  
["Really, that isss rather odd. But I wasss referring to the film, not the   
girl. Who would be foolisssh enough to invessst that much of their power into a   
sssingle object? Very foolisssh indeed..."] Hector said indigently. Shinji,   
chuckling, said his goodbye's as a debate broke out between Alister and Hector.  
  
  
Kaji had been watching the apartments for the better part of the day. By   
studying the section two surveillance team reports he was able to figure out   
where they had set up shop for their now cancelled observations. He had   
watched Shinji and the other two, Marine and Ranger, leave and return. He   
had then waited for several hours. He was about to pack up and call it a day,   
when Rei Ayanami stepped out. Now that was certainly interesting. Shortly   
after Rei, Shinji also left the apartment. He looked around, probably for Rei   
Kaji thought, before he headed back toward Misato's. "Well, this is interesting.   
I wonder what Ikari would say if he knew Rei was..."  
  
"Was what?" A soft voice said, interrupting Kaji mid sentence.  
  
Kaji spun, hand going for the gun in his jacket. It was Rei. Kaji forced   
himself to relax. "Ahh, Rei. I didn't here you. What can I do for you today?" he   
said, turning on the Kaji charm to the max.  
  
Rei looked at him. That's all, just an impersonal, calculating stare.   
Then, after carefully measuring her words she said, "I don't believe that   
Commander Ikari needs to know that I visited the friends of pilot Ikari. I don't   
think it is relevant to any of your tasks." There was intensity to her quite   
words.  
  
Kaji was taken aback. This was not like Rei at all. He though about it   
for a moment. Then he smiled. "You're quite right Rei. You're a mature young   
woman who can easily choose her own friends. It will be our little secret," he   
said with a wink.  
  
Rei looked at him for a moment, then nodded and left.  
  
Kaji watched her leave, a grin spreading across his face. "The plot   
thickens..." Then, he too, walked calmly away. Neither saw the loan shadow   
detach itself and flit away to report to its master.  
  
  
["Ok Melissa, spill,"] Ferris said after the teens had left.  
  
Melissa, who had been working at her computers the entire day, finally   
looked up. ["This is really, really bad... lot's worse then we thought."] She said.  
  
["How so?"] Amber said calmly. ["I can't imagine it getting much darker   
then what we already know."]  
  
Alister and Hector had stopped 'discussing' and where now paying full   
attention to Melissa. ["Well, we know that approximately fifteen years ago, a   
resssearch group in Antarctica, backed by an organization called SSSSEELE,   
made contact with an entity they called 'Adam.' Thisss, for sssome reasson we   
have not yet determined, causssed a disssassster of biblical proportionss. Sso   
violent wasss the explosion that it caussed thisss Earth to sshift out of itsss   
proper orbit. However, the public wasss told that this was actually an   
asssteroid or meteorite. At thisss time, an organization called GEHERIN wasss   
formed, again backed by SSSSEELE, to resssearch and develop, in sssecret, the   
first true artificial ssssentience and to develop Evangelion, sssome sssort of   
'sssynthetic life form,' in anticipation of more entities like Adam, given the   
generic name Angelss, who are prophessied to arrive. Thisss isss also kept   
from the general public; typical politiciansss. Now, the interesssting   
(transsslation: disssgusssting) thing about thessse Eva'sss, isss that they   
ssseem to involve some sort of quasi techno or bio-wizardry, asss they have a   
human ssoul trapped within. This sseemsss to relate in sssome way to itsssss   
operating mechanisssssm."] Hector looked around at the others. ["Did I misss   
anything?"]  
  
["Yes. There's us. We seem to have been allowed here by an entity of   
some sort, for God knows what reason."] Alister said.  
  
["Quite right, I had forgotten that..."] Hector said.  
  
Everyone else nodded.  
  
["Well then, hold on tight. It's time to hear about 'The Human   
Instrumentality project..."] Melissa said.  
  
  
  
... to be continued.  
  
  
  
Author notes: Again, sorry about how late this is in getting out, but like   
promised, it is out. Between chapters 7 and 8, I did get around to building a   
webpage, check it out: www.angelfire.com/fl5/sprainoge. This is where I plan   
on posting all my further GM notes (although they'll still be in the ff.n posting of   
the chapters as well), along with new Rifts goodies I cook up, D&D 3rd odds and   
ends, and other stuff as I get time to work on it. I try to update once a month,   
but sometimes I get ambitious and I get two in a month.... this doesn't happen   
as often as I'd like though. Anyway, I'm about 5 pages into chapter 9 right now   
(this is due to the splitting of the chapter) and it will deal almost entirely with   
the fight against the seventh Angel (the spidery-acidy one unless I miss   
counted). It should be done in a few weeks as I have time to type. Thanks all,   
feedback is more then welcome, flames will keep we warm through the end of   
this bitter Minnesota winter. If you need to contact me, my email is   
ismau@nerv-hq.zzn.com, and my ICQ is 20130664. I love feedback of all kinds,   
so FLAME away!  
  
  
Now, for a little Omake theatre!  
  
  
The third shift bridge crew was in a panic. A hacker was invading the   
Magi and there was nothing they could do to stop it.   
  
"Why won't Dr Akagi answer her phone?" One said with desperation in   
her voice.  
  
"I got Misato, but she's drunks as a skunk? You think she'd know what   
to do anyway? Please god..." The second said.  
  
The third looked blankly behind them at the command platform. "Please,   
oh please let him be passed out drunk. With a hooker. Plotting to bring his   
dead wife back from the grave and destroy the world. Anything..." However,   
her prayers weren't answered. With a mechanical 'whirring' noise, Gendo Ikari,   
Supreme commander of NERV entered the scene. The third shift collectively   
shuddered.  
  
The commander, decked up in his favorite bunny slippers and wearing a   
woman's frilly pink bath rob, and nothing else, took command of the situation.   
In his all to disturbingly normal nightly attire, he began to bark orders.  
  
"Why us?" the three bridge bunny's said in unison.  
  
  
OK, not my best work to date, but it just fit soooo well!  
  
  
  
Thanks again to my prereaders:  
Even  
Sarevock  
Nevyn  
...and the other's I'm sure I'm forgetting (I really appreciate the feedback from all   
of you though)  
  
My thanks go out to Annie the Laughing Kookaburra and my congratulations   
on her engagement! (Hoopy!)  
...and finally my dad who gave me a good final proofread on this one!  
  
  
  
Rough draft v 1.0: 02-10-02  
Rough draft v 1.1: 03-12-02 (split chapter into two bite sized portions)  
Final draft v 2.0: 03-14-02 


	9. What Comes From Shadows

Crossroads:  
  
An Evangelion/Rifts Crossover  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is used without permission. It is copyright by Gainix (wonderful folks!). Rifts®, Palladium Books®, Mechanoids® The Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb® Are registered trademark owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Cyber-Knight(TM), Coalition States(TM), Triax(TM), Nightbane(TM), Nightlands(TM), Heroes Unlimited(TM), Villains Unlimited(TM), Beyond the Supernatural(TM), Boxed Nightmares(TM), Ninjas & Superspies(TM), Mystic China(TM), Palladium Fantasy RPG(TM), Triax(TM), Mindwerks(TM), Vampire Kingdoms(TM), The Juicer Uprising(TM), Phase World(TM), Wormwood(TM), Psyscape(TM), Mega-Damage(TM), S.D.C.(TM), I.S.P.(TM), P.P.E.(TM), SAMAS(TM), Splugorth(TM), Cyber-Knight(TM), Glitter Boy(TM), Juicer(TM), Mind Melter(TM), Psi-Stalker(TM), Coalition States(TM), Northern Gun(TM), Erin Tarn(TM), Naruni(TM), ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc."... and are also used without permission. Please don't sue me; I am a poor college student! If you sue me I won't be able to waste my money on your wonderful products! 8^)  
Chapter 9: The Day Tokyo 3 Stood Still/What Comes From Shadows  
For Shinji, the next week was definitely one that he would file under the 'pleasant' category. While his training and school load were both back in full swing he now had the return of Touji and Kensuke, both in high spirits after the class trip. He was even beginning to find Rei's constant silence not quite as eerie anymore. In fact, they had almost had two conversations, and had succeeded in having one on the way to HQ for synch tests, and the reactivation test for Unit 00 on Thursday. All in all, it was a good week. Right up until Friday.  
  
Shinji was standing at a pay phone about halfway to HQ, with Asuka and Rei waiting close by. They were on their way to another series of long synch tests, the third day in a row of them in fact. Asuka wasn't happy. However, Shinji was trying not to be concerned about that as he waited nervously for the phone to be answered.  
  
He was about to hang up when his fathers voice answered. "Yes, I'm busy."  
  
"Fath... father..." Shinji forced himself to calm down. He could do this. "There's a parent teacher meeting at school next week. I was wondering if you were going to attend."  
  
"I have no time for things like that. Besides, I have delegated all such responsibility to Captain Katsuragi. She's the one..." Gendo was saying, when the phone line died.  
  
Shinji blinked, and jiggled the receiver a few times. Nothing. He stared at it for a moment. "That's odd." He finally said.  
  
"What is?" demanded Asuka.  
  
"The phone line just went dead." Shinji answered, hanging up the phone and joining the other two pilots.  
  
"So what? It happens. Let's just get to HQ..." Asuka said before she strode off towards the nearest entrance.  
Meanwhile at NERV HQ, the second disaster of the week was occurring.  
  
"Sir, we've confirmed that we have lost all backup generators except for two." Lt. Aoba said.  
  
"Transfer all remaining power to maintaining the Magi core systems and critical dogma." Fuyutsuki said from the command tower.  
  
"But sir that could compromise life support," said one of the other bridge techs.  
  
"Just do it!" The former professor said sternly, his command voice ringing across the chamber.  
  
"YES SIR!" All three on-duty techs said in unison.  
  
As they rushed to work, Fuyutsuki turned to the commander. "This could be bad. Do you think that the same 'group' as before is responsible?"  
  
"Perhaps, but something tells me no. This feels different somehow." Gendo replied calmly.  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with YOU," Misato said to Kaji as she desperately tried to get the elevator to move.  
  
"It could be worse. The elevator could be full of people, instead of just the two of us." Kaji said mischievously.  
  
Misato just glared at him in response.  
"Why isn't this door working?" Asuka said as she swiped her access card for the forth time.  
  
"Mine isn't working either," said Shinji.  
  
"Nor is mine," Rei said calmly. "It seems that the power is out."  
  
"Well, this is defiantly no time to panic. We need to plan out a strategy. To do that, we need a leader. Naturally, I'm the most logical choice," Asuka concluded defiantly.  
  
Rei had already taken a seat and was opening her emergency procedure handbook. Asuka blushed slightly, realizing that Rei was beating her to the punch and quickly took out hers as well. Shinji looked between the two with some confusion, before he remembered his own emergency procedure booklet.  
  
"We must report to NERV central, in case there is an attack." Rei said calmly into the silence.  
  
"Exactly my plan Wonder Girl," with that Asuka stood up and began to lead them towards an emergency exit.  
  
"Well Shinji, time to be of use." Asuka said, indicating the manual crank for the door.  
  
Shinji looked at her blankly for a second, before he sighed and began to slowly crank the door open, muttering under his breath until he was silenced by a glare from Asuka.  
Maya and Makoto were heading for NERV when they heard the announcement from the plane flying overhead. An Angel was approaching. They quickly commandeered a car rigged with external speakers, campaigning for a mayoral candidate. Surprisingly enough, they even made it to HQ, despite the best efforts of physics and Makoto's driving.  
  
  
Lacking power most of the internal systems in NERV would no longer function, including things like security doors. Now, while a prepared task force, rescue group, or military unit could probably make short work of such minor setbacks, for the three Children, these were fairly substantial obstacles, so they took the only other route that made any sense for them, the ventilation ducts. Shinji, after a little fast talking, was in the lead, followed by Asuka, and having the honor of rear guard was Rei. As they were heading along a slightly more open area, they heard Makoto as he drove by in the PA-equipped van. They stopped for a second, trying to get his attention, but he was too far off, and driving too fast. Soon, he was gone out of sight, his voice echoing warnings behind him.  
  
"Well, you heard what's-his-name, there's an Angel approaching, we have to report in immediately," Asuka said.  
  
The three continued though the ducts, trying to figure out which way to go, as Shinji began to consider their current predicament in a larger way.  
  
"Why..." he mused to himself out loud.  
  
"Why what?" sighed Asuka.  
  
"Well, why are the Angels attacking us? What do they have to gain?" Shinji began to think back to some of his lessons from the mercs. "I thought wars were generally fought over resources, ideologies, or in defense from an aggressor, which does fall back to one of the other two I guess, but what do the Angels get out of this?"  
  
"What do they get out of it?" Asuka asked, more then a little surprised. "What type of question is that? Do we need to know what their motivations are to destroy them? Are you gonna try to get inside their heads like you're a shrink or something? Stupid."  
  
Shinji sighed. He would have let it drop right there, but Asuka had heard the sigh.  
  
"And what was that for? Since when does it matter? Why should it matter in fact? They are the ones who are attacking us without provocation. We are the ones caught in a fight to the death, whether we like it or not as they continue to attack us without provocation for no other apparent reason then to destroy us. Now take a left, that'll lead us to the command center."  
  
"I suppose that you're right about the Angels. Unless they start talking, we really have no other choice but to fight them. But the Command Center is this way," Shinji said, indication the other direction and starting down it. "That's the wrong way."  
  
"What do you mean, the wrong way?" demanded Asuka. "What makes your way the right way?"  
  
"That isn't the way to the command center; therefore it's the wrong way! That's the way we have to go," Shinji said pointing in the opposite direction from where Asuka was trying to lead them. The two glared at each other. It took a bit of Shinji's psi power to maintain his end of the staring contest.  
  
After what seemed to be a small eternity, Asuka rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way. But when we get lost don't come crying to me."  
  
Shinji mumbled something and took the lead, heading down a ventilation shaft towards where he sensed the command center to be. Asuka and Rei followed, Asuka mumbling in German.  
  
After they had been crawling along for some time, Asuka began to become impatient. "Well, are we there yet? This certainly doesn't look like the command center."  
  
"We should almost be there, Asuka," he said, turning to face the girl.  
  
She suddenly yelped, as Shinji's eyes, like any normal, healthy boy's would, strayed to the front of her blouse for a split second. A blouse with the top few buttons undone from the heat.  
  
"Ahh, Shinji, you pervert!" Asuka screamed as she twisted back around and began to kick at him, unintentionally giving him a brief view of her panties.  
Shinji tried to defend himself and withdraw from the attack, but Asuka pursued him, feat flashing out at him almost as quickly as German insults. Suddenly, the grate that the two had crawled onto gave way beneath them, depositing the pair on the floor of the command center; Rei lightly leapt to the ground next to them.  
  
Dr. Akagi looked down at them and smiled. "The ventilation ducts? We should really fix that," Akagi mumbled to herself as Asuka and Shinji sorted them selves out. "Thank God you made it though, there's an Angel approaching, we need to get you three to your Eva's immediately!"  
  
"We know, we heard Makoto announcing it when he drove in. But how are we supposed to launch the Eva's without power?" Asuka asked, standing up.  
  
"Commander Ikari is overseeing that right now. He's prepping them for manual launch." Dr. Akagi said as she began to lead them to the cages.  
  
"My father?" Shinji asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, he knew that you'd find your way here, and that we'd need them ready to launch. We don't have much time, but we think we know where the Angel is going to try to direct its assault." Dr Akagi continued as she hurried down the corridors towards the Eva cages.  
  
Sure enough, when they arrived, they found that the three 'bots had been outfitted with additional batteries, and their restraints were already removed for the most part. The entry plugs waited patiently for their pilots.  
  
"All right, suit up in those rooms there," Akagi indicated a pair of small offices. "There are already plug suits there for you." The three children ran to the indicated rooms and after only a little bit of confusion on who was supposed to go in what room, they emerged in their plug suits, and got in the entry plugs.  
  
The plugs were moved into position with a series of jury-rigged pulleys, and were slid down into place. With a satisfying whir of hydraulics, the plugs spun down, and the back-plate covers moved into position. Within the Eva's, the synchronization sequence began. The three mechanical giants came to life.  
  
"All right, there are some rifles in the access ports next to the door, grab them and head towards the fifty-sixth surfaces access ports. Remember, the battery pack will allow for about thirty-five minutes of power, so don't waste time." Dr. Akagi boomed over a megaphone.  
  
Unit 02 gave a thumbs up, and the three mechs headed towards port fifty-six amid the cheers of the work crews that had readied them.  
  
After only a few minutes, they reached the access port, and smashed in a door to allow entry. As they began to climb up the tube, a large eye was suddenly staring down at them.  
  
"Shit. It's the angel!" Asuka yelled as something orange began to ooze out of its eye and poor down onto the three robots. It burned on contact.  
  
"Acid!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"No, really?" Asuka said as she swung her Eva into one of the side corridors off the access port. Unit's 01 and 00 followed.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Shinji asked as they watched more acid fall cascade down just outside their shelter. "We dropped our guns and I don't know how well we'd do trying to get up there and go hand to hand with it."  
  
"Simple, we need a better plan." Asuka replied calmly. She thought for a moment, and then continued, a triumphant grin on her face. "OK, here's the plan. One person will be defense, one person offence, and the third will be back up. While defense shields the tunnel with their Eva, back up will jump down the access port to retrieve one of the rifles and hand it up to offense. When offense gets the rifle, defense will move so that the offense can get a clear shot. Since it's using some sort of physical secretion as an attack, it probably doesn't have carp for an AT field, so the rifle should be enough to take it down. Any questions?" Asuka concluded. The other two pilots shook their heads in unison. "Good, Shinji, you're offense. Rei..."  
  
"I will take defense," Rei interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Wonder Girl, my plan so I'll take the most dangerous position. You've got back up." Asuka said.  
  
"Confirmed," Rei replied.  
  
"All right then, next time the acid stops, we go." Asuka said.  
  
They didn't have long to wait. In less then a minute the acid stopped its intermittent flow and Asuka swung into position. Rei jumped into the shaft and landed next to the rifles. Two were destroyed by the acid, but lucky one was untouched by the acid. She passed that one up to Shinji. As soon as he got it he yelled "Clear!" and Unit 02 moved aside. Shinji fired the rifle up, and heard a satisfying crunch as they struck the Angel. It spidery legs collapsed and it fell lifelessly to the ground. Shinji didn't have time to enjoy his victory as Unit 02, having lost its grip, fell onto Unit 01. This in turn caused Shinji to lose his grip and fall, crashing into Unit 00.  
  
"Damn it, why does this have to happen to me?" Asuka said.  
"Ahh.... I have to get out of here..." Misato whined. She was currently on Kaji's shoulders, trying to open the emergency hatch in the ceiling. "I really have to pee."  
  
Kaji almost looked up in alarm. "I hope you can hold it a little longer, Katsuragi."  
  
"Hey, you're not looking up my skirt are you?" Misato suddenly asked.  
  
"No..." Kaji said in a long-suffering tone.  
  
Misato was about to say something else, when the regular lights replaced the emergency ones in the elevator and it began to suddenly jerk into motion. This deposited the both of them on the floor in what could only be called a compromising position. The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened, revealing Ritsuko and Maya. They looked shocked for a moment before Maya simply mumbled, "Sex fiends..."  
"So, any idea on whom the culprits are yet?" Fuyutsuki asked the Commander.  
  
"None yet, but it is being looked into. I still believe that this was as much a test of our security as a way for someone to observe the Magi's restart process," Gendo said calmly. "I will not allow it to upset the scenario though."  
  
"So, do you think the people who hacked the system earlier had anything to do with this?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"That is still my belief, yes. But it would be foolish to lessen our observation on the suspects for that act. Increase the observations on them, and attempt to tap into their modem. I want to know where they go, and when. This might answer the other questions we have about them."  
  
"Very well sir."  
The power in Tokyo-3 had come back on by about six in the evening, and Kyle, Ferris, and Alister decided to celebrate their young student's victory by going and drinking in his name. Ferris and Alister left a little after two, explaining that they had to get up early to help Shinji with some tactics training (they were going to start working various supernatural elements into it, courtesy of Alister). Kyle, not planning on doing anything in particular the next day, stayed until they kicked him out. He wasn't the only one. Tai and some of his pals were also doing an all night bender. However, as they left Club Freak, the banes back in their Façade, in the grey light before dawn, Kyle excused himself, joking that he was getting a little too old for these all night things. Really, their next stop was just a Karaoke bar. With some jovial shouts and barbs from the 'banes directed at the 'old man,' the two groups parted ways.  
  
As Kyle walked, his steps became less and less staggered with every passing block. All too soon, he was walking without a sway. Shortly after that the last traces of his headache were gone too. Kyle sighed heavily; he missed those first few hangovers sometimes. He continued along his way home, enjoying the night air and the pleasant stillness. However, it wasn't long before he realized he was being followed. A flicker of motion out the corner of his eye, the reflections of glowing eyes seen for moments in a shop window, and the absolute silence told him that it wasn't section two. He dropped into combat mode. He turned down the next ally he came to, and went about halfway down, certain that his pursuer was behind him. Then, for him, the world seemed to slow down a hair as he moved with quick and precise movements, one hand seeming to blur into his armored trench coat (a Branaghan) and wrapping around the Q1-02 'Stopper' ion pistol he carried there, the other hand removed his mirror shades. In the same liquid movement he spun and sighted his stalker. It was a thing of shadows and rage, claws and a bestial head set with angry, crimson eyes. Those eyes didn't even have time to blink in surprise as a crackle of accelerated ions hit it full in the chest, followed by a second. The third was overkill, but it was a wide street with another ally opposite, so the ion beam dissipated before it could cause too much collateral damage. As time seemed to take its normal pace once again Kyle walked over to examine what was left of his stalker.  
  
["Shadow beast? What the hell....."] then it dawned on him. ["Shit, we were followed."] With a quick check to make sure he wasn't seen, and to make sure the thing didn't have any friends along, Kyle ran into the coming dawn, the shadow beast already fading into the nothingness that gave it form.  
... to be continued.  
Author's Notes: Ahh, ok, it has been a hella long time. I really have no good excuse for how long this took, and can only offer my apologies to you for it. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next few chapters out in a more timely fashion. I think that this is not too unreasonable as the next few parts I have some really strong ideas for, so that should motivate me to get them done fast, or at least faster. 'Thanks' goes out to my prereader/editor Annie, who will soon be getting hitched, as well as to the other a few other people who saw bits and pieces of this along the way and gave me on the spot feedback (thanks Javs). And of course, thanks to the readers who, every now and again, send me the "get off your lazy ass and write foo!!" emails, that really do prod me along. I'd like to also direst my readers to the fanfic I am co-writing with Lord Deathscythe, Forgotten Warriors, and Eva B5 crossover. It's hella good and I'm pretty sure you can find it right here on ff.n as well as on Evafics.org, go take a look. See ya'll next time! 


End file.
